Excalibur
by Lucas Logan
Summary: The Sequel to my fic 'Growing Up' (where Kurt forms Excalibur in the Evo universe). In this one the team takes on new challenges and old foes. Look for my all new and nasty OC villian to be working for the baddies you know and love. R, R, and Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own the x-men, Evolution, Excalibur, the starlight from above, the cool sandy moonlit beaches… But I enjoy them all pretty regularly.**

**This story is dedicated in part to Mitch Hedberg. "You were great. I wish I'd been there. Thanks for all the laughs. " – _Lucas_.**

She would have smiled. She did the first time she found this place. And the first time she had taken off her jacket and walked away with their money. But she didn't smile tonight… At least… not yet.

Screams of anger filled the air. But, she didn't mind. She was serene and contemplative as she watched, dispassionately. _It's the only way he'll ever learn._

It was a cramped, hot and crowded room. Heat radiated off everyone and filled the space in between them all as they screamed, cheered and moaned along with the action. Everyone else was 'alive' with the energy of the room, despite the fact that it all seemed quite contrived to her.

Two men stood in the center of the room, surrounded by a chain link cage. A giant Irish man was hammering away on a boy – seemingly half his age – and most assuredly half his size.

But the crowd loved it none the less.

No one seemed to notice her as she slipped slowly around the room. Her long dark hair and equally dark eyes played over the crowd.

She wore tight leather pants and a matching jacket; A soft white cotton top and some tasteful earrings. She wore a pair of heels tonight and she was proud of that. She hadn't worn heels in public before.

She tossed her eyes to the cage for a moment and saw the younger, darker man standing there, his arms hanging at his sides and his eyes rolling back in his head while taking the punch.

_Oh, please_. She thought. _Show off much_?

And she finally found who she was looking for.

"Eddie Smitz." She said as she approached.

"Hunh. _Hunter_. Good to see you." He pulled his cigar from his mouth as he spoke to her because he knew she didn't like it. "Your boy's takin' a poundin'." He laughed.

"Put me down for five hundred." She said. "On my man to win."

He laughed until she drew out the money. "Five hundred at…" She raised her eyebrows.

The smiled fell from his face and he looked in to the cage. _He can't last another five minutes_… "Six to one."

"Deal." She smiled and handed him the cash.

He thumbed through it whimsically. "It's a bit too much faith if you ask me…"

She was smiling wide.

A small alarm went off in the back of his mind. "Why are you…?" But that was as far as he got before she let out a long, slow – mental – whistle.

He stared at her dumbfounded, sure he was missing something. He could read her like a gambler – and he knew she was 'telling' him something, but he couldn't even guess what that 'something' was.

And suddenly the little fighter came to life. His eyes burst open and his mouth twisted to form a smirk.

The boy let loose with a savage left, followed by a wild uppercut that turned in to a back-fist across the eyes, followed by a head-butt and a knee to the chest.

His mind went clear and his fists weren't much more than streaks or blurs and he suddenly forced the larger man back against the fence, then to his knees and finally, with a great spray of blood… out cold.

The crowd went mad in a frenzied release at the total upset.

Eddie wavered in place. _Man… She took me good_! He handed her back her money and pulled out a wad from his pocket. He counted off her bills slowly and handed them back. "I don't suppose you'll let me know when you're about to do something like that so I can get out of town, hunh?"

She smiled. "Eddie… He's _my_ boyfriend. _My_ man."

Eddie nodded. He wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that but it stood to reason. Lucy Logan – code-named Hunter - and formerly known as X23 – was one of the most dangerous fighters he's ever seen in his life. And if this really was 'her man' …

Eddie dropped his eyes back to the fight. "Uh, oh. Your man's got more company."

She whipped her head around. _Forge_? _What_…? And another large man had entered the ring.

Most of the crowd was booing and hissing. "Hey!" Eddie yelled out "Two to a fight and this one's _over_!"

And the crowd cheered in agreement.

But the large man who was circling towards Forge did not.

"You mute's! Think you're all so tough!" He sneered. "I aint a lettin' no mute whip up on my brother!"

Forge actually smiled. _Let it flow… Let it flow…_ "I never wanted to hurt you." Forge told him. "This was your idea. Remember that."

And he dropped his mental defenses, and felt Lucy's mind through their psychic link.

Suddenly years worth of muscle memory was at his disposal.

Without exertion or thought his arms lashed out in to a defensive martial arts pose. The man stepped in closely and Lucy watched in awe as her moves, and her knowledge flowed out of Forge's body.

A grappling maneuver, some Aikido strikes, some wing chun moves and finally, a judo flip that sent the second man flying face first in to the fence before falling to the ground.

"MA-KER!" They began. "MA-KER! MA-KER!" The crowd cheered over and over as he raised his hands in victory, nodding in time with their cheers.

"He moves just like you." Eddie told her over the din.

She nodded. _But he never does it the way I would have… Always mixing up his combinations… He never throws the 'same' punch twice._

"You teach him or something?" Eddie pressed.

She nodded. "It was a compromise." She laughed. "I got my Graduation Equivalent and he learned to fight."

Eddie looked at her. "You do it? Get your degree?"

She nodded.

Eddie smiled and fished a fifty-note out of his pocket. "Happy graduation." He handed it to her with a smile. "But don't _ever_ bring him back here again. I can't afford it."

She laughed. "You know what you taught me Eddie?" She asked.

"Wot?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Never repeat a con." She laughed. "_He_ wont be back."

Eddie shook his head_. I'm always in over my head with this one_. He admitted to himself. _But somehow I just can't hold it against her._

Lucy peered toward the cage again. The crowd was still going mad and she couldn't approach yet.

But she could see him.

He was cut over his left eye and the blood was running down his face, shoulder and arm.

His body was tight now and slick with sweat. His heart beat so strongly that it shook his frame.

_I did it_. He thought to himself.

_I told you so_. She thought back.

_I love you_. He thought back to her.

_I know_. She laughed mentally. _Believe me_, _I know_.

And a quiet, small, well dress gentleman turned up his nose and made several notes on a small, concealed pad.

She could tell he was tired by how weakly he held on to her on the ride home. Kitty had taught Lucy how to ride a motorcycle and now Lucy would borrow Betsy's for any reason she could think of what-so-ever. She absolutely loved it.

Forge snuggled close.

_I underestimate him_… She thought. _He takes that kind of pounding without a healing factor. He'll wake up like that tomorrow… still trying to heal…_

She pursed her lips. _It isn't fair. He's going to grow old and leave me_… She swallowed. She knew better than to think that Forge was listening to her thoughts. He was very respectful that way. But they could announce their thoughts to each other without any difficulty at all.

_I mean … he'll die_… She thought.

"I heard _that_!" Forge sat up and glanced down at his sore and beaten body. "Why would I die?"

She looked back towards the road and swallowed. _Because you'll get old and I wont_. She thought quickly.

_Oh, that._ He thought with a chuckle. _Don't worry. I wont be doing that for quite a few years._

_It's … it's not fair_. She thought softly.

_I know_. He thought back in a soothing whisper while giving her a little hug. _Trust me, I know._

And he pursed his lips, his heart heavy with the fact that – no matter what – he was bound to let her down… Sooner … or later.

_Forge_? She thought to him.

_Yeah_?

_Good fights_. She beamed with pride. _Especially the second one._

He laughed. _The first one would be quicker if you'd have just made the bet right away._

_He banned you too._ She told him.

He laughed. _Really_?

_I know other places._ She thought back.

_Let me enjoy being banned for a while, will ya_? He shook his head. _Geesh_!

She laughed. _Sure. It was a big step_. She thought almost condescendingly.

And Forge rolled his eyes, as they leaned together, in to the final turn of the road on their way home.


	2. Excalibur Chapter Two

Kurt looked up when he heard the motorbike outside. _Ach! Finally!_

Lucy and Forge came in and Kurt's jaw dropped. Kurt jumped up from his seat in shock and came towards them. "What happened to your face?" He demanded.

Forge laughed. "Ahhh… I fell down."

Lucy tried to stifle a laugh.

Kurt looked exasperated.

"I took him fighting." Lucy said at last to relieve Kurt's tension.

"Fighting?" Kurt looked back at Forge.

_Say it_. She told him mentally.

"You…" Forge smiled. "Should see the other guys."

Kurt blinked several times, very rapidly. "You… Won?"

Forge nodded.

"This fight?" Kurt used his finger to circle Forge's swollen, bruised and battered face.

"He was great." Lucy said softly.

Forge smiled at Lucy through his busted lip. "Get me a soda?" He asked.

"Yuk." She curled her lip at the thought of the carbonation but off she went.

"Hey man, it's all for Britain. Just one more thing I had to learn." Forge said as she went. Once she was gone he collapsed on to the couch. "Ow, ow, ow…" He moaned.

"Then vhy did you do this?" Kurt pressed.

"She's been teaching me… She said this was a graduation test." He sighed. "I passed. And…"

"And?"

"And _I'm not quite as useless as I was when I got here_." Forge grimaced.

"Ach! You've been hit too hard. You've never been useless."

"I was when we were fighting Illyana. I had to be defended by an exhausted crippled boy and Alistaire… With the gun I gave him no less…"

Kurt sighed. "I didn't realize you felt that way."

Forge laughed and met his eyes. "I really don't. I always just did my best at everything and hoped that would do. But my best here needed a little boost – especially when it came to fighting. By best is better now. Less of a chance that I'll let you down again."

Kurt winced and Forge laughed.

"It doesn't count if I don't see it." Kurt told him with a head shake. "Deal?"

"Deal." Forge nodded, too exhausted to argue any more. "Besides… She needed me to know this stuff."

"Vhy?" Kurt looked towards the kitchen.

"She's afraid I'm going to die. And she realized that she cant watch me twenty four hours a day… Not that she doesn't still try some days…" He chuckled.

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "But from now on no more needless fighting. You can teach Alistaire if you want, I'll even spar with you, but no more of this bare knuckle stuff. All right?"

_Thank you God_! Forge nodded. "Not unless I need the money."

Kurt spit a laugh between his teeth. "Money?"

Forge nodded. "Lucy has snooped out every back room in London. She knows where all the poker games, cock fights and fight clubs happen."

"That's creepy." Kurt looked back down the hall.

"No, what's creepy is they all know her. She's fought in some of their matches, and when things get out of hand she generally steps in too. She's got a reputation out there."

"And they paid you to fight?" Kurt asked, shocked.

Forge shook his head. "Nope. We scammed a bookie."

Kurt wrinkled his forehead. "Is this vhat Excalibur does at night?" He asked in shock.

Forge shook his head. "No. It's what my little biker-chick girlfriend wanted to do _tonight_." He explained. "I don't know if you know this or not, but she's got a thing for money."

"What do you mean?" Kurt shook his head.

"She almost never spends any. She stockpiles it. Like when she won her fights last month – she raked in three times what she got off me tonight, and she just bankrolled it." He laughed. "You know what she calls it?"

"Vhat?"

"Keeping score."

"HA!" Kurt barked out a laugh. "Good luck with all that." He said, laughing as he walked away. _Veridoes…_

Kurt passed Lucy in the hall. "How'd he do, really?"

She shrugged. "Great. For a human. He just doesn't have the … stamina… of some mutants."

Kurt nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. No one had really challenged Kurt until he met Wolverine. "That's to be expected."

"I know." She looked away briefly.

Kurt sighed. "But he's safer now, right?"

The small smile broke hesitantly, yet easily, over her face. "Oh yeah. He could take most anybody here." She swallowed. "Maybe not Betsy or you…"

"Or you." Kurt added.

She laughed.

_Oh_. Kurt realized. _That must be a 'given' or something_… And he began to realize that perhaps Lucy thought of herself as the best fighter in the house.

Begrudgingly he admitted that she might be right.

_But she doesn't have to look so smug about it._

"Maybe you and I should train together one night." Kurt mused out loud.

"Sure." She shrugged again. "Any time you think you're up for it."

She slipped past Kurt with a smile, bringing Forge his drink.

_Any time I think I'm up for it? He shook his head. I'm up for it_… He yawned. _Well… I will be in the morning_. He stretched out. _How does she do it? I'm exhausted just thinking about it._

"Good night." Kurt called back in to the room as he passed.

"Night. Ow." Forge replied.

"Dream nice." Lucy told him with a smile.

Kurt nodded. "I will." _I just can't stay mad at her_. He sighed. _Forge must be doomed._

Lucy handed Forge the can of soda. He put it on his eye and she giggled.

Kurt slipped softly down the hall. Most everyone else was sleeping but Kitty's light was still on. He poked his head in the door.

Kitty had fallen asleep in her chair. She had a series of English Law books open to various pages and several proposals she had been drafting scattered around the table.

Kurt slipped in to the room and took the small comforter off the bed and spread it over her before turning off the light and slipping back out again.

_She's totally thrown herself in to this, hasn't she?_ Kurt realized. _I'd have never thought of it, not this quickly at any rate, but she saw a need and she's ready to fill it. Plus, it justifies our salaries when we're not being called upon._

Kurt sighed. _It almost figures. Kitty didn't really want to leave school. But I wonder if she realizes that she and I are going to be like Scott and Jean were at Xavier's – just the moment she accepts her first student._

Kurt smiled as he looked at Rachael's door. _You're the one who did it. You've got Kitty all inspired about teaching… Well… Lucy helped. Brian too I suppose. But you made it fun for her. _

He smiled. _And I wouldn't have it any other way._ He nodded. _I never thought I'd be able to offer people what Xavier offered me. And now… _

_Now it's all coming together._


	3. Excalibur Chapter Three

Sebastian Shaw swallowed nervously. There were a lot of new faces sitting around the Hellfire Club's meeting of the Inner Circle. But, despite how offsetting that was, it's not what concerned him tonight. Tonight he was afraid for one reason only. He was in the presence of Mr. Mildred Watts

"I believe that, at our last meeting, we agreed to think on the idea of allowing Mr. Watts to confront Excalibur." He paused. "I have given this a great deal of thought. And I for one am against it."

Whispers swept the room and looks of revelation and understanding were exchanged.

Mr. Watts leaned out of the crowd and quietly turned to face Sebastian. Watts was a small and unassuming man and immaculately dressed for someone who just came from a cage fight.

"But we each have a say, so I will poll the club. Emma?" Sebastian began.

"I'm against it too." She said quickly.

Sebastian paused. She had been very conservative lately and he thought Kurt Wagner might have had a part in that. Many more glances were exchanged about the table and some murmurs of dissent.

Sebastian turned to the next face in line. "An you Lexworth?"

"I'm for it actually." He smiled confidently and bumped elbows conspiratorially with Donavan, to his immediate right.

"I say yes as well." Donavan announced. Followed by more murmurs.

And one by one Sebastian went around the room. Only Watts sat silent, not being allowed a vote since he was the issue.

Finally Sebastian had to admit it. "Well, it looks like Mr. Watts is going to be given his chance. Congratulations Mr. Watts."

Mr. Watts nodded once, pleasantly in gratitude, stood up, put on his tiny little bola hat and left the room without a word.

Sebastian fought off a shiver. _Lucky break_… "Then I guess we are adjourned."

And everyone stood up and broke for the exits.

Emma paused and found a quiet moment with Sebastian. "Do you think Watts influenced the vote?"

Sebastian shrugged. "We may never know. Do you think he's up to the task?"

"If I thought he was up for the task I'd have voted for him." She said with a shake of her head.

Sebastian eyed her for a long second. "Would you Emma? Would you… _really_?"

For just a moment she looked frightened and caught. "What are you implying?" She asked at last.

Sebastian smiled. "Why… nothing Emma. Nothing at all."

And Emma felt a slight chill pass through her.

She pulled on her jacket and made a beeline for the door.

_Damn Sebastian_! She cursed mentally. _Of course I would_… But then she paused. _Or would I_?

In fact, Kurt had scared her as strait as The White Queen could get. Most of what she'd done to advance herself lately amounted to no more than insider trading – the way she stole all her money to begin with. And that hardly seemed anything like a real crime to her anymore.

_I should have taken Kurt up on his offer. He could have kept Illyana and I apart, I'm sure of it._

She sighed. _But I made my choice_. She looked at her very expensive watch. _I just hope it's all worth it…_

She pursed her lips. Once she never would have considered such a thing. It had always been 'worth it'. Right up until the day she had to cross Kurt Wagner.

She stepped in to the elevator and looked at the operator. "Lobby please." She said softly.

The boy smiled and shifted the lever to start the car moving.

"Rough day?" The boy asked.

Emma smirked sourly. "Yes. I suppose so."

The boy nodded. "I know I don't have the stress that a lot of you big business types have to deal with." He began. "But you know what always makes me feel better?"

Emma's curiosity was piqued. "What?"

"I go down to Club 16 by the docks. Almost every Wednesday and Friday night." He nodded. "And I dance."

"Really?" Emma looked at him.

"Oh, I know I don't look the type." He smiled and looked at his slight potbelly. "But some friends took me two weeks back and we saw Tabitha Smith, Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputin. And you know where they're from, right?"

"Excalibur." Emma said dourly.

"That's right." He smiled and nodded. "Can you imagine? There I was just minding my own business and the next thing I know I'd been dancing with Tabitha Smith!" He barked a laugh. "I mean, everyone knows they're heroes and everything – with powers out the wazoo – but when you meet them face to face they're just regular fun loving people." He shrugged. "They come in twice a week and just get the whole place worked up."

She eyes him carefully.

"I've been hopin' to meet Wagner myself." He continued. "I'd like to shake his hand."

She was torn between her duty and her emotions. "I met Kurt Wagner face to face once." She said at last. "Before he became famous."

"Yeah?" The boy was impressed. "What's he like in person?"

She thought it over. "He's very kind. Very polite." She pursed her lips. "Very down to earth."

The boy nodded. "Well, you'd have to be, lookin' like that, wouldn't you?" He pressed.

She looked at him. "How so?"

The boy shrugged. "Well, lets face it… He's scary looking until you hear him talk about himself and his friends. Even that broadcast he did was a little scary. Like when he told those conspiracy people that he was coming for them. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that to save my life."

Emma smiled sadly. "Yeah, that's one place I wouldn't want to be either." She admitted. _Despite the wealth, power, influence…_

The boy smiled. "Lucky you've only got business worries then isn't it. Could always be worse. You could be a member of the Hellfire Club."

The lift stopped and the doors opened.

Emma fished a bill out of her pocket and put it in his hand.

"Wot?" He looked at it. "Excuse me, but this is a hundred."

"I know." She smiled. "Two dollars tip for the ride. The rest was for the conversation."

"Wow." He stared at the bill.

"Have a dance or two on me." She smiled and walked away.

"I sure will. And thank you!" He called after her.

She waved back over her shoulder without looking. "Don't mention it."

The boy blew an exasperated breath out through his lips. _Don't mention it? It's the highlight of my week!_

Emma crossed the lobby and slipped out the large glass double-doors.

She raised her hand and a cab jumped to the curbside.

"Where to?" The man asked her.

_Out_… She thought before saying: "Frost Enterprises on Wickson."

The driver pulled the little flag down and started the drive.

"What do you think of Excalibur?" She asked the driver.

He shrugged. "That Lucy Logan's a sweet one. Had her in my cab just under a week ago. She tips good too."

"Yeah?" Emma pressed. "Where was she going?"

The man smiled coyly. "I'm sure it was a private matter."

Emma eyed him in the mirror. "Would double your fare make it more public?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"What about four times? If you take the long way around?" She pressed.

"Are you a reporter or something?" He narrowed his eyes at her in the reflection.

"No. Just an old acquaintance of Kurt Wagner." She said, dropping his name in hopes of an answer.

The man looked torn. "I can't tell you where she went at first. That's a confidence as far as I'm concerned. But I could tell you what she was looking for."

Emma nodded. "Sounds fair."

The man eyed her for a moment and she pulled out two bills and handed them over the seat. He thrust them in to his shirt pocket and turned off the meter.

"She was looking for someone with a boat, no questions asked." He smiled. "Something large enough for a mess of people but small enough to escape notice if you know what I mean."

"A boat?" She was a little shocked. _What would she want with a boat?_

He nodded. "She was looking to buy it I think and make it her own."

"Did she find one?" Emma asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't." He smiled. "But after she talked to the man about getting one, I did take her to the Harbor Master's office."

"Isn't that where you'd rent a slip to keep a boat in?" Emma studied him cautiously.

He nodded slowly. "That it is." He turned the corner. "Well, we're here."

She glanced in to her offices.

Then back to the cab driver.

"Take me to the Harbormasters Office." She told him.

And he smiled, then pulled down the little flag on the meter before pulling out in to traffic once again.


	4. Excalibur Chapter Four

Alistaire beamed in pride. "Thank you very much." He told the man behind the counter as he took the envelopes. "I'm sure they'll all enjoy getting these."

"Everybody does." The man behind the counter smiled. "Tell me something… You met 'em all, right?"

Alistaire nodded. "Sure have."

"Why does the Braddock girl look Asian when her brother looks Irish?" The man asked. "Me mum and her friends have been debatin' that one at the beauty shop."

Alistaire chuckled. "I thought it was different parents myself but I never thought to ask. Will you be in next Friday when I come back?"

"Sure. Sure." The man nodded.

"I'll find out for you by then." Alistaire smiled.

"Thanks!" The man smiled. "My mum's birthday's next week. What a treat. She loves to gossip."

"No problem." Alistaire smiled. "And be sure and tell your mum I said hello."

"I will." The man replied. _What nice folks_! The man thought. _Who would have guessed it_?

Alistaire stuffed the paychecks in to his satchel and fastened it's buckles before slipping outside. He bypassed three government limousines with their drivers waiting. Many smiled and waved.

"What's the good word?" Alistaire asked them cheerfully.

"Hey, Mr. Stuart, you remember me?" One asked. "I took you and Kurt Wagner from the airport to the reception that night."

"Oh, yes. You were an excellent driver." Alistaire shook his hand.

"Hey, listen, if any of your people need a driver, I want them to ask for me. Okay? Monroe. Michael Monroe." He gave Alistaire a business card. "I felt real bad leaving you there that night when they called me away and made you take that smaller car. I'd love to drive for you now that you're on top again, you know?"

Alistaire took the card. "I'll pass the message along. You never know." He smiled and took three steps towards his mini-cooper.

"Is this your ride?" Monroe asked.

"Oh, yes." Alistaire keyed the alarm button on his key chain and the car's lights flashed with a beep as it deactivated.

Monroe circled the car. "Damn! That is sweet. Tinted glass, sweet rims, and that sparkly paint…"

Alistaire laughed. "Take a look inside." He opened the door and several of the drivers circled around to look. "Have a seat."

Monroe slipped in to the car, afraid to touch anything. It was obviously a well cared for car that had been recently detailed.

"The red button is Nitrous Oxide for bursts of speed." Alistaire began, pointing over Micheal's shoulder. "The blue button releases two stop-sticks from the back bumper."

"What's a stop stick?" One of the drivers asked.

"It's a foam stick with nasty metal razors inside. I press that button and I drop two sticks. They jump to either side of the car and pop the tires of anyone behind me."

"Wow." Monroe said. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"See the little handle next to the shifter on the floor?" Alistaire asked.

"Sure." Michael looked longingly at the lever.

"I pull that and these little devices under the car create a cushion of positively charged ions that the car will float on top of."

"It flies?" One of the other drivers said in shock.

"It floats." Alistaire corrected. "About eight feet above pavement and three or four above water."

"But how's it go forward if the wheels aren't touching?" Monroe asked.

"Flip that toggle switch near the ignition."

Monroe flipped it and a panel fell away to reveal four more toggles, each covered with a protective flip cover to protect from accidental use.

Just then a panel hydraulically lowered itself on the back of the car and some of the drivers pointed in awe.

"I've got five jets across the back. Four for bursts of speed and cornering and one for standard momentum." Alistaire smiled again.

Michael Monroe jumped out of the car and looked at the exposed jets across the back panel. "That's amazing." He said softly.

And the other drivers murmured their agreement.

Alistaire checked his watch.

"Yeah, we'll let you get going." Michael said, taking the hint. "Thanks for showing us the car though. It's incredible."

"You're more than welcome." Alistaire told him. "And I'll be sure and pass your message along to Kurt and the others."

Michael beamed. "Thanks a lot. I mean it."

Alistaire smiled and settled back in to his car, closing the door and fastening is seatbelt when he realized that one of the drivers was still standing there looking attentive.

Alistaire rolled down his window but before he could speak the man handed him a piece of paper. "If you could sir… My sister's boy… He needs… help."

Alistaire took the note. "Help?" He asked.

The man nodded. "With his… gifts."

"Ahhh!" Alistaire nodded. "He's a mutant."

The driver nodded, his eyes downcast.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Alistaire asked.

The man pursed his lips. "Nothing that wont become clear at first sight." He shrugged. "Thank you."

Alistaire nodded. "I'll pass this along to Kitty right away. She's looking for recruits for a mutant education program that helps people use their gifts."

The man's eye held only sadness. "Well, I hope that Excalibur is up for a challenge. Because some times… There's just no talking to the boy."

Alistaire smiled. "We've got some of the best looking women in the empire assigned to Excalibur. I'm sure he'll find someone there he wants to talk to."

The man managed a weak smile. "He will at that." But the smile seemed to be saying "_You've been warned_."

At just that moment, a young boy, barely sixteen was slowly walking along the road to the lighthouse.

_Six more miles_. He told himself as he eyed the roadside distance sign. _Six more miles…_

He reached behind him and fished a water bottle out of his backpack. He unscrewed the cap and took several long swallows before replacing it and zipping the pack by reaching over his head.

_I hope…_ But that was as far as he got. He hoped too much in his own opinion and he didn't want to admit to wanting and desiring things that might not actually be coming.

_Well… They can't just turn me away… I mean... Of course they can… But_ … He sighed. _How am I supposed to offer my 'services' if I don't have a clue about my mutation? _

He tried to shake the idea off with thoughts like: _But they understand these things, it's their job_. And _They can help you._

Above all, that last one was what he was hoping for most viemently. If someone could help him understand his power then he could begin using it.

He looked up at the overcast sky above_. That's not too much to ask, is it God? I just want a purpose. I want to be useful_. He shivered. _I'm tired of living outside and on the streets… Pointlessly…_

Slowly he circled the curve and there, in the distance, the lighthouse appeared.

"Wow." He stared at it for a long moment. Suddenly his hair felt long and unkempt. He felt dirty from the morning dew and the long walk.

_If I cut across the field instead of following the road I'll be there much quicker._

He debated. _One step closer to knowing_… He grimaced. _Knowing if I'm useless or not_…

He shivered a bit. _That is… If I can get them to talk to me…_

Slowly he realized that he was indeed cutting across the field toward the lighthouse. Everything inside him screamed to turn around and walk away. He wanted to go back to huddling under bridges and sitting on park benches to pass the time.

_And if I were there… I'd be thinking of doing nothing but coming here._ He admitted, still amazed at the courage of his feet to just keep plugging away while his mind screamed in fear.

_I'll knock, and ask if they have a minute… If someone will just let me explain… _

And up on top of the lighthouse, someone spied him crossing the field.


	5. Excalibur Chapter Five

Brian rested his palms on the banister and stared down from the deck of the lighthouse. "Looks like company." He noted casually.

His sister Betsy held out the reflector that was supposed to help her tan her face and throat as she basked in the cloudy, murky English countryside. "Who is it?"

"Backpacker." He replied. "Looks like he's coming here to the lighthouse."

She smiled slightly. "So why don't you go down there and see if you've managed to learn how to be delicate with people as well as things…"

Brian smiled back at her. It had taken him forever to learn his own strength. And the only thing that really helped was when Kitty decided that they were all English enough to have tea at tea-time. Provided of course that Brian poured and served the entire group.

By the third day everyone was getting some and cup breakage was down to a minimum. Now, he might lose one cup per week. Not that it mattered as Forge had a whole host of machines designed specifically to mend 'Brian Damage'.

"You think I can't handle this guy?" He asked with a smirk.

She shook her head. "You're my brother and I love you. But let's face it – incredibly helpful – you're not."

He looked like he was teetering on being offended. "What's in it for me?"

She smiled. _Same old Brian_… "I'll tell you what." She decided. "If you can handle this guy – provided it takes more than twenty minutes – I'll put in a good word for you with Illyana." She smiled and pursed her lips. "We're practicing together every night this week."

Brian debated.

"But screw it up…" She laughed. "And you have to get a flag for a cape and do the Captain Britain dance."

"NO!" He shook his head.

She laughed again.

"How about if I screw it up I give you my journal."

She sat up. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. He had always kept a journal and she had never been allowed to read it – not that being allowed mattered much to her. But he had resumed the practice after he regained his mobility and he knew – there were things in that book she would love to read.

"You're on." She told him. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck." He smiled. "I'm in love."

And he spun away from the rail, disappeared inside and started down the steps.

"Sucker." She said out loud. Then she peered over the edge of the deck and saw the boy below. _Oh, Brian… He's not a backpacker… He's homeless you clod…_

And suddenly she felt terrible. _You had better be nice to him you overgrown … child._ She looked up towards the non-existent sun and then dropped the reflector by the chair and went to get dressed in order to help if she could.

Brian slipped down the stairs and opened the heavy metal door to the lighthouse. He stepped out slowly, waiting for the boy to approach.

_Whoa_. The boy thought. _He's not a man. He's his own little building_! He swallowed. _What did I get myself in to?_

He glanced back the way he had come. The wind was swaying all the grass and it looked very calm and peaceful. Then he glanced back at Brian. _Did he just get taller?_

The boy shook it off and then smiled and waved. "Good morning!" He called out.

"Morning!" Brian replied happily. "You're a long way off … from just about everything."

"Not from you!" He called back. "Is this Excalibur's lighthouse?"

Brian nodded. "Sure is." He smiled. "But why would you be looking for us?"

The boy jogged the last twenty steps and looked Brian right in the nipple, then he lifted his head and met his eyes. "I think I'm a mutant." He said plainly. "But… I've got… issues."

Brian looked both hesitant and understanding. "Issues?" He ventured.

The boy shrugged. "I know I do things. But I don't know how it happens or why… or how to do it again."

"What's your name?" Brian asked him.

"Wilson." Was all he replied.

"Well Wilson, we've got the best people in the country to check you out. Why don't you come on in?"

"Really?" He glanced down at his dirty clothes and black-bottomed bare feet.

Brian shrugged. "Sure. You could clean up some if you want. Are you hungry?"

Wilson's stomach growled at the suggestion.

"Then come on in." Brian shrugged. "Bathroom's on the left at the top of the stairs. And I'll check out what's laying around the kitchen."

"T-thanks." Wilson looked shocked. "Does this happen a lot around here?"

Brian shook his head with a chuckle. "No. You're our first walk up."

'Then… really… _Thank you_." Wilson met Brian's eyes and suddenly Brian was embarrassed to be helping this boy just to get another date with Illyana.

"You're… _really welcome_." Brian told the boy, his mind now much more filled with the acts of kindness he'd received when he had been crippled (See Growing Up – Same Author).

Wilson closed the door and slipped around the corner of the sink to stop in front of the mirror. _Oh, God_… He looked himself up and down. _I'll never get clean…_

He glanced at the shower and wondered for a moment, and then he glanced to the sink. He spied a razor and then his reflection.

And it seemed to take only a second from when he turned on the water, and suddenly he was marveling at himself without his beard and mustache.

He glanced back to the shower. _Shampoo…_ He shivered. _Maybe… if I am really quick…_

And within a moment he was under the thick and hearty stream of water. He soaped his hair quickly and then snatched up a washcloth and the soap. A moment later he felt reborn as he turned off the water and stepped out of the tub.

He fished through his pack and took out what he though must have been his cleanest clothes, then put them on. They hung several sizes too large on him and he pursed his lips. _At least I'm clean_…

He opened the door and found a small Asian girl standing before him. "Wilson I presume?" She said with a smile. "Brian's up in the kitchen." She pointed the way.

"Thanks." He smiled. "And you are?"

"Waiting to use the bathroom." She said, slipping past him. "But you can call me Betsy. I'm Brian's sister." She added that last bit out of fear that he'd say something to offend Brian.

"Wow." Wilson shook his head. "Great gene-pool."

She laughed at him slightly as she closed the door.

Wilson ran his tongue over his teeth and tasted a nasty film. _Damn_… He pulled a bandana out of his bag and quickly used it to clean his teeth as he slipped up the stairs. He shoved it in his pocket when he got to the top and saw Brian's big, meaty elbow moving menacingly in and out of the kitchen while he sliced some fresh bread.

Brian caught sight of him. "That was quick." He noticed. "I hardly recognize you."

"Me either – when I first … looked in the mirror." He shook his head.

Brian reached out and snagged up a plate and began piling up a sandwich for Wilson. It took only a second and he was quite proud of handling such delicate things without incident.

He spun the plate to Wilson and opened the fridge. "Soda?"

"Ummm Water?" Wilson asked.

"Sure." Brian grabbed a glass, a real glass, and filled it. "Why don't we take in the view. There's a table on the deck you could eat at."

"Yeah. Okay." Wilson

Brian pointed up the stairs and Wilson followed. Little did he know that four steps later he would discover the best ocean view in all of Britain.

"Good lord!" Wilson blinked twice and looked at Brian.

"It is something, isn't it? At night the boats drift by all lit up too. That's always a great image." Brian just stared.

"I've walked all over this country." Wilson said. "And I've never seen anything like this."

Brian smiled. "We get that a lot around here, although not often for the view." Brian opened the glass doors with ease and ushered Wilson through. He took a seat that let him the furthest out to sea and sat down to eat.

"Take your time." Brian told him. "But when you're ready I'd like to know as much about you as I can. Particularly about your mutation."

Wilson nodded, chewing his sandwich. He forced himself to swallow a bite and met Brian's eyes. "Well, mostly it happens when I'm asleep." He began.

"What does?" Brian asked.

Wilson continued chewing. "Well, it's different every time. The first time it was music. And it's been music since too. But the second time it was cartoons."

"Cartoons?" Brian asked, feeling completely lost.

Wilson nodded. "Streaks, coils, stick figure explosions that flashed in multiple colors. You know, cartoons."

"And when you say… It happens, when you're asleep, and it's cartoons and music… you're not talking about dreaming, are you?"

"I might be." Wilson admitted. "But if that's it – then my dreams get out of my head and other people experience them."

"Really?" Brian asked.

Wilson nodded. "And some times it doesn't end until I wake up."


	6. Excalibur Chapter Six

Mr. Mildred Watts took off his slim little gray gloves and set them down on his desk. He had a nice office, trimmed in oak, with matching antiques and a large fireplace.

His secretary, whom he rarely sees, had left him several messages; which he promptly ignored.

Instead he drew a small, tarnished silver key to unlock his right hand desk drawer. He placed the key back in to his pocket and sat down before opening the drawer.

He took out a stack of file folders and spread them out, opening each one and folding it's cover back, to reveal that each was a separate dossier on each of the heroes of Excalibur, complete with photo's and DVD's of video.

He pulled his note pad from his pocket and took Forge's file in front of him. To the already copious notes, from his hastily jotted shorthand, the man added:

"The ambiguity of this subjects fighting ability is a thing of the past. Rather than being uneducated or untrained as originally thought, 'Forge' seems more than capable even under difficult circumstances. This, of course, differs from the established history of the subject. And while it's unclear why the story conflicts, what is very clear is that it would take a fighter of considerable ability to rival him."

He paused and looked at the wet, black ink on the page and softly blew on it before he continued.

"As stated before, removal of this target is necessary to prevent any form of restructuring of the team. Psychology reviews suggest that upon Wagner's demise this subject will galvanize emotionally, most likely in to some form of zealot. Vigilante behavior is certain to follow. Recommend removal before Wagner's end."

He paused and considered his words carefully.

"Addendum: Expect similar behavior from Subject Two, Lucy Logan, upon the death of this subject. Although possibly in a less cerebral form."

Then he opened took Lucy's file and flipped to the last page of notes where he added:

"Recommend divulging Item Number 37 of this file's genetic profile to the appropriate parties, i.e. The Aristocracy, in order to utilize them against this subject. Recommend her removal precede all other events, save for step one of elimination process."

He replaced the file and then turned to Rachael's folder.

The first entry read: "Rachael Gray: No credit report, birth certificate, entry visa, etc."

But Mildred was a man of means and he was rightly proud of what he'd learned about Rachael Grey.

He still knew almost noting about her origin, lineage, mental state, personality or current situation.

He wasn't, in fact, even able to verify that her last name was correct.

The only pictures he had of her were either pulled from the short video clip off channel twelve or blurry and from great distances.

He smiled at the hazy images.

And then he turned them back to reveal the results of a scan he had preformed himself.

The process involved getting a look at Rachael through a properly calibrated mutagenic signature-scanning device.

Then that information was downloaded from the device in to a much larger core system that analyzed every aspect of a total spectrum analysis.

And it printed out through a moderately priced yet photo quality printer on his desk.

But as he stared at it now, he stood in awe - again. Because this was the most advanced mutant identifying technology in the world. It told him what no one else in this world could possibly know.

First it told him that Rachael Grey was the most powerful mutant on record with the Hellfire Club's extensive archive. She is in fact so powerful that she's considered a theoretical impossibility.

And secondly, it told him what he considered to be the most important bit of information in the world…

It told him that Rachael Gray was not from his world at all. While in some circles this is nothing more than a bit of trivia, it meant a great deal to Mr. Watts.

He turned the page and slowly read down the procedure list he had compiled. It was entitled "Seizure of The Phoenix Force" and he could find no flaw in it's design.

He breathed slightly easier. His notes were now in order and his plan in place. All that remained was the execution…_s_.

And Mr. Mildred Watts immediately set about making it so… Right after tea.

Tabby smiled as the cab pulled her up to the lighthouse. She had been visiting a friend in Scotland and was glad to be back. While she enjoyed the trip, there were some serious overtones that she couldn't ignore.

She tipped the driver well and smiled thankfully. _Poor guy won't have another fare for an hour. _She thought.

_Whoooeeee_! He thought when he saw her tip. "Thanks!"

"No problem." She took a deep breath as she turned away from the car. "Have a good one." She called back over her shoulder.

_Nice girl_. The driver smiled. _Weird Accent._

Tabby grimaced slightly. _Poor Jimmy…_

She hefted her bag on to her shoulder and charged up the stairs. _I have to ask Forge…_

"What the hell happened to your face?" She demanded when she saw him.

"Kurt did it! He's gone insane!" Forge looked panicked as he grabbed her hand "We have to get out of here!"

"Really?" She swallowed as the panic shot like ice through her veins.

"No." Forge smiled and relaxed his stance. "Just messing with you."

"Auh!" She hit him playfully yet honestly. "Don't do that! Geesh!" She whacked him a few good times. "Those things can really happen!"

"Ow, ow, ow! I know, ow!"

She sighed. "Really, how'd it happen?"

"Cage match with two giant Irishmen." He said proudly.

"Fine." She decided. "Don't tell me." She shook her head.

"No. Really." He laughed. "Irishmen."

"Okay. Whatever… I have a question." She bit her lip quickly in nervous hesitation.

"Shoot." He said, eyeing her curiously.

"Do you know anything about… medical devices?" She shrugged. "Anything… kinda advanced? Maybe… for coma patients?"

Forge swallowed hesitantly. "I hate saying 'no' to that question." He said almost guiltily. "Why, you know someone who needs something?"

She nodded 'yes' and looked very reserved. "I've got someone who needs a miracle…," She said sadly. "And I just don't know anyone else who might have one up their sleeve."

Forge dropped his head and grimaced. "I guess… I'd like to know more about it… I'm sorry to say… I can't promise that I can be any help…" He shrugged. "Biology was never my best subject."

She nodded. "Anything… would be something." She shrugged. "I've got medical records…"

"I'll start there." He said softly_. It's my own fault… You can't take up Shamanism without being called upon to heal…_ He cast his eyes upwards. _We couldn't start with cold sores or something?_

And a small clap of thunder in the distance seemed to insist 'No, we could not'.

"Thanks." She said, drawing the records out of her bag and handing them to Forge before slipping out of the room.

And a knife of guilt swelled within Forge. _You know what you can do man_… _Why haven't you made more medical devices_? He tried to push the feeling back because he knows he couldn't possibly be inventing everything that needs to be made.

_But still…_ He chided himself. _If you're not going to do it… Who will_?

And he opened the folder and began to read.

Betsy looked in disbelief at Brian. "Honestly. He's sleeping?"

Brian nodded. "We're trying to get his power to work."

She laughed a bit. "Hold on… " She smiled despite herself. "Let me get this strait…"

He waved absently. "Please! I thought of that. Homeless guy needs to sleep himself silly while we wait for his powers to kick on. Maybe he even sleeps better on a full stomach?" He shook his head. "But I don't think so…" He sighed. "He might be crazy… But he believes it… I think."

She nodded a bit. "He doesn't seem the type." She shrugged. "But you are pretty gullible."

"Gullible?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Name me one time _I_ was ever kidnapped." She said. "I dare you."

"I was crippled! I couldn't move!" He defended. "That wasn't gullibility, that was inability!"

"What about when you were eighteen in Barbados? Dad had to …"

"I know what he had to do." Brian sighed with a smile. "And you're right… That _was_ gullibility."

"What was her name?" Betsy joked.

"Theresa." He admitted like a guilty child. "And she was pretty…"


	7. Excalibur Chapter Seven

Illyana stood peeking out of her room. The door was open just a crack and she could see down the hall and out on to the deck. Brian was talking with Betsy.

_It hurts me to look at him_. She thought. _It hurts me that I like to look at him as well._

She shook her head. _It's just like me to ruin something wonderful before it ever has a chance to start._

_And then agonize over how badly I'd blown it._

Her face knotted up and she was close to tears. _I don't know how long I can stay here before they find me out… Or I crack under the strain._

_Maybe_… She swallowed. _Maybe I could_… She began to shake. _Could I… Tell him?_

She began breathing heavily.

_NO! I WILL NOT… _

_I need to … make … amends._

She sniffed and forced her head high.

_Forgiveness… Is for the deserving._

_Not for filth like me._

She looked at herself in the mirror. _And still… you let yourself forget, don't you? You go dancing! You laugh with them! _

_BRIAN TOOK YOU FLYING!_ She told herself. _AND YOU LOVED IT!_

She shook all over, the image of herself looking back began to disgust her now.

_The best thing… I could ever do… is die._

She turned away from the mirror and grabbed a towel from the top of her hamper to wipe her tears.

_Just don't let on_. She told herself. _Just don't let on._

Kurt sat in his study, the small room at the end of the hall with the odd shaped bench and the low sitting table.

Kurt knew why the bench was odd and why the table sat low. But it was a secret.

If you promise not to tell, you can read on:

His 'study' was … a bathroom.

The odd shaped bench hid a toilet and the low sitting table covered a sink.

Originally it had been mistaken for a storage closet, but upon finally cleaning it completely out – Kurt had discovered the truth.

Working through the dead of night he disguised the room as best he could and then moved a bookcase in to finish the 'look' of the place.

While living at the mansion in Bayville Kurt had found himself totally envious of Charles Xavier. Not for Xavier's gifts, his fortune, his influence or his competence.

No.

Kurt envied his bathroom.

While Kurt was fighting any number of Jamies, let alone everyone else at the mansion, for a shot at the bathrooms in the morning – Xavier had a private bathroom just off his bedroom.

It was wonderfully ornate and frighteningly clean compared to the 'public' bathrooms everyone else shared.

It hadn't hit Kurt until he had hidden the bathroom, as he went to go to sleep, that he had actually thanked God, in his prayers – for that toilet.

He remembers thinking, right afterward: _Ach, God must think I'm a twit_! And then he paused before adding _You know… I spent too much time with Alistaire_. Who was the only person Kurt had ever heard use the word 'twit'.

It also occurred to him that Kitty could find that bathroom in a heartbeat. Lucy has probably already sniffed it out, Brian's too big to fit in the room so it's not an issue, Rachael is a powerful telepath, telekinetic and could more than likely discover the bathroom despite the disguise, Forge must have seen the pipes leading out the floor and probably already knows the truth… So, in fact, his greatest secret and indulgence… Is really only being kept from a handful of people; Betsy, Illyana, to some extent Alistaire (As he doesn't want to have to tell Alistaire that they've been having all their meetings in the bathroom) and…

_Tabitha_.

Kurt isn't sure of a lot of things in this world, but one thing he was more than aware of was this: Tabitha hogs the bathroom.

She did it at the mansion. She does it at the lighthouse and Kurt suspected that when she was put in solitary confinement in jail they probably didn't tell her and someone simply locked the bathroom door while she was in there.

Even with three or four people waiting she thinks almost nothing of spending forty-five minutes to an hour in the bathroom.

_So she's not getting in to mine!_ Kurt decided, with a hesitant swallow. _That and… It's been too long. If I tell her now… She'll kill me for holding out on her!_

He shook his head. _One way or another… I'm going to end up in trouble over this. The only question is… How long can I get away with it?_

Then he laughed at himself… because some times he thinks he just isn't right in the head.

Wilson dozed on the couch. He had thought that it was like sleeping on a cloud as he lay down for the first time. It was, after all, far more comfortable than a park bench.

Somewhere inside, he was disappointed, because it wasn't going to happen this time and he knew it.

But at the same time… He loved this couch.

And so he snuggled in with a smile and snored – ever so softly.

Tabitha swung her head in to Kurt's 'study'. "What's up?" She smiled.

Kurt jumped a mile. "Oh, you scared me. Velcome back. How was Jimmy?"

She smiled sadly. "Not so good." She shrugged slowly.

Kurt pursed his lips. "It sounds like we need to talk."

She sighed. "Probably not. Jimmy put up a fuss. I wanted to try to sneak his daughter on to our insurance. I thought Alistaire could do that. But he wont do it. He's stubborn."

Kurt grimaced.

"I asked Forge to look in to it." She said. "I don't think he'd put up much of a fuss is we had an idea but he's totally against taking any kind of charity."

"I should explain the difference between charity and generosity to him." Kurt fumed.

"There's a difference?" Tabby asked.

Kurt nodded. "Charity implies giving what you can spare to someone who needs it. Generosity is about doing what you can when you can so that you can sleep at night." He swallowed and looked down at his hands. "Pride makes fools…" He said under his breath.

"Yeah. Bot only of Alistaire lately." Tabby smiled slightly and looked to see if she had made Kurt smile at all.

He shot her a small one just out of sympathy and looked back down at his desk.

"You know…" Tabby looked at his desk. "I always thought that ws weird, having a mirror right in front of a desk like that. It's weird."

Kurt's perimiter alarms went off. _Hurry… HURRY_!

"Hey, are you hungry?" Kurt asked. "I haven't eaten in forever."

He began to usher her out of the room.

"Sure… I guess… I could… eat." He had successfully managed to get her out of the room but… for just an instant, she peered back inside curiously.

They hadn't gone more than a few steps when they stopped.

"Whose on the couch?" Kurt asked.

Tabby looked at him in disbelief. "I passed him on the way in… You don't know?"

Kurt shook his head.

Just then Illyana slipped out of her room with a smile. "Welcome back Tabitha."

"Thanks!" Tabby hugged her and she hugged back slightly.

"Who is on the couch?" Illyana asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Ve don't know. Just found him."

"I am… trying … to sleep." Wilson said softly as he began to wake up.

"Ach. Sorry." Kurt jumped with a smile towards the kitchen, pulling Tabby with him.

Illyana giggled and followed them, whispering "Sorry."

"Go back to sleep." Kurt told him, vanishing in to the kitchen.

Wilson looked after him for long moment. "No… uh… problem?"

And he rolled over slightly and closed his eyes. He thought he would be awake for a long moment reflecting on that conversation, but beyond thinking that Kurt was smaller in person than on TV, he was wrong.

And he snored softly once again.

"Vhat is he doing here?" Tabby whispered at Kurt in the kitchen.

Kurt smiled. "If he's sleeping now, what ever he wants will probably keep."

And with that he pulled a plate out of the cabinet and opened the fridge.


	8. Excalibur Chapter Eight

Emma was extremely cautious as she crossed the roof and peered in through Mildred Watts' skylight. She wore a white ninja suit, complete with mask and gloves.

She watched him replacing his files in a desk drawer and then lock it.

When he stood up and began crossing the room she couldn't believe her luck.

_He's leaving!_ She realized with an excited start.

And indeed, he locked the door behind him and stepped outside, his keys in hand.

She pried the edge of the skylight free and propped it open before casting a glance inside. She then tied off the end of a rope and dropped the rest of the coil inside.

She slid down to the floor and examined the lock briefly before nodding. _Ahhh. Perfect_! She thought.

And then she whipped out a crowbar and broke the drawer wide open. She grabbed all the Excalibur folders and, unbeknownst to her, one more as well.

She shoved them roughly in to her bag and slung it over her shoulder before looking around the room.

She jumped the couch and broke open a display cabinet, then removed several expensive pieces of sculpture. She rounded off the scene by smashing open a glass cabinet and relieving it of two small gold Egyptian artifacts.

"Mildred! What are you doing in there?" Came a voice from the next room.

_What_? Emma turned quickly and dove for the rope, her treasures in tow.

She surprised herself at how the adrenaline moved her up the rope, but once at the top, she couldn't help herself. She peered down over the edge.

A small gray-headed old woman opened the connecting door between the rooms. "Mildred?" She asked.

Emma couldn't believe her eyes. The resemblance was unmistakable.

"Oh, my!" The woman replied, clutching her robe closed.

_Dear lord. He lives with his mother_! She shivered and turned quickly before she could be seen and darted towards the adjacent roof. She crossed a small personal catapult (The kind they use for stuntmen in movies). As she stepped on it she triggered it and allowed it to throw her to the next building.

She landed in a practiced roll and very quickly she moved to the edge of the building and a small thin piece of twine that ran back to the other roof and pulled.

The catapult jumped with the twine and she quickly reeled it in before making her escape in to the building.

She took the back stairs to her car and slipped in to the back.

"Drive" She said to the man at the wheel.

And then…

She hit his mind with a jolt. _You will forget we were here. You will not see the files. You will believe I am back here… With a man. And you will leave us alone._

The driver giggled.

He checked his mirror and giggled again.

"Oh, grow up." Emma smiled slyly, although she knew that from the driver's point of view it probably seemed mean. Then she slammed the privacy screen between the two compartments in the limo and shook her head. _Simple creatures._

The driver giggled again.

Although the privacy screen was dark, you could still make out shapes from the other side. No doubt he had quite a fantasy unfolding and she was relieved.

She drew out the files and began to read.

But that wasn't the only skullduggery afoot.

Back in Bayville a shadowy figure moved undetected through Xavier's mansion.

She slipped down the hall away from the medlab and out the back doors where she broke in to a run across the grounds.

Hank turned to discover the medlab refrigerator door standing ajar.

"Oh dear." He said, approaching slowly. _I hope the blood hasn't gone… bad_? And much to his astonishment as he opened the door, one of the bags they keep on hand in case a student needs a transfusion – was missing.

Quickly he surveyed what was still there and by process of elimination he deduced…

_Rogue… Someone's taken the blood we've banked from Rogue… This could be very, very bad._

In another quarter of the house a draft shifted and Logan sat bolt upright.

He sprung in to action and tore through the house, terrifying anyone in his way as he followed the scent.

He stopped at the open doors and he saw a shadowy figure disappear in to the distant tree line.

"What is it?" Bobby asked, racing to Logan's side.

Logan growled, low and guttural. "Mystique." He turned to Bobby. "Go tell Xavier." And then he bounded out of the mansion and crossed the lawn at a breakneck speed.

Mystique had a huge lead as she slipped out of the woods.

She met the man at his car. "What?" She asked. "I was supposed to meet you in town!"

"Get in." He said in a thick English accent.

She jumped in and the man peeled out, putting a great deal more distance between her and Logan's pursuit.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

She handed him the bag of blood.

"Now." She demanded. "Tell me why you wanted it."

"I thought for sure you'd ask for your money first." He handed her a stack of bills and she snatched them away.

"Now." She repeated, shoving the bills in to her blouse. "Tell me why you…"

But that was as far as she got before he zapped her with his stun gun, reached over and opened her door, forcing her out on to the road.

"Because that's all you're going to get." He smiled.

Mystique hit the road hard, without any way to brace herself, and rolled toward the bushes at the side of the road.

Slowly she forced herself to get up, bleeding, scraped and seething in anger.

"You're welcome." She whispered distastefully. "You bastard."

The man looked down at the bag of blood in his lap.

"Very soon Rogue… You're going to help me a great deal. Like you helped yourself to all those people over the years… Like you helped Apocalypse when he rose… And now… You'll help me have my revenge…"

He drew his cell phone out of the glove compartment and dialed the airport.

"Yes." He told them. "I have an open ended return ticket to England. I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

He paused. "Yes. I can be there in under an hour. Book me please. My ticket number is…" He fished it out of his pocket. "Eight, fourteen, twenty seven, twenty two."

"Thank you Mr. Williams. You're booked on flight 117 to London. Seat G 12."

"Thank you." He hung up the phone.

He eyed the blood lovingly. "And thank you as well." He told it.

"Next stop…Home." He decided softly. "And then … Infinite power."


	9. Excalibur Chapter Nine

Mr. Mildred Watts smiled as he rounded the walls of the great, stone, spiraling stairway. It was a white stone, something like slate and it seemed to descend for a half a mile before opening in to a room full of robed figures.

The robes were gold with blue trim, and hooded. The figures within the robes were of varying heights and sizes, from the oddly small to the frighteningly large. Although most were right around human sized.

They all seemed to have been waiting for him.

"PRESENT THE ITEM!" A voice from nowhere boomed.

And Mildred reached in to his pocket and drew out a small metal cigarette case. He pushed the button to open it and then drew out a single glass slide, wrapped in silk.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE ITEM!" The voice warned.

He opened the silk handkerchief to cover his hand and he watched as the slide rose in to the air and began to float away, obviously under the control of some telekinetic member of the group.

The slide found it's way across the room and on to a great projection microscope that projected the results on to the wall Mildred stood in front of, just over his head.

One by one, genetic readouts appeared on the projection, followed by gasps and exclamations of nervous anticipation.

And each new readout that appeared would cast yet another colored light across Mildred's face as he stood there… Bored and checking his watch.

And then, his face was cast in green and the room's tension broke with a collective gasp.

"Y-You…" The great psychic voice was hushed now, but still the same. "You claim to know the location … of The Heir?"

Mildred nodded, holding up a folded slip of paper, sporting a serene little smile as though grateful that they were all caught up now.

Mildred waited patiently while the telekinetic took this as his cue to retrieve the paper.

"If this new information proves true…" The psychic voice continued. "Then you will be forever remembered and honored by The Aristocracy."

Several murmured their agreement.

_How nice_. Mildred thought.

And when they lowered their heads to look upon the lighthouse's address, Mildred slipped back out the way he had come in.

When they looked up, he was gone.

"Brethren!" One of the robed figures called out. "Soon our leader shall be restored!"

And a great and wicked cheer went up throughout the room.

Mildred heard it echo up the stairway as he climbed his way back out, and allowed himself a tiny smile. It was a rare treat for him to make so many utter lunatics so incredibly happy.

_And_… He reminded himself. _It's not every day that one becomes a mysterious central character in the emergence of a new religion, now is it?_

So, quite pleased with himself and his accomplishments for the day, he decided that as soon as he got home… He would have a nice, long … nap.

Alistaire stepped out of his car slowly. He had intentionally parked a good 30 feet from the lighthouse or any form of cover shat so ever.

He stepped out and slammed the door behind him, casting his eyes around the area. Slowly he swept over the surroundings from left to right, until he ran out of ground and found only ocean, and when he finally relaxed and looked back towards the lighthouse…

"Ahh!" He jumped.

Lucy smiled at him. _He should be used to this by now_. She reasoned.

She had somehow managed to sneak up, silently to less than a foot away, with no cover.

She extended her hand, palm up with the fingers together.

"Oh, for heavens sake." Alistaire rolled his eyes and fished out her paycheck.

"I love Fridays." She laughed.

"I know." He smiled, handing her the check.

"Oh, Kurt's orders – You and Forge are supposed to train together now that I've taught Forge how to fight."

Alistaire swallowed. "O… kay?" He shrugged.

She laughed and spun around, almost skipping away.

_Wow_. Alistaire thought. _I didn't even see her put her check away! _He shook his head. _It's like a magic trick. I hold it out and it disappears. Poof_!

Alistaire turned towards the lighthouse and started up the path. Forge came sauntering down and Alistaire lost all pretense. "Oh my God, what happened to your face?"

Forge laughed. "It graduated Lucy's fighters training program." He said proudly.

"She said… we're to… Ummm…"

Forge laughed. "Yeah, Kurt wants me to teach you. Lucy wants me to keep fighting and stay sharp."

"Will I have to look like that to graduate your class?" Alistaire shook his head as he spoke.

"Probably not. Depends on how big the bet is."

"What?" Alistaire shook his head some more.

"Never mind." Forge told him. "Kurt's in his study. " _Bathroom_…

"Ah, I'd better get up there." Alistaire smiled and headed further up the path. …_on how big the bet is? Did he really just say that? What does it mean?_

A moment later Alistaire drifted up the stairs and Wilson's eyes fluttered open.

"Ahhh.." Alistaire looked at his quizzically. "Ummm…Kurt…"

"In the kitchen." Wilson nodded in the direction.

"Ahh."

And Wilson lowered both his head and his eyes as he began to drift back off to sleep.

Alistaire watched him drop off slowly. _Helpful chap, isn't he_? He smiled and turned off to find Kurt.

"Paychecks." Alistaire whispered as he rounded the corner in to the kitchen with the envelopes held high.

One by one he distributed them to their eager owners. _I'll have to slip Forge's under his door… Again_.

"Betsy and Brian are on the deck." Kurt waved. "Just be quiet, the guy on the couch is trying to sleep."

"Yeah, what's his story?" Alistaire looked around the sea of blank faces.

"You know what we do." Kurt shrugged.

"Hunh. Fancy that." Alistaire shrugged and ducked out the door, headed for the deck.

He slipped out with the envelopes held high.

Both Betsy and Brian smiled as they saw him coming.

"Who is the guy on the couch?" Alistaire asked.

Betsy smiled. "That's Captain Britain's first victory in the making." She teased.

Brain shook his head. "That's Wilson. He's a mutant who needs help. He walked up today. His powers function when he's sleeping so he's trying to test them out."

"But don't help him, he's Brian's case." She smiled. "We have a bet."

"Aaaahhh, I see." He said. "Oh, and Betsy, I've fielded a question… I hope it isn't too personal…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"How exactly are you and Brian related?"

She cocked her head. "What?"

"Well, you're rather... Asian looking and he's … well … not." Alistaire shrugged.

Brian cast his eyes down for a long moment.

Betsy managed a weak smile. "Oh, yeah. I … forget… sometimes… " She looked away. _Well, sooner or later_… She swallowed, just to delay answering. "Ummm… Can I take my time… Maybe… pick my words carefully… Because it's … complicated."

Alistaire nodded in sympathetic understanding. "Oh, no problem, but… in all honesty, this isn't the first time I've heard the issue raised. It's just never been asked of me before. And it could come up again. We are in a bit of a spotlight here…" He paused. "If there's anything I can do … I … would." He volunteered.

Brian smiled. Betsy did too, in quiet understanding. "Thanks, just… let me get it strait in my mind… before I try to explain it."

"Sure." Alistaire replied, slipping back in to the house, he passed a small, purple 'stuffed animal' dragon that was sitting on the back of the couch, staring down at Wilson.

Alistaire shook his head and laughed. _Was that there earlier_? He wondered, and then he slipped up the hall toward the kitchen.


	10. Excalibur Chapter Ten

Rachael Gray was sleeping in.

In her world there was no such thing as 'sleeping in'. Maybe for some random villager in some remote region but her experience never really allowed it.

Her astral form wandered the world as she slept. Invisibly, she walked the streets of Paris, Bali, El Salvador, Africa, Australia and in the U.S. – Maine.

Everywhere she saw smiling people dotting the crowds. People moved so bravely and confidently, as though they had no cares other than their own. Everyone glowed in their own robust astral light.

_Kurt's don't a wonderful job with this world. It's so alive… Every corner._

In her reality, where her father Scott Summers had assumed the role of Excalibur's leader, most of the world was hitting hard times by now. Scott's 'Zero Tolerance' program to cease hostilities between mutant and human had been adopted as a model around the world.

And soon, any mutant evidencing a power was considered to be 'suspicious', and demanded 'dealing with'. Every abuse ever visited upon a minority suddenly became directed towards mutant-kind and every atrocity in history began to repeat itself in new locations across the globe.

Rachael found herself walking a deserted London street.

The front page of today's paper swept past her in the breeze as she watched some children playing.

"I get to be the mutant this time!" One of the little boys said, taking a flashlight from his friend. "You have to run and hide!"

"Who you gonna be?" His friend asked. "I want to be a good guy if I'm being the human."

The first boy considered. "Okay. You be Alistaire Stuart. And I'll be Magneto."

_Magneto_? Rachael looked interested. _I haven't heard that name in a long time. Why do they think he's a bad guy?_

"Awww… Alistaire can't stop Magneto!" The second child complained.

The first one puffed up his chest. "He's a member of Excalibur, ain't he?"

The second boy laughed. "Yeah, okay." He picked up a stick. "This will be my neutralizer pistol."

"Are you sure that's what it's called?"

The second boy smiled again. "Me Dad read it to me right out of the paper." He shrugged. "Now run off and I'll give you a head start."

And the first boy took off down an alley and the second turned away and began to count.

Rachael shook her head and then raised it. _I'm near the coast. I bet I can see the lighthouse from here_.

She strained to look and sure enough there it was. And in a flash of blinding speed, so was she, standing on the rocks and looking up at the deck.

Alistaire stood above with Betsy and Brian. Brian glowed the brightest, his power having been held in reserve as it developed, and now it was as strong a light as it could be without pushing his physical form to become something new.

Betsy had a bright glow about her too. It was a neon purple light that was quite airy and relaxing. But that was not always the case. Rachael could look within her soul and see the deep violet residue of her past, when her light wasn't allowed to shine as brightly as she would have liked.

_Even so, such improvement!_ Rachael was stunned. _On my world all people ever did was get stronger. They never changed any other way. But here… You can become anyone you want with just the effort and the chance…_

_And Kurt gives people their chance_. She smiled. _Not even the Kurt I remember as being my 'uncle' back in my world could do that for me. And this one… He does it without hesitation._

Alistaire caught her eye. While he was not as bright and did not project his light as strongly, she studied him closely. He appeared to be lit from within – by a single bright spot of bluish light that sat just behind and above his eyes. It glowed so brightly as to look solid, like a jewel – or the seed of a soul that had been planted in his mind.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Forge asked her, making her jump.

"Forge, what!"

He gestured behind them where his body sat cross-legged, with his eyes closed and wearing a soft and relaxed smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He shrugged. "But you looked like you might want to talk."

She smiled. "And you saw me… how?"

He smiled at her. "This is an old Native American trick. Anyone can train their mind to step outside their body. It just takes effort and patience." He explained.

She looked down. "I do need to talk. But I don't know where to begin."

He gestured to some rocks and she sat down. He took a seat on one nearby. "We've all got difficult things to do here. I had to learn to fight. Look at my bodies face." He gestured in the general direction.

"Uh!" She shivered. "Were you learning to fight or to take a beating?"

"Both, probably." He shrugged. "Why don't you start with what you think you need to learn?"

She sighed gently. "I need to learn… Too much." She said, feeling overwhelmed. "I don't even know who the good guys are in this world. I heard some children talking about Magneto like he's some kind of evil mutant."

"That's because he kind of... _is_" Forge shrugged. "Why, what was he on your world?"

"A hero." She said sadly. "A dead hero who gave his life to save others."

Forge nodded. "And he inspired you?"

"Uh-hunh." She agreed. "To keep going when I thought I was done… I always figured that if he could give his life for his cause… then so could I."

Forge nodded thoughtfully. "I admire your dedication, but I think your world was a lot more accepting of death and casual losses. Kurt's told me that the X-Men have never had a fatality on the team."

"Really?" She shook her head. "How is that possible?"

"Good planning, lots of resources, and a total dedication to preserving life at all costs." Forge said. "Kurt's got it too. I know I'm in tons of danger by being here, but I've never felt safer."

"Me either." She agreed. "And no one's made any demands of me… I can't get over that." She smiled. "You know what Kurt told me?"

"What?"

"To help out when I knew I was the best person for the job." She smiled and shook her head. "He even said please."

Forge laughed. "Yeah, Kurt's a softy. But he means business. He's got about eighteen trials pending as a result of his campaign against The Hellfire Club. And from what I hear they've taken a lot of their activities underground."

Rachael sat quietly. "In my world my father executed more than thirty of them." She shook her head. "It was a huge mistake on his part."

"Death is not a solution to any real problem." Forge shrugged. "You can see that very clearly from here, on the astral level. Have you ever seen a soul leave a body?" He asked.

She shook her head 'no'. "I've never been able to relax enough to get here before. I knew how but… Mostly I was just a telekinetic brute on my world."

Forge smiled. "Well, this world responds pretty well to finesse too." He said. "But we can talk more when you're up and around for the day." He pointed to his right and Lucy stood there, staring at the two of them sitting on the rocks.

"How does she know we're here?" Rachael asked him.

"She and I have a psychic link. She can see me, and most of what I see too." He smiled. "I … never knew people could be this close."

Rachael bit her lip. _My parents were the same way_… She buried the thought.

"We'll talk more later." Forge said, and he vanished.

Suddenly his body jumped and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey Lucy, what's new?"

She beamed a smile at him that would have rivaled the lighthouses. "We have to go in to town." She told him.

"Oh?"

"Yes." She smiled. "And it's a surprise."

Forge smiled. _What's she cooking up?_ "A surprise, hunh?"

She nodded. "It'll be good, I promise."

And Rachael saw her soul light up at the words "I promise".

_Go Forge, she means it!_ Rachael whispered.

"Okay." Forge held up his hands in defeat. "Take me, I'm yours!" He said, falling towards her.

She caught him in a hug and smiled as she nuzzled him for a moment before looking at Rachael.

Lucy made eye contact with Rachael and mouthed the words "Remember that." Before leading him away.

Rachael smiled. _I never knew you Lucy Logan. But I remember your … 'father' well enough_. She smiled softly. _He did great things, as I'm sure you will too._

She bit her lip slowly. _Although… When my Logan lost his mate_… She shivered_. I can only pray for a better fate for you and Forge_. She shrugged. _And… no worries. He's yours… more than you know._

_And nothing's going to change that. I can tell._


	11. Excalibur Chapter Eleven

Robed figures dashed about the large, stone chamber. All over, people were moving about in preparation.

All but one.

Raymond Evans, also called Toxic, of The Aristocracy stared up at the genetic analysis projected on the wall.

_Unbelievable_! He shook his head. _There is no denying it. This sample is a 99.9 percent genetic match… _

He watched everyone milling about and chattering absently about their good fortune and the fulfillment of prophecy.

_They aren't ready._ He admitted. _If we proceed with this plan it will decimate most of what we've managed to build here. Most of these people were in fact called to take up this cause, but oh, so very few will actually be chosen to survive it. _

He eyed the readout and watched the living cells dividing and multiplying on the projection.

_You could kill me_. He told the sample. _And I could kill all of them. But… not you. _

He pulled his robe slightly tighter around him.

_I know just how to do it_. He told the sample. _I know just who to send after you and just how to stop you, to bring you back with us._

He allowed himself a superior smile. _And I even know how to make our dream yours. _

His eyes fell on the tightly secured door that led to the memory augmentation unit. _Even as I sit here, basking in your magnificence… The alterations are being made to ensure that the memories we implant will suit you._

He smiled. _I feel I should apologize. We just … assumed … that you'd be a man._

_Quite foolish on our part, really. But nothing we can't remedy with very little effort._

He smiled. _And we've been waiting… so long now. So very long… And now… you're here. You're real. It wasn't vanity or pomp and circumstance…_

_You're here, on our doorstep… and waiting to lay waste to the world, so that a new one can rise from the ashes. _

"We've finished reprogramming the memory chips." And underling told him. "The machine will be back on line within the hour."

"Excellent." He told his minion. "Now, go prepare the capture unit. I want it pristine for our new lord."

"Yes, my liege." The other man scurried away.

_What concerns me is this man Watts. Why does he wish us to succeed? He's a member of the Hellfire Club, not an anarchist like us, he believes in being the order that manipulates the world. He must benefit somehow…_

_But I'll never know how. I'm sure of it. _

_I'll be too interested in receiving the greatest honor in my life_.

He smiled once again at the display. _You're going to kill me my lord… I shall be the sacrifice that cements your position within our ranks…_

His eyes sheeted over with visions of glory_. I will be remembered… forever!_

And he turned away, off to verify that all is progressing with his plan, to destroy the life of a young girl, then his own… and then… the world.

Emma finished the last file on Excalibur. It had been Brian's and she left it open to the photographs.

_That's quite a change_. She admitted. _You look much better than the last time we met. I must say, I underestimated Kurt again. Where he found a magician powerful enough to remove your curse I'll never know. _

_But then again… Watts isn't through with you yet either. And ..._ She eyed the folders. _His plans are pretty well fool proof from what I see here._

Another folder caught her eye. It sat alone on the table.

_What_? She wondered. _Project Prism?_

She opened the file and began to read.

_What_?

_No_!

She began to shake. _It's… unbelievable!_

_Sebastian_!

She placed her fingers to her temples and imagined Sebastian's scent filling her mind. Across town he hesitated.

"Pardon me." He slipped out of the meeting he was in.

_Emma! What is it_? He demanded mentally.

_Sebastian_! She sucked him to the astral plane to talk. _We're in trouble._

She showed him the astral copy of the file. _It's Watts. He's assembled a rogue court within the club!_

_What do you mean_? He pressed.

Members of both the white and black courts, hand picked by him. He calls himself The Red King, already! He's got plans to eliminate half the club by splitting it down the middle and then dividing up the resources through half as many people! His Red Court!

Sebastian clenched his fist. _We need to do something… but I don't know what. Do you have a list of his court?_

_Yes_. She told him. _But we need to be careful._

_Indeed_. Sebastian nodded. _Contact me tonight and we'll discuss it more._

_As you wish._ She bowed her head and back at his flat, Sebastian's eyes flew open. He was lying on the floor, blood was running out his nose and his eyes hurt to look at the light, with a pain that went clear to the back of his head.

_Thank you Emma._ He thought, standing back up and cleaning himself up. _You've proven most helpful… despite your new conservative tendencies._

Back at the lighthouse Kurt sighed.

Alistaire smiled. "You're wiped out, aren't you?"

"Ja." Kurt shrugged. "All these legal papers… They bleed the life right out of me."

"I know." Alistaire smiled. "But we are done with them now. At least until next week."

Kurt smiled wide. "Thank you!" He beamed. "I've been waiting to hear that all morning."

Alistaire checked the date on his watch. "Oh, and tomorrow we've got two new meetings. One in Scotland, or more appropriately, Muir Island."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "I've seen that name on some of the medical records we've handled."

Alistaire nodded. "It appears to be a classified Mutant Research center that they've just now decided to reveal to us."

"Nice of them to let us know." Kurt shook his head. "Probably means they want something."

"Probably." Alistaire agreed.

"What else do we have to do tomorrow?"

Alistaire's eyes betrayed a wicked humor. "It's not so much for… us…"

"Alistaire…" Kurt said in a warning tone.

"We've another delivery scheduled from… ahem… Mister Logan." Alistaire smiled.

Kurt threw up his hands in disgust. "What now?"

"I've no clue." Alistaire said happily. "But it's been stored as Cargo and it's addressed to Lucy."

Kurt sighed loudly.

"Could I make a recommendation sir?" Alistaire asked, pitying the elf.

"Please do." Kurt looked towards the heavens shaking his head. _What, a cousin? Another clone? What?_

Alistaire smiled slyly. "I stopped by Wimples Department store on my way here… I bought you something."

Kurt was shocked. "Vhat?"

Alistaire smiled. "A box kite. I remember you saying that you never had one before."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "You bought me a kite?"

Alistaire nodded.

"Let's go!" Kurt laughed, rising up off his bench and pulling on his coat.

"After you!" Alistaire smiled. _You deserve a break, you really do._

Kurt looked at Alistaire for a long moment. "And… by the way… Thank you."

"Any time, sir. Any time."


	12. Excalibur Chapter Twelve

Emma stared confidently in to her mirror. _Just do it._ She told herself.

She pursed her lips and examined the face she saw before her. It looked troubled.

She closed her eyes and immediately drew Kurt's face to mind. After a moment she could almost smell the soft traces of Brimstone and then it happened.

She jolted and found herself in the astral ether facing Kurt.

Kurt was flying a great box kite high above the lighthouse. He stood on the ground at the ocean's edge.

"Ach!" He shook his head. "Emma! I have the afternoon off, let me fly my kite in peace."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She swallowed. "I've come to warn you, we've got a common enemy. His name is Mildred Watts."

"Mildred?" Kurt wrinkled his forehead.

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, this is serious. He's an up and comer in the hellfire club with a plan to wipe out half the club and seize all it's power."

"Neat trick." Kurt pulled his string and the kite rose, making him smile.

"And the club has already given him the authority to attack Excalibur."

Kurt's head swiveled and the kite string went slack. She most certainly had his attention.

She continued. "He's got a plan, divide, conquer and execute." She explained. "You'll all have to stay on your toes until this is over."

Kurt nodded. "I understand. What's coming first, do you know?"

She shook her head. "I've read his files but his plan is very intricate. I don't know where it begins but he's called in other organizations and is planning on making several key moves himself."

She swallowed and looked nervous. "You'll have to be careful. His power is…"

And with that Emma let out a terrific psychic scream of anguish and Kurt's eyes jolted open.

Kurt lay in a pool of his own blood. His eyes hurt and his head ached but still, he was lucid and ideas and orders ripped through his mind.

Excalibur, with the exception of Lucy, Forge and Rachael, stood over him with worried eyes.

Kurt could taste the blood in the back of his throat and wiped it from under his nose where it ran like a sieve.

"Fun's over." He said, letting them help him to his feet. "We've just been put on notice. Some new player from the hellfire club is looking to take us down. He's got an elaborate plan and hired muscle. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. "Good." He cupped his hand under his nose to hide the fact that it was still bleeding. "Alistaire, get Lucy and Forge back here. Then pull any file you can find on Mr. Mildred Watts. I'm particularly interested in what his power might be."

"Right." Alistaire dashed away.

"Illyana, you were in the club, do you know this guy?" Kurt pressed.

"I'm sorry, no. He must be a new recruit or a lower level member who has come up some in the ranks."

Kurt nodded. "All right. Let's regroup upstairs in ten minutes. Brian, you and Illyana are going to run an errand for me. You've got the strength and escape ability between you that I think you can pull it off."

"All right." Brian nodded and cast a business like glance to Illyana.

"Illyana…" Kurt smiled beneath his hand and the blood flow. "You're not going to like this."

She smiled, almost delighted, that it might be an unpleasant to her. "Try me." She said defiantly.

Kurt nodded. _Good_. He thought. _She's coming along nicely_.

Betsy trudged up the stairs slowly behind everyone else. Tabitha had freaked out a bit and was now mothering Kurt to the point of annoyance. Everyone else exchanged worried glances and nervous nods.

Betsy shook her head at Kurt. _Scare us all half to death why don't you?_ She fumed. _Kitty and Lucy might have brought me in to this little group but you're the one who started it all…_

_You're the one I work for…_

_You're the one I believe in…_

_Just like Lucy, Kitty and Tabitha believe in you._

_You're the heart of this team._

_And without you…_

_We're just a group of strangers_.

Betsy cast a worried glance at Illyana who in return shrugged her support and surrender to the situation.

Betsy smiled just a bit more. _He's fine_. She told herself. _He's up and around…_

But the vision flashed back to her, Kurt on the ground, having some kind of seizure, bleeding from the nose, his eyes wide and sightless…

She turned her mind away from the image. It was too much to want to remember and it seemed that she was already trying, instinctively, to forget it.

She took several long, deep breaths while everyone assembled back in the main room. Kurt had changed his shirt and stopped bleeding.

"They've turned around." Alistaire crossed the room, flipping his phone closed. "Fax coming in on Mildred Watts."

"Brian, Illyana… You're going to find Emma Frost and bring her here." Kurt explained.

Illyana smiled.

"Because she's the one who tipped me off and I think she's in trouble."

Illyana stopped cold. "It could be a trick." She said plainly. _That good for nothing little bitc…_

"Could be." Kurt agreed. "So be cautious. But find her and bring her here, understand? This is either going to be a rescue mission or a kidnapping, but it's going to happen."

They both nodded.

"Take Forge's null-cuffs with you." Kurt told them.

"Null-Cuffs?" Illyana asked.

Kurt nodded. "Handcuffs with a built in mutation inhibition unit. It makes it very difficult to use your powers, but not impossible. He keeps them in his desk drawer"

"Sounds promising." Brian nodded, offering a smile to Illyana who looked uneasily away, and then darted off to get the cuffs.

Alistaire pulled a sheet off the fax machine. It had a picture of a mousy little man with a mustache. "This is Mildred Watts. We don't know his powers. Watch out for him."

"He's supposed to have brought in other help, so until this is over, trust no one but yourselves and each other. Understand?" Kurt asked.

And everyone nodded as Illyana came back, two sets of cuffs in tow.

"Good, go on." Kurt told them.

Illyana extended her hand and opened a portal to Emma's office in town. "Well…" She shrugged at Brian. "After you."

And Brian smiled deviously and ducked through the oblong portal and in to Emma's office.

The portal closed after them and Kurt swung back on Alistaire.

"So, come on. What do we know about Mildred Watts?" Kurt prompted and Alistaire looked down at the fax he had received.

"Not a thing." Alistaire shrugged. "No police record, pays his taxes, lives in town, works for a brokerage firm."

Kurt looked at the picture and mused. "She seemed awfully afraid of him… I wonder why."

And Alistaire got a serious sinking in the pit of his stomach when suddenly, Tabitha's phone rang.

Everyone jumped and then smiled. "Hello?" She asked.

And then she got a puzzled look before answering "Sure… She's right here." And handing the phone to Betsy.

Kurt looked curiously at Betsy, who in turn looked a bit puzzled herself before replying. "Right, I think you have a wrong number."

Kurt sat up strait. _A wrong number that asks for you by name… What the …?_

The phones light blinked off while she held it, as though the line had gone dead.

Betsy handed the phone back to Tabby and smiled.

Kurt looked back and forth between them.

Alistaire seemed not to notice and had crossed over to get the next page off the fax machine.

Then… Alistaire's phone rang as well.

And for some reason, Kurt was seized by a terrible panic.


	13. Excalibur Chapter Thirteen

Kurt's eyes shot to Alistaire's.

"Don't." Kurt told him, looking back at Tabitha and Betsy.

Alistaire stopped in mid motion. "Don't… answer my phone?"

"Who was that?" Kurt asked them. "Just now, on the phone?"

Tabby and Betsy shared a knowing smile.

Alistaire's phone rang again.

"Now." Betsy said.

"Yeah." Tabby smiled. "It's early but… _Now_."

Alistaire began lowering the phone to his overcoat pocket.

And suddenly both Tabby and Betsy jumped in to action.

Betsy swung hard and decked Alistaire across the jaw. He drove his phone in to it's pocket as it rang again and he fished around for his Forge made ray gun; The Bosley Special.

Tabby let loose with a hand full of time bombs. They blanketed the area Kurt was in.

Kurt watched in horror as they came at him in the thick slow motion of disbelief.

He pulled away, spun to leap free, and teleported all at once – just out of instinct.

He reappeared with a ferocious kick to Betsy's chest, driving her back and allowing him to drop to the ground over Alistaire who was only just now drawing his pistol. Kurt snatched him around the wrist and teleported.

"Damn!" Tabby swore. "Kurt is so hot!"

Betsy laughed. "Tell me about it." She said, standing up and rubbing her shoulder.

A bamf sounded upstairs.

"He's in Kitty's room." Tabby fumed. _I know he still has feelings for her…_

Betsy smiled. "Not for long!" She took off down the hall.

Another bamf sounded from down the hall.

_So he's not in her room any more_… Tabitha reasoned. He must be taking them somewhere… _So he'll head for…_

Tabitha burst down the hall past Kurt's room and around the corner to Rachael's just as Kurt appeared.

Tabitha screamed in frustration and let loose with a savage onslaught of bombs.

Kurt grabbed Rachael. She woke quickly, retreating in to Kurt's arms as she saw the bombs and closed her eyes.

The bombs all froze in place as Rachael threw up a telekinetic field to keep them at bay and Kurt teleported them both safely down below to where Kitty and Alistaire were waiting in the car below.

"Go! Go!" Kurt told them through the thick cloud of purple brimstone that hung in the little car.

Alistaire floored the gas and the car leapt down the road.

Kurt keyed his wrist communicator. "Forge! Lucy! Don't answer your phones, understand?"

Forge held on tight around Lucy's waist as the message came in on his wrist communicator. "Phones?" He replied. "I don't carry mine anymore."

_Mine's not turned on_. Lucy told Forge mentally.

"And Lucy's isn't turned on. Why, what's up?"

"Some kind of mind control or something. Betsy and Tabitha are affected. They got a phone call and then attacked us. We should pass you on the road soon, we'll stop and regroup then."

"We're watching for you." Forge told him. "But what about Illyana and Brian?"

Kurt swallowed. "They're on a mission. I'll have to break radio silence for this one though."

"Alright. See you soon." Forge keyed the 'off' button.

Kurt swallowed and re-keyed his wrist communicator. "Brian!"

"Yeah, I'm here." Brian said softly.

"Don't answer your phones or go back to the lighthouse! Understand?" He paused. "You haven't had any calls yet, have you?"

"No." Brian said quickly. "But we've found Emma Frost." He hesitated. "She's … not right."

Kurt hung on the idea. "How… What's wrong with her?"

Illyana keyed her wrist communicator. "She's catatonic. It looks like some form of psychic damage."

Kurt swallowed. "Okay… Take her to a hospital. Tell them…" _Tell them what_? He thought. "Tell them to put her on whatever life support she needs until…" He swallowed. "Until I tell them otherwise." He decided.

"Got it." Brian replied somberly.

"Call be back then and we'll arrange a place to meet, but be careful what you say on the radio. Betsy and Tabitha could be listening."

"Got that too." Brian breathed heavily. "Kurt… Do you know how to help Betsy?"

Kurt swallowed. "We're going to grab the man who did this and make him fix it." He said, hoping he sounded convincing.

Brian hesitated. "Okay." He said at last before keying off his radio.

He looked at Illyana as she leaned over Emma.

"How is she?" Brian asked.

"Weak… And dying." Illyana stood up slowly. "But I guess we should get her to the hospital and then go meet Kurt."

Brian nodded. "And then we kill him. Right Mr. Watts?"

Mildred Watts stood in the corner, smiling like a proud father. He plucked his hat from the chair near the door and pulled it on over his head.

His smile said all it needed to, and knowing this, he turned – his files and treasures in hand – and strolled out the door.

Illyana picked Emma up. Brian moved to do it but Illyana shook her head. "Let me do it." She said, crating the portal and struggling with Emma.

"But…" Brian reached out.

"I… I know her." Illyana said. "It's … personal."

Brian swallowed. "Oh. Yeah, sure." He shrugged and followed as Illyana created another portal and stepped through.

Illyana was torn. She was carrying Emma for three reasons. The first was, it was Kurt's will. The second being that she knew it would make Emma crazy if she were aware that Illyana was saving her life. And the third took her by surprise. The third reason she was carrying Emma was that, despite it all, no one had as much right to attack Emma this way as Illyana did.

_And if I could refrain… Then why did this happen?_ She sneered. _Right after we kill Kurt… I'm going to find out who did this!_

Forge felt the terrible jolt but had no idea what caused it. He and Lucy flew off the bike at top speed as they thundered down the road towards Kurt's rendezvous.

Lucy spun on him, looking horrified and grabbed him out of the air, clutching him close as they hit the ground and rolled.

Forge leaned in to the embrace. _I have never been loved... so completely_. He told her.

She laughed in his mind as they rolled together, with her taking all the damage that she could of the accident. _I wish I could say the words… I know you would like to hear the words..._

_I don't need the words_. He told her back. _And I understand why you don't…_

She squeezed him tighter as the finally slid to a stop.

Suddenly Forge was hit again, this time by a blinding white light that seemed to come from the back of his mind and obscure his vision.

The last thing he saw was Lucy collapsing as though hurt.

_Lucy! Lucy!_ He screamed in his mind. _LUCY_!

But there was no answer.

"LUCY!" He called out.

"She can't hear you now." Came a rough and sarcastic voice. Forge turned blindly towards it and felt a quick and sudden impact to the back of his head before everything went dark.


	14. Excalibur Chapter Fourteen

The man known only as Williams looked down on the neighborhood from his apartment window. _So predictable._ He thought as he watched the lights go on and off across the street. _Every night Mrs. Watts. Since we were children._

He sighed. _And now… Now it's time for a change_.

He eyed his refrigerator. _And soon… It will all be different_.

_I swear it. _

_On the life of my friends, I swear it!_

Forge felt a jolt and heard voices in the distance.

"Aistaire! Slow down!" Some German said.

"Sorry. Fight or flight you know." He sounded sad.

"Forge?" A red haired voice asked. "I think he's coming around."

Forge smiled softly. "Wow. He really hit me."

"Who? Who did this to you?" Kurt demanded.

"Lucy probably saw…" He felt that something was wrong there. _Lucy_ … He remembered seeing her go down as he was going blind.

_Blind_… The word floated through his mind.

"Guys… Are my eyes open?" He said slowly.

"Uuuhh… Yeah." Kurt said softly. "Cant you…"

"No." Forge said softly. "I'm blind."

Kurt let out and exasperated sigh. "Forge… We found you at the side of the road. Lucy was gone. It looked like a struggle, lots of foot prints."

"She's gone?" Forge asked.

_Lucy_? He called out mentally. _Honey_? _Where are you_?

But no answer came.

"I … can't sense her either." He said slowly. "We're cut off from each other."

Kurt took another deep breath. "Okay. We need to regroup and then meet up with Brian and Illyana."

"Might I suggest the government suite at The Templeton in town? I happen to know that the sting operation they were doing there ended two days ago. It should be free."

"Sounds good." Kurt ventured.

"What are we going to do?" Rachael asked.

Kurt mused. "I'm assuming for the moment that Watts is behind all this, just as Emma said. Finding her hurt seems to corroborate her story." He bit his thumb nail absently as he continued. "And I'm starting to believe that his power is probably that of suggestion."

"Stands to reason." Forge replied. "And he's powerful enough to make Tabby turn on you." Forge shook his head. "That's impressive."

Kurt pondered. "Vhy is that so impressive?"

Forge smiled. "Because she'd die to protect you. You should have seen her when you collapsed at the lighthouse. She was …" _**Seen** her at the lighthouse…_

"Sorry." Forge shook his head. "She was upset."

Kurt turned back towards the road. _She… would… wouldn't she_? He admitted. _I need to save her._

"So vhat do we know about defeating mind control?" Kurt asked.

"People come out of hypnosis when they receive a sudden shock." Forge volunteered. "At least in the studies I've read on hypnotic regression. I'm not so sure what disrupts hypnotic suggestions, and this sounds a lot more like that."

"In… in my old world…" Rachael met Kurt's eyes. "Scott fought an army of zealots who came to him from an unknown source. Fanatics. Called themselves The Order of the Voice." She looked thoughtful. "I think… Something brought them around… It took forever to figure out… I was just so young."

Kurt nodded. "Try and think on it. Let me know what you remember."

Kurt looked back in the side mirror and saw the single headlight behind him. _Kitty… What are we going to do?_

Back on the motorcycle Kitty was smiling. A little adventure was a nice break from all the paperwork she'd been doing. And she knew that – this way – she'd even be thankful to get back to the paperwork as soon as she could.

_It's win-win._ She smiled.

Back on the couch, Wilson rolled over as Tabby walked by. "Hey." He said to her. "There wasn't any trouble before, was there? I heard explosions."

She gave him a bawdy wink. "Naw, just a little impromptu target practice between friends." She smiled. "Betsy told me about your powers. Any luck yet?"

"I think I need to … sleep deeper … or… maybe with more on my mind… I'm not sure."

Tabby pulled a book off the coffee table. It hadn't been there when Wilson lay down. "I thought you might like to read this over. It's the new Mutancy Textbook Kitty's going to use in the education program she's arranging. It was written by Professor Xavier. He trained a lot of us here at the lighthouse."

"Sounds good." Wilson agreed taking it from her. "I have lots of questions."

She smiled at him. "I hope it helps."

And Wilson opened it and began to read.

Forge leaned over to Rachael. "When we get to the room… I'll try and help you remember."

She looked oddly at him and his vacant, unfocused stare.

"Call my name when we get there." He said. And then he lay back, took a deep breath, and went unconscious with his eyes wide open.

Rachael watched him for a moment. _He couldn't sense her… That's got to be bad… If she's lost to him… _

She pursed her lips, afraid to complete the thought.

_Even worse, what if she's out there somewhere thinking the same thing about him? You know what happened to Logan in your world when Mom_… But she pulled away from that thought too.

Forge felt the sudden jolt as he left his body. He looked back down at it. It was dull and hazy. A high definition scene as shown on a black and white eight inch screen with bad reception.

_Wow_. He thought. _Someone did a real number on me._

_Okay. It doesn't matter. Find Lucy._

The scene whirled around him and stopped. It was a hospital room with a sick little girl in a bed. She looked oddly familiar but fevered and raving.

_Shhh_… He told her. _The nurse is coming._

And indeed the nurse did run over to the child.

"Damn." The nurse swore. "Tell Dr. Pathaway that X31 is going in to convulsions. She hasn't got much time left."

_X31?_ Forge shook his head. _The fools…_

_Find LUCY_! He told himself.

And the scene spun again. This time to the mansion in Bayville as Wolverine grumbled by talking about finding Mystique.

_Maybe she's still out cold._ He reasoned. _Or she's_ … He supressed the idea as it occurred. _No. She's done too well. She's too smart and too strong to be taken down in an accident, planned or not. She'll wake up and make them regret…_

But his heart wasn't in the argument.

_I could sense her in her sleep. In my sleep even. Why not now?_

"Forge?"

The scene whirled again and he found himself standing in a great stone room lit by torches that lined the reflective walls. They stood in somber rows with their hoods drawn over their faces as an ornate Egyptian style stone casket was wheeled down the middle of the group. Faintly he could hear them humming or chanting.

"Forge?"

When the casket reached the end of the corridor of people, the head shaped end touched the wall and must have hooked in to place on some unseen mechanism that hoisted it off the wheeled table and in to a standing position on the wall with a great deafening noise.

"Forge?"

Then a series of bright green lights began to light up and flash along the outside rim of the stone casket. When the last one lit and the circle was complete the lights all sprang to their full 'on' position and a great cheer went up throughout the room.

_What the…_ Forge looked around.

"IT IS DONE!" A great voice announced over the din of the room, seemingly having come from no where.

"Forge!" Rachael said, more alarmed.

Suddenly Forge felt ripped back to the car.

Rachael noticed and breathed a sigh or relief. "I thought… You might be like Emma."

Forge smiled. "Nothing that bad… not yet anyway." He felt around the car. "We've stopped."

"We're here." Rachael said. "Here. Let me help you."

Then she took him by the hands and began to guide him slowly out of the car.


	15. Excalibur Chapter Fifteen

The great stone room had been cleared and Raymond Evans stood alone before the great stone sarcophagus.

Quiet contemplation had never been his style before, but now, looking at his own demise in the making, he found the time to wonder.

_What would you have done with your life? _He shook his head. _They found you with a man. They said you protected him as he fell. Did he matter to you once?_

Raymond smiled. _No fair making him your sacrifice you know. That job is all mine_. He chuckled to himself.

_We thought for so long that it would be The Wolverine. We had planned to grow in strength and numbers until we could rival the X-Men and seize him._

_But fate has given us another path. _He laid his right hand on the great stone lid of the reprogramming unit. _Fate has given us you_.

He pulled his hand back quickly.

_You were born for this. It's in your blood quite literally. Even though you're probably not aware. We don't believe that Xavier ever told Logan. So it seems that there's no way that you could know…_

He smiled and looked around the room. _But as you can see we have great resources. We've checked and double checked the results, and you… Lucy Logan… Are the descendant of a living God._

_You, Lucy Logan are The Heir to the throne of Apocalypse!_

Madness radiated from his eyes and he shook in awe and wonder at his proximity to her.

_And you shall complete his great works. Only you can finish what he started. You must wash this world clean in the blood of the weak and use that savage flood to irrigate the brutal garden of a mutant rain forest._

_You shall save us Lucy._

_You will wash away the unbelievers and deliver us from decadance and weakness._

"Survival of the fittest!" He called out loud, raising his angry fist in victory as his voice echoed around the room.

"Survival of the fittest my brother." Purred the form in the shadows.

"Fe." The man said, calling her by name.

She purred excitedly. "Ooo… Say my name again."

He smirked slightly. "Maybe... If you behave."

She look several leisurely steps around the room, still clinging to the shadows. "Is it really her? The true heir?"

He nodded. "Yes. I believe so. The genetics do not lie. Her surrogate, The Wolverine, was in fact the natural descendant of Apocalypse and an Egyptian slave girl from several thousand years ago. His genetic structure still has much in common with his ancestor. He's aggressive, dangerous… He heals himself naturally as Apocalypse could influence his own structure with concentration and effort. That's how Apocalypse could utilize other peoples abilities. He altered himself to encompass their skills."

"But this… Heir … you've found us… She's just a fighter? None of his… magnificence?" Fe Purred.

"Not yet." He admitted. "Her memories are being altered as we speak. When the process is complete she'll be saturated in a mutagenic suspension and bombarded with the DNA we collected and cloned after Apocalypse was defeated. She should then begin to activate all the dormant DNA in her cells to coincide with the original samples."

"And our great lord will be reborn." She smiled seductively from behind a pillar and then swung quickly around to the other side to look quizzically at him. "As a woman." She laughed a bit. "It makes sense. Who better to give birth to a new world than a woman?"

"Yes." He agreed. "I can see how that appeals to you."

She smiled. "Egyptians worshipped cats." She told him. "Care to discover why?" She let her tail swish seductively in front of her, caressing her chin as it went.

"Why now?" He asked. "We've known each other for a long time Fe."

She pouted playfully. "But you'll be leaving soon. And I don't want to have missed anything."

He smiled slightly. "I'll come and find you… When I'm done here."

"See… that you do." She smiled slyly and shot him a playful glance before quickly exiting the room in a burst of quick motioned jumps.

_Hmmm_… He thought. _Maybe I'm a cat person after all._

And then he turned back to the ornately carved stone chamber. _But you're not a person. Not anymore. Form this day forward…_ _You're the Goddess of the Apocalypse._

_Let the world tremble._

_And then let it burn._

Then he spun on his heel and walked slowly yet confidently out of the room.

Forge sat, beside himself, in the corner of the hotel suite.

_I wonder what she wanted me to see in town. _He thought. _I wonder if she'd have ever said the words._

_She knows I love her, right? I've said it enough, haven't I? And what about all the things we planned to do together?_

_She's supposed to be my little girlfriend. When I'm forty five people are supposed to be looking at me funny because she'll still look sixteen. We were going to laugh about it and rub it in. Remember?_

But there was no one else there to remember. So he had to do it on his own.

Kitty met Kurt's eyes in the next room. "I want to be involved." Kitty told him. "I want to be a part of the rescue mission to get Lucy back. I owe her that for saving me when Betsy attacked."

Kurt nodded. "We all feel it. I owe her as well as Logan. I can't let this go. But at the same time, I don't know where to begin either."

"Photos." Forge called out from the next room as he felt his way towards the doorway. "We need to get the satellite photos of the area when it happened. We know the time and quadrant. Use your government contacts to get them here ASAP."

"Right." Kurt looked to Alistaire who dialed out on his phone.

"I'm on it." Alistiare said softly.

"Rachael… While we're waiting… Can I talk to you in here?" Forge asked from the doorway, standing in a rather unsure position.

"Sure." She said softly, crossing the room and gently taking him by the hand to lead him back to his chair. "But you should rest." She told him. "Rest and heal."

"I will." He said, lowering himself to the chair. "I want you to lay down on the bed and close your eyes. We're going to do a guided meditation to help you remember how to defeat the Zealots of your world."

"Okay." She sat down uncomfortably and laid back hesitantly.

Forge leaned back in the chair with his hands folded over his midsection.

"Now, close your eyes." He told her. "Close your eyes and think of home. I want you to think of a real memory, something that happened and we'll focus on that."

_Home_… The word swam through her mind and images began to swirl around the perifery of her vision.

"Now, imagine that we're both standing there." He told her.

And suddenly with a jolt, they were both standing on the astral plane in a variant of the lighthouse common room.

"Wow." Forge looked around and blinked. "This I can see just fine."

She looked shocked. "But how?"

"You've a very powerful mind." He told her. "And you're eager to make headway. It's a progressive combination." He looked around the room. "What is this memory?"

Just then the door to the stairs burst open and two guards threw a woman roughly on to the floor. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had a rough black hood over her face.

"Oh, come on!" She screamed at them. "I know where I am! Scott! What are you doing?"

"The Advisor will be with you shortly." One of the guards sneered. "Traitor."

Rachael swallowed and went to help the woman up.

"It won't work." Forge told her. "They can't see or hear us. It's a memory."

Rachael stopped. "How do I stop, or switch to another memory?"

Forge looked at her. "Who is that in the hood?" he asked. "Her voice was almost familiar."

She swallowed. "That's my mother. Jean. I heard she was back. I thought she had come back to my father and me. She had been gone so long. I had forced myself through the vents to look since I wasn't allowed out of my room except to train and study…"

She gestured to the grate behind them.

Forge peeked in to the slats and could see the young Rachael peering down.

"But... that's not what happened, now is it?"

"No." Rachael began to breathe heavy. "It's not. Can we leave?"

"Why did you pick this place?" Forge pressed her. "What drew you here?"

Rachael met his eyes. "He kills her." She said softly. "During the interrogation. She had run off a year earlier and broken…" She paused. "All contact with him. She even tried to steal me away but was caught and had to flee. I remember that too, but not as well."

"He killed her?" He blinked. "Right in front of you?"

She nodded. "It's what made me create the resistance movement within the occupied territories."

"I see." Forge looked towards the door. "I hear footsteps." He said.

"Yes." She agreed, dropping her head. "He's coming."


	16. Excalibur Chapter Sixteen

Mildred Watts stepped out of his car and proceeded down the sidewalk towards his house. Just as he had arranged, a man was there to greet him just outside the front door.

"Is it Sebastian?" The man asked.

Watts nodded.

"Does he know about the Red court?"

Watts shrugged and showed him the files.

"Damn." He swore. "If The White Queen had these we have to assume that her allies are aware of the plot."

Watts nodded.

"All right." The man said. "I'm off to wipe them out. Sebastian, Clark, Mountebank… All the old timers if I have to."

Watts nodded contentedly.

"And I trust that my loyalty will be remembered my liege?"

Watts let a long smile draw itself slowly across his face.

"That's what I thought." The man said happily. "I thought the title of Red Bishop might appeal to me."

Watts could see the greed and hunger in the mans eyes.

"Is that a suitable reward for a job this size?"

Watts nodded and stuck out his hand, which the man shook happily.

But Watts didn't let go. He held the man's hand and looked him, warningly, right in the eyes.

"Don't worry." The man told him. "Andrew Teppish doesn't fail at anything."

And Watts let go of his hand, as though his faith in Andrew had been restored.

Williams sat quietly next to his window watching the exchange.

_Oh, sure… you won't say a word to him, will you? He must be one of your chosen ones. Your inner circle. For them, you shut up. But for the rest of us…_

He shook his head. _You're late tonight Millie_. _That's not like you. I hope you're staying in, because I only get one chance at this… And I'm taking it tonight._

He stood up and crossed over to the refrigerator and opened it.

He drew out the blood bag and an IV needle.

Crossing back over to his chair he sat down and hung the blood bag behind him on the wall.

He rolled up his sleeve and tapped a vein to the surface as he tied off his arm with his necktie.

He let the blood run slowly through the tube and out the end of the needle before progressing.

Then he sank the needle in slowly and painfully, but he made sure it was properly positioned in his arm.

_We're the same blood type…_ He told Rogue in his mind. _I hope that's enough._

He sat back slowly to watch Mildred and the other man talk.

_Wouldn't it be something…? If this was all for nothing... And your blood killed me before I ever got a chance for my revenge?_

He sighed and eyed the bag. Already it looked slightly drained. _Of course it would be my own fault. I more than asked for this…_

_I just hope I can survive it._

He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper while waiting for his transfusion to be complete.

"To whom it may concern," He began. "My name is Jamie Williams. I am a resident of England but was born in the USA. I am a mutant who has the ability to mimic other mutants abilities after genetic exposure. Tonight I have taken an entire pint of another mutants blood in to my system in order to adopt her power."

He paused and rubbed his hand then checked his tube and needle.

"She is a dangerous mutant and the process might kill me or leave me mentally damaged. In the event of a medical or civil situation I request that Excalibur is contacted, as under their published charter, they have clear jurisdiction over my handling should I become volatile, unstable or vegetative."

He paused for another long moment before continuing. "In the event that I am rendered without brain function or without the ability to live my life as a productive and active member of society I ask that no life prolonging or saving methods be applied to my case as I knew full well the risks before I took action."

He swallowed. "Should this condition need to be applied, please refer to my specific instructions left on the next page, only to be shown to Kurt Wagner, head of Excalibur."

He started on the next page.

"Kurt,

You don't know me but I am more than aware of you and your 'sister' Rogue. It was hr blood that I used in my transfusion. I tricked your mother, Mystique in to stealing it for me from the Xavier Estate in Bayville.

Please do what you can for me if this experiment has taken a negative turn. I know you can contact all the necessary experts to discuss my problem. Please do so and then seek out the best course of action.

And when you've run out of ideas, if there is no help for me, then please let me go. I have lost many good friends in this life and I've no fear of joining them. In fact I would prefer it to living on as little more than a broken meat puppet.

Just promise me one thing. If I'm not getting any better, if I can not be saved, please – take up my cause for me.

Mr. Mildred Watts of London England is a vile little man. As a child we discovered he possessed the power to sway people's minds. And as I watched him grow I saw him become a small and petty man who used this great gift for nothing more than the manipulation of others for profit and power.

Although I can not prove it, three of my friends drove their car off the bluffs and in to the ocean several years ago. I know in my heart it was at his 'suggestion' that they did so –, as they too were suspicious of him and quite vocal.

When last I saw him I pretended to recall his gifts as the fantasies of youth and I made jokes about it and my own gullibility. I do not believe he suspects me of anything.

Hopefully you will never receive this letter.

Hopefully Rogues blood will allow me to absorb his gifts permanently and my mutation will allow me to mimic his ability indefinitely.

Hopefully… I can put an end to this chaos myself, tonight, just as I swore to do when I heard about the 'accident'."

He sat back and eyed the page before adding:

"I have nothing but the highest respect for both you, your office and position. I trust that you would make the humane decision should you have to. And should it come to that, please know that… I forgive you for whatever you need to do. And I thank you for considering my words."

He signed it: "Sincerely, Jamie Williams."

And then he folded it over in thirds and lit a candle.

He wrote "Excalibur" With a great flourish and then "Attn: Kurt Wagner" in smaller script under it.

And when the candle was hot enough, he poured the wax over the fold and sealed it closed.

Then, in lieu of a wax stamp, he used his thumb and left his fingerprint glistening back at him.

_I hope this is close enough to legal_. He shrugged and looked back at the bag. _How long has it…?_

But the bag was close to empty.

_Wow. How long has it been?_ He looked out the window. Mildred and the man were gone.

_I totally need to see if he's home or not_. He looked at the bag again. _Just a few more minutes. It's no worse than waiting for Scott to pick me up from school._

He stopped and considered that thought. _Scott? Who… _

And then he realized _Oh my God! It's working!_

Then a shiver passed through him and he grew suddenly fearful.

_I… I can't go… outside. I can't… there's too many people… Too much touching… I need mah gloves and… _

He drove the alien thoughts from his mind. "NO!" He said out loud. "Just… finish the plan!"

He folded the other page over as well and tucked them both in to his jacket pocket. Just then he looked at the blood bag. It was almost empty.

"No tihme lihke the present." He said in a country twang as he pulled the needle from his arm. "And besides... If I can take on Apocalypse or Magneto, this guhy Whatts cant be much of a threat."

And he stopped again as he looked at the door while pulling on his jacket. _Apocalypse_? He shook his head. _Watch yourself Jamie. If you're not careful you're going to start believing you are this girl!_

He shook his head. _And lets face it, you're really not Scott's type, now are you?_

And he chuckled as he drew on his scarf and slipped out the door.


	17. Excalibur Chapter Seventeen

Scott stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him.

"Wow." Forge looked at Rachael. "He doesn't look well."

"He isn't." Rachael said in reply. "He takes pills to stay up all night. They make him paranoid." She hesitated. "Are you sure he can't see us?"

"Yes." Forge told her, trying to sound comforting as she obviously felt uneasy just seeing him again.

"Hello Jean." Scott said softly. "I trust you're impressed with our new mutagenic inhibitor. Just on injection lasts almost all month. Miraculous, isn't it?"

"I suppose when you've got your own Evil clone of Beast to do your dirty work you probably end up with a lot of wonderfully destructive little toys." She shivered at the idea that anything that 'other' Hank made was coursing through her body working it's biological voo-doo.

"He's not a clone. He's from another dimension. One where I never took control of Excalibur and Apocalypse was allowed to rise to power." Scott corrected.

"And I'm sure he does this out of the goodness of his heart?"

"No." Scott replied, caught off guard. "He's afraid of me. So he does as he's told."

"When you're watching him he does." She spit the words. "But there are rumors about him – his personal experiments – just to satisfy his curiosity."

Scott smirked. "I don't really care what he does with the guilty ones." He waved absently. "If they further science instead of dying in prison then so be it."

"That's cold." Forge commented.

"You don't know the half of it." Rachael told him.

"You have changed…" Jean said from under the hood.

"Of course I changed. YOU LEFT ME!" He roared. "WHY?"

"Because you'd already changed! I stayed longer than I should have Scott! For you! For Rachael!"

He jumped towards her and struck her across the face with his open palm. With the hood on she never saw it coming.

Forge jumped to interfere and Rachael smiled at him for the effort, even as he sheepishly remembered that he couldn't interfere and instead just stood reluctantly nearby.

"Don't you dare speak her name in my presence again. You tried to steal her away as well. What would you have done then? Tried to pass her off as Logan's daughter? Maybe convince her to call him 'Daddy'?"

"Is that what this is about? Your wounded pride? Yes! I'm with Logan now! Deal with it."

He glowered at her. "You're still my wife." He told her. "You haven't done anything to change that except disgrace the name I gave you."

"Scott! For the love of God! What happened to you? You used to be a good man! Why…"

Scott lowered himself on to his heels and looked at her. He snatched the bag off her head and she saw his face. He was harried and gaunt. His face was thin and he wore a scraggly beard that sufficed only to fill out his cheeks a bit."

"You've… been sick." She said.

He shook his head 'no'. "I've been saving the world from slipping off in to chaos. Just today, Emma brought me…"

"Emma? EMMA? EMMA?" She screamed. "Scott! Can't you see that she started all this? She sold out her friends for a chance to benefit and she did. Her position here as financial and enforcement provider have let her run amok with your power."

"It doesn't matter." He told her. "None of that matters any more. What's done is done."

"There but for the grace of God…," Forge whispered. "I mean… Kurt's so much…"

Rachael caught is eye. " Yeah. I know. I actually lived it. I'm silently crying in the vent. By the time this is over I'll be laying in a puddle of quiet tears."

Jean shook her head. "I can't talk to you anymore. You've grown cold."

"Maybe." Scott said softly. "Maybe I have."

He stood up and crossed the room to his desk and drew out a needle with a cover. He pulled off the cover and approached her.

"It's truth syrum." He told her. "Nothing more."

She turned away in disgust and he thrust the needle in to the side of her neck and pressed the plunger.

"Ahh, damn! Scott!" She shook it off when he pulled the needle back out.

"So tell me… All about your glorious life with him." Scott began.

She shook her head. "Scott… don't."

"No, really. I want to know… Do you two share the same psychic link you and I used to share?"

_They shared a psychic link_? Forge thought. _I wonder why Rachael left that out…_

"You lost your right to know that sort of thing about me a long time ago." She told him.

He smiled. "You'll talk soon enough, and tell me everything I want to know. Why don't we talk about the small range fighter craft you two stole last month from Germany. Where could I find that today?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I don't know anything about it."

He smiled again. "We'll see if that's what you say in an hour." He scribbled a note to ask again and proceeded. "How about Xavier? Is his health still declining?"

Jean cast her angry eyes on him. "How dare you. You must know…"

He smiled again. "Of course I know. But I want to hear you say it."

"Professor Xavier died last week of a psychic attack." She spit the words. "Happy now?"

_Happier than when I ordered Emma to do it. The old man never should have crossed me. Mutants would still be hiding themselves from everyone if he had his way. And we're not about to go back to that, no matter how many bedtime stories about living in peace he told us over the years._

"You _are_ happy, aren't you?" She asked, appalled.

He smiled warmly and wide. "Outliving ones enemies is a rare treat." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Now... Tell me… Did you and Logan share the same psychic bond that we did?"

"No." She told him. "My bond with Logan was different. It was worth having. And saving."

He whipped on her. "And is it true? Did you have his child?"

She smiled enticingly. "No. I had our child. His and mine. And we named him Charles!"

"No!" Rachael called out to her father but to no avail.

Scott leapt up and slapped Jean again, this time backhanded across the face.

"I have to say… I barely felt that. Your truth syrum must be a painkiller too… Either that or you hit like a girl." Jean smiled.

He slapped her again and drew blood from her cheek.

She cast her eyes up at him tauntingly. "Do you feel like a man now?" She asked. "Does this make you feel strong?"

"We don't need to see anymore." Forge told her. "I want you to move now, either forward or backward in time, to the first point when you heard about The Order of The Voice."

Back in the hotel room Kitty stuck her head in to the room. Rachael lay on the bed, her eyes closed and her hands folded on her chest. Forge sat hunched in the chair in the corner.

"Good. Good." Forge said out loud and seemingly to no one in particular. "Now… go back just a bit further to what started this conversation.

"Here." Rachael said back from the bed.

"Yes. Yes, this is good. Who is that man?" Forge asked.

"That's Alex, Scott's brother. They call him Havoc."

"And… what did he do for Scott?"

"He was an enforcer. He used other mutants as 'hounds' to track renegade mutants. He specialized in bringing in the hard to find people. In killing them really and bringing back what's left."

Kitty wrinkled her nose and backed up from to door.

"Vhat's going on in there?" Kurt asked.

"Telepathic memory sharing I think." She said softly. "He's in her memories looking for clues."

Kurt looked past her in to the room_. I can't let this happen. My people are too good. I need to fix this!_

Kitty laid a hand on his shoulder. "We can only do so much in one day." She told him.

"Vhere have I heard that before?" he asked in mock embarrassment.

"Kurt Wagner you know full well that you said that to me just this week." She said with a hand on each hip and an attitude that just wouldn't quit.

"Ach!" he complained. "That seems like a lifetime ago. Not…" He looked at his watch. "Three days."

He shook his head sadly. _Vhat in the world am I going to do? _


	18. Excalibur Chapter Eighteen

_What am Ah supposed to do now? _Rogue's personality fumed in Jamie Williams's body.

He looked Mrs. Watts in the face. "Do you know where he went? It's real important."

"Oh, sure." She smiled. "Sure thing… He always leaves a note…" She tottered off to get it.

Williams waited at the door and looked around. Finally she returned. "He's gone to The Imperial hotel in town where he's going to meet some people in the lounge." She waved the little paper. "He always lets me know where I can find him!" She smiled wide. "If you hurry you could catch him." She smiled. "You were always a good friend to him. I know he'll want to see you and visit."

"Thanks mam." He said in a southern drawl. "Ah'll just go see if ah can catch him now…"

She looked oddly at him. "What happened to your hair?" She asked.

"What?" Williams cocked his head at her.

"Well, it's gone white in the front." She smiled. "But it looks nice. Very distinguished."

"White, really?" He asked.

"Ahhh!" She waved her one hand back and forth. "We're all getting older now dear. No need to fret over it. It's bound to happen."

She closed the door slowly and then locked its many locks.

_Ah'd better get going. It Imperial's almost all the way across Bayville… LONDON! Ah'm in London!_

He hailed a cab in no time.

"The imperial!" He told the driver, handing him a large bill for the fare. "As quick as you can."

"Sure thing." The driver smiled. "About ten minutes tonight with traffic." He pulled away from the curb and didn't bother with setting the meter. "Shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks." Williams replied like a schoolgirl.

They passed a bus with a great advertisement lining the side. "Channel Twelve: Your source for Excalibur – And the future!" Kurt's face was plastered in profile over the end of the bus.

The Rogue in Jamie Williams laughed.

"Wot's so funny?" The driver asked.

"I know him." Rogues words came out his mouth and she pointed his fingers at the bus. He could do nothing to stop either motion. "We went to school together. Even found out we were related… in a round about sort of way."

"Hunh. Then you might appreciate this. I had Lucy Logan in my cab not too long ago."

"Hah!" Jamie heard himself reply. "I met her too. A long time ago, when she was on the wrong side."

The driver nodded. "Well, she's on our side now. Britain's side. I can't get over it either. I talk to people all day long and you know what? Most of them can't tell you Captain Britain's real name to save their life. But you say Lucy Logan or mention the name Hunter… And they perk right up."

"Really?" His inner Rogue proceeded.

"Oh, yeah. People here in England love her. I know it's just the way they put it together, but those interviews they all did a while back… She put it all in plain words. Told you who was lying and who wasn't… And you can just tell… She meant it. No foolin' there. Just honesty and plain answers."

Williams felt his head bobbing up and down, his mind racing over how this would effect Logan and how – for being so much alike – they really were leading different lives.

"Yeah… I'd have to say that when you say the word Excalibur to a person… Wagner might jump to mind as the most repeated name, but that Miss Logan… She's the first one anyone believed in. She's the one who cleared up all that harassment talk… She made us trust her… Just by being too honest to argue with. Oh sure, she used to kill people, but she admits it. Talks about it like it was. She's not a killer who was trying to hide among us. She's grown up and seen the difference between right and wrong and made the choice to defend Britain. How can we help but love a girl like that? Especially after some of the things they say she's been through. Did you see that expose that channel fourteen did on her?"

"Uhhh… No." Williams replied as neither he nor Rogue had seen it.

"They're all muckrakers over there at channel fourteen. I don't watch them much, but when they were talking about Lucy Logan, I made the time." He sighed. "Seems she was attacked in New York by a man who wanted to... you know... take her… when she didn't want him to."

"That's gross." Rogue added with Williams's mouth.

"It is at that." The driver agreed. "But still, most people get mistreated and become either abusive of withdrawn, right? But not her. Nothing seems to slow her down. They say she's even dating that inventor fella who works for Excalibur." The cab driver shook his head. "And I swear it… He'd better treat her right, or he won't be welcome in my cab!"

Rogue twisted Jamie's face in to a smile. "If he didn't treat her right she'd clobber him!"

The cab driver laughed and so did Williams/Rogue.

"I bet she would." The driver said, still enjoying the joke. "But even so… She's a rare rose that chose to flower here in England and I can tell we're lucky to have her. I was ready to hang Wagner and his office out to dry after a week of those harassment reports. I don't know that I ever would have believed a word he had to say in his defense. Probably wouldn't have been interested at all if he did the commercial for that first news story by himself. I wouldn't want to give him the chance to explain it… Much to my embarrassment."

"You really are impressed with her, aren't you?" Williams asked.

The cab driver nodded. "She was a nice, polite young girl when she was in my cab. And that's saying something about a trained killer, now don't you think? A dangerous girl like that saying please and thank you to the likes of me… You can tell… She's got respect. For herself, for others…" He nodded. "For life."

He pulled slowly over to the curb and turned around to face his fare. "You know what she told me when she first got in to my cab?"

"What?" He asked, his curiosity more than piqued.

"She told me that England was a magical place. That she thought it was like a great dream that she was afraid to wake up from. And you know why she said that?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked her how she was getting along here in England. If she liked the people and the place." He smiled. "And you know what? When she said it… magical… like a dream… I could see it through her eyes, you know? I could see all those things that might charm a foreigner who had it rough… And I still can. I wake up every day in a world where Excalibur is more than a myth. I can actually respect people like her and Wagner. I can trust them to solve my problems before they get out of hand and I can believe what they say… That's a kind of magic all it's own you know. And I have it everyday now. They're a blessing, all of them. But Lucy's got a place in the heart… and not just mine. Most everyone I talk to says nothing but good about her. Even the last holdouts that think Wagner really grabbed that girl, despite her confession and the deal he cut her… Not a one of them ever says a word against Miss Logan. Not even to call her a liar. And I think it's because most people are like I am. They know who to believe and they believe her."

Williams nodded. "Thanks for the ride… and the conversation."

"Any time miss… I mean Sir… Sorry, slip of the tongue there or something."

_Or a psychic perception_. "No problem." He replied in a Rouge-like fashion. "Have a great night."

"Ahh, you know I will!" He laughed. "You know!"

Williams slipped out of the cab and on to the curb, closing the door with a seductive flip of his hips before running his fingers through his hair and checking his 'look' in the mirror.

He felt the Rogue's confusion at his reflection.

_Don't worry_… he told her/himself. _This is only for tonight. A few more hours at most. Just long enough… I hope._

And he turned, put his head down and walked in to the lobby of the great hotel. He spied the lounge off to one side and slipped in. A few people who were probably regulars dotted the bar. A few couples sat quietly out of the way holding hands and talking quietly.

Williams turned his attention to the bathrooms.

_I need to check everywhere…_ He decided as he passed the bar towards the facilities.

And without missing a beat he walked right in to the women's room and collided with a woman on her way out.

"Oh, sorry. Ah just…" He looked around. "Needed to check my makeup."

The woman eyed him suspiciously. "It looks… fine honey… Now you better turn around before somebody screams or something." She told him warily.

"Oh, right." He winked as he took two steps backwards. "I should ummm…" He stepped backwards and aimed at the men's room door.

_Ah can't go in there!_ He thought to himself as he pushed through the door. Then he felt a devious rush as he realized_. Oh my God… I'm in the MENS ROOM!_

He glanced towards the stalls and under the doors. No one seemed to be there. Then he stopped to wash his hands at the counter.

A handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes came in to the bathroom and approached the urinal next to the sinks. He quickly unzipped and suddenly…

Williams found himself face to face with the man as he stopped Mr. Williams from 'peeking' over the small divider at what hung below.

"Do you mind?" The man asked, obviously insulted.

"Not at all." Williams shook his head. "That's impressive." He added, opening the door and stepping out. "Really… _wow_."

The man swelled with a strange form of macho pride. "Well… thanks!" He said at last even though the door was already closing and his new, odd 'friend' was already gone.

"I always knew it." He said defiantly with just a hint of superiority. And he walked off, sporting a smile that wouldn't fade for more than a week.


	19. Excalibur Chapter Nineteen

Tabitha wandered in to Kurt's room. She smiled as she thought of her first night there, when she slept in his bed instead of that hard prison shelf that folded down off the wall.

_I can't believe he ran off on me like that… He's with Kitty right now. I remember how he felt about her. And I know she's got to like him. How could any girl not like the strong, dark and fuzzy type?_

She sighed. _I wonder if he actually feels anything for me anymore. I wonder if he ever did… I mean… all we had was that one date and a few good times before… _

_We were kids then… Innocent. Now… He's a policy maker on the global stage. He's even outdone Xavier when it comes to making a real difference…_

_He's brought mutation out of the dark ages here. He's established a real source of trust for humans to put in mutants without a chance for it to backfire._

_Of course I love him… With a thief for a father… How can I not be totally impressed with Kurt? My father could work for a living. Kurt really couldn't with the way he looked… But here we are… Dad's in jail and Kurt's an influential world leader._

She picked up his shirt off his bed. It was the one he discarded earlier because of the blood.

She hugged it close to her chest and took in his scent, reveling in the feeling. _He makes me feel so safe…_

She sniffed slightly. _I'd love to marry him. Or someone just like him_. She smiled. _My life's so much better now. I can't imagine what it would be like if he really took an interest in making a life with me… if he had an equal input in everything…_

She sighed.

_I know he cares… But… does he love me?_

She sighed out loud and Betsy stuck her head around the doorframe.

"What are you doing in here?" Betsy asked before seeing the shirt. "Oh…"

Tabitha tried to hide it by putting it down next to her on the bed. "I was just… missing Kurt."

Betsy leaned against the doorframe. "You've got it bad for him, don't you?"

Tabitha smiled reluctantly. "No one's… ever treated me better… not in my whole life. Not unless it's Jimmy, the guard from that Scottish jail… He's like the father I always wanted. Proud, decent, independent… All the things that Kurt's been since I first met him."

Betsy pushed off the doorframe and came to sit next to her on the bed. "If my opinion counts for anything, I'd say Kurt cares about you. A lot. I've never seen him so happy as after the two of you have had some playful little encounter together. And I've seen the way he beams when you've flirted with him… I think there could be a future there. And if anyone could make it happen it's you two. I mean… look at what you've accomplished here already – together."

Tabitha nodded slowly. "I know, we've had our fair share of good times and successes here in England." She met Betsy's eyes. "So much so that I'm afraid to ruin it. If we were together and it ended… I don't know how I'd face the next day… Of seeing him every morning… I'd have to leave or something. I wouldn't be able to do it."

Betsy sighed a bit. "Well… If you don't do anything… You might have to wake up to seeing him happy with someone else." She took a deep breath while Tabby reacted in shock. "Are you prepared for that?"

Tabby's hand froze half way between them in mid-reach as she considered that. "N-no… I… I…"

Betsy sighed. "Then I think you have to try going forward. The one thing that I've learned about life is that nothing ever stays the same. Everything evolves or decays. And unless you're willing to let what you feel for him decay… Then I guess it's time that it evolves."

Tabby shook her head. "I don't even know where to begin with something as huge as this…"

Betsy shrugged. "I learned a little trick from my baby brother…" She smiled. "Write down what you want to say. All of it. Maybe as a letter to Kurt or something. You don't have to give it to him, but it's definitely going to clear up that question of exactly what you want for yourself and from him… If it's good, then you can give it to him. If not, then you write a second one that's better, you know?"

Tabby nodded. "I guess it can't hurt." She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I wrote a guy a note?"

Betsy laughed. "The classics never go out of style."

Tabitha took a last, long look around the room. "Well, no time like the present." She pushed off the bed and stood up.

"Yeah. I'd do it now too." Betsy shrugged. "You never know when he's going to come back."

Tabby bit her lip. "Yeah… I'd have to finish it before we kill him, wouldn't I?"

Betsy shrugged. "I'd take my time and get it right. Don't let other timetables rush you on something like this. If we kill him first then we kill him first. This letter is really about you and what you want anyway."

Tabby's head bobbed up and down for a moment. "You know… You're right. I need to get my head strait before I can expect him to take me seriously." She smiled. "Thanks Betsy." She hugged her friend quickly. "I need to find a pen."

"Brian's got several on his desk." Betsy added. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'd take my paper from Kurt's study though. He's got a stack of yellow legal pads in the far corner by the window."

"Thanks again." Tabby said, bouncing down the hall towards the rooms in question.

Betsy looked around the room. _Kurt is sexy, no doubt. I can see why Tabby's all hot for him. And it might even work out for them._ She smiled, thinking of the two of them walking down a great aisle as a married couple. Kurt in his Tux with tails and Tabby in her lace gown.

_They actually have the chance to be happy._ She realized. _I just hope that nothing screws it up… Our lives can get so complicated at times. Too much time or distance… and it could all fall apart._

She shivered slightly. _Let's face it… If Kurt asked… I'd sleep with him. _

_I don't know if he knows it or not. Probably not. But still… I would. And if I'd do it… then there must be a whole forest of English women who would jump at the chance. _

_It's actually a good thing he's been so busy with work or he'd surely have found someone by now. It's not often that sexy, adventurer diplomats spend their lives single and looking. _

_Tabby had better snatch him up before I start thinking that way for myself._

Betsy glanced out the doorway towards the main room. From here she could just see the top of Wilson's head as he read through the textbook that Tabby had given him.

_Now, really… if I hadn't seen him the way he was when he walked up_… She considered him. _Because he did clean up real nice. Another meal or two and he'll start to fill out a little more and be less 'skin and bones'… I have to admit... He's got potential._

_Even if he can sleep through **anything**._

_I wonder if her really does have a power. I know he said that… But Brian's such a sucker some times. _

_I guess… If I was willing to talk to Illyana anyway… and sacrifice reading Brian's journal… _

_Maybe I could help him out a bit. After all, making him wait for Brian to get back from hunting down Emma Frost… that's not right now it is? _

_Tabby gave him the book. _T_hat's got to count as helping him, right? So even if Brian could figure him out… The bet is really, already, tainted… Isn't it?_

_Plus_… She blushed, recalling his comments from the bathroom door earlier. _I think he might like my ...'look'…_

She smiled at the mirror and stopped suddenly. _I really do look different than I used to, don't I?_

_And I did promise Alistaire an answer. I should probably try to explain it…_

Then she smiled slowly and slightly at first, but then it grew. _Maybe… maybe Wilson wouldn't mind being a sounding board… I could work out the best way to say it … And he could learn a little more about the world of mutant relations..._

She smiled at her own double meaning as she stood up. _Well… He could learn a little more about me anyway_. She decided as she stretched out, up to her full height.

She slipped quietly out of Kurt's room and slipped cautiously up behind Wilson as he sat cross-legged on the couch. She peered over his shoulder and was almost stunned to see how much of the book he had read.

He didn't seem to see her and he turned the page.

"Mutant Energy Projection?" She read questioningly over his shoulder.

He jumped and looked at her, then gave her a smile. "Yeah... I thought that maybe I could find something like what I do here in this book. Not much luck so far I'm afraid."

She shrugged. "I'm an energy projector." She lifted her hand and made a fist. Suddenly it flared purple and took the form of a wedge shaped blade that covered the back of her hand.

"WOW!" His eyes flew wide open and he stared at the energy form. "It's beautiful." He said softly. "It really suits you."

She smiled at the subtle compliment.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"It varies…" She said softly. "Normally I pull up one that disables all motor function in the brain. But if I'm mad, I can send out a field that disables and sets off all the pain receptors in the brain, so people feel as bad as they possibly could, because all the pain sensors go off at once."

He still looked fascinated but far more respectful.

"I guess that means I should touch it." He smiled as he spoke.

She quickly retracted the field. "Well... there is one other thing I can do…"

She closed her eyes and he could see the change in mood come over her. She smiled softly and looked very peaceful. Her eyes opened quickly and she lifted her hand again, this time letting the blade charge itself with a different emotional charge.

She lowered herself on to the couch next to him and held the 'blade' between them.

"Touch that and see if you can tell me what kind of energy I'm projecting. This one's safe. I don't use it much though."

Wilson examined her hand carefully. The blade had a moving, fluid could of energy that surrounded it – but even so, it did not seem to touch her hand. The main part of the 'blade' just levitated a little more than half an inch off the back of her hand.

He reached out slowly and discovered that his hand was shaking.

At first it felt like he was putting his hand it to static, like the build-up on the screen of an old TV that was still warming up.

But then he felt what was really there – not just in the air, but in the energy itself.

He lay his hand on hers, right in to the blade, and wrapped his fingers around in to her palm.

The energy pierced his skin, overlapping with the physical reality and energizing it.

The tingling feeling shot up his arm and then spread out through his chest and then down his body in to his legs and up his shoulders, neck and in to his head.

"Oh… wow." He said softly, his eyes fluttering slightly as he was overcome with the sensation.

"Can you tell what emotions I put in to this one?" She asked just as softly, obviously respectful of his 'condition'.

"It's… pleasure…or lust… or…" He quivered. "Satisfaction."

He broke off the contact and let go of her hand, half-embarrassed. "T-thank you." He said, slowly leaning back on to the couch. "That was amazing."

She smiled seductively. "We could always… experiment again later." She said suggestively.

"Oh? Really?" He asked, kind of stunned.

She nodded.

"Because I thought you were… _uninterested_." He said cautiously.

She shrugged slightly. "Actually, Brain and I had a bet. He was supposed to help you on his own, but he's got other responsibilities, and I didn't think it was fair to make you wait. So I'm …" She smiled. "Showing my actual level of interest now…"

He smiled at her. "Thank you for telling me that Brian was your brother. I might have said something… inconsiderate."

"Like what?" She asked, imagining Brian's reaction to a few comments that sprung quickly to her mind.

And he hesitated, only slightly, slowly realizing he was truly in the presence of a truly 'educated' woman.


	20. Excalibur Chapter Twenty

Kitty approached the door carefully after the first knock. She stuck her head quickly through it and startled the bellboy with the large sealed envelope.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing it from him and pulling back through the door.

The bellboy stuck out his hand and cleared his throat.

Kitty paused in the door. "Oh, right. Hold on."

She ducked back inside and the bellboy heard some casual chatting before she stuck her head back out. "Here." She handed him a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Thank you Miss Pryde." He said appreciatively.

Kitty ducked back through the door. _He recognized me…_ She wanted to giggle and tell someone… But then her thoughts turned to Lucy and she felt deflated.

She opened the large envelope and pulled out the satellite pictures of the area of Lucy's abduction.

"Kurt!" She called. "We've got robed freaks coming out of the woods after the accident. They loaded Lucy in to a van." She tossed the pictures on to the table between Kurt and Alistaire.

Both Kurt and Alistaire grabbed at them to get a better look.

"Gold robes with blue trim…" Alistaire pondered for a moment.

"I've got a tattoo." Kurt said. "We need a magnifying glass."

Alistaire hefted his satchel and drew out a magnifying strip, like you would use for reading a small print book or map.

"Here." He handed the magnifier to Kurt.

Kurt slapped it over the pictures and positioned it just right. "It looks like… " He turned his head slightly from side to side. "Like some kind of modified cross."

"What's it look like?" Forge asked, emerging slowly, his hands in front of him as he felt for the furniture. "Describe it."

"It's a gold colored cross with a loop on top instead of a solid piece. Bigger at the bottom and on the sides than at the top." Kurt ventured. "With something else on the … well, the bottom of the cross…"

Rachael strolled slowly behind Forge, allowing him the independence of walking on his own and feeling quite humbled at how he was able to guide her in the use of her powers.

"It's an ankh. An Egyptian symbol of life." Forge found a chair and sat slowly down, feeling his way slowly. "What about the other thing… Is it a mark of some kind?"

Kurt pulled the magnifier away and looked at the picture again. "I know this one." He said softly. "It's Omega, the symbol for the end."

"The end of life?" Forge ventured. "Sounds bad."

"Sure does." Kitty added. "But how do we find this guy?"

Alistaire was sketching the cross. "I'll have the government boys run this image and see if we get any matches. If this guy's been arrested before we should have some record of his tattoo."

Rachael looked down at the image. "I know that mark." She said at last. "In my world it was the symbol for The Aristocracy. They worshiped Apocalypse as a God, but they weren't much of a threat. More like a secret society of spoiled children who wanted more than they could afford from life."

"The Aristocracy…" Alistaire went fishing in to his briefcase again. "I think I got a memo…"

He pulled out a huge folder, crammed with pages and held closed with elastics. In a moment he had it opened and spilling over the desk.

"Wait… here." He pulled out the right memo. "Interpol put out a bulletin about a month ago about them."

He read out loud off the page:

"Several members of an underground agency calling itself The Aristocracy were detained in South Africa on the suspicion of trafficking in illegal genetic materials bound for Scotland. Obtainable evidence was in short supply and they were later released for a lack of evidence."

"Rachael?" Kurt asked. "Do you have any idea where they might be based out of? Or where we could find some of them? I mean… if this were your world…"

"Catacombs." She said at last. "Under the city. Abandoned tunnels that they moved in to and furnished."

"There are several abandoned tunnel systems in the city." Alistaire pulled out a map and began marking intersections. "We've got subway stations, a few amphitheaters, some old bomb shelters…"

"Bomb shelters." Rachael said. "For some reason that seems familiar."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. We're going to split up." He began to draw on Alistaire's map. "Kitty, I want you to check out the subway stations. Here, and here."

She nodded.

"Rachael, I want you to check out the smaller bomb shelters. It looks like there are three of them here, here, and out here. Do that one last. It furthest away."

She nodded too.

"Alistaire, I want you to check out the amphitheaters."

"Got it." Alistaire nodded.

"And I'll take the large shelter here, and this old bit of subway tunnel here. Understand?"

"I guess I'm waiting here then?" Forge asked softly.

Kurt sighed. "Do you want to ride along with Alistaire?"

"I'd like to be doing something." Forge said. "I don't imagine that sitting here is helping to find Lucy."

"Right then. You're with me." Alistaire told him. "Let's go."

And Forge began to get up to his feet.

"Take care of him." Rachael whispered in to Alistaire's ear.

Alistaire nodded but said nothing.

"At the first sign of gold robes I want whoever finds anything to radio the others. None of us has more than three places to check so it should be pretty easy to figure out where to go depending on who calls. Everyone got it?" Kurt searched the faces of his friends.

"What about Brian and Illyana?" Forge asked.

Something gnawed at Kurt's insides. "Actually, it's taking them too long at the hospital. They should have radioed in already. I'm still waiting to hear back, but I'm suspicious that Watts might have gotten to them first."

Everyone nodded. "Forget what I told you earlier people. When I said to trust each other… I had no idea what we were in for. Trust yourselves and your own good judgement instead and hopefully we can come through this without too much…" Kurt looked at Forge and pursed his lips sadly. "Loss."

Forge must have sensed Kurt's attention, because he smiled weakly at him in reply.

"Let's go then," Kitty said. "I'm taking the motorcycle."

"Come on." Alistaire presented his arm to Forge who placed a hand on it and allowed himself to be guided to the door.

"I guess I'm flying." Rachael concluded. "Want me to drop you off at your first spot?" She asked Kurt.

"Ja." He said softly. "And if I give the signal, we meet back here to regroup again. Got it?"

"What's the signal?" Forge asked.

"Code blue." Rachael stared at the map, memorizing the different intersections.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt said. "God's speed."

And everyone broke for the door except Kurt and Rachael. When everyone was gone he asked her. "Code blue?"

"For Forge." She explained. "It's what they call in a hospital for a heart attack."

Kurt dropped his eyes. _I just pray this works. For all our sakes…_

Rachael met his eyes. "I'm … hoping … too." She said softly. _Despite my better judgement._

"Listen… If we find anyone… We're going to need your powers. Especially if we're going to get Lucy back. Are you up for a big expenditure tonight?"

"As ready as I've ever been." She had a face set in stone. "I've done nothing but heal and rest since I've been here. Whatever happens… I've had more than a fair chance to recover."

"Good." Kurt sniffed. "One more thing… If we find her… our main objective is to get her away from them. We're not looking to take down this Aristocracy tonight. We can do that any time. What's important to me now is the safety of my team. I want Lucy, Forge and anyone else who can't defend themselves out of harms way as soon as possible. I saw how you stopped Tabitha's time bombs in mid-air. That was very impressive. She could have taken my head off that time and she didn't. You stopped her. I'll be counting on you for that again tonight. Understand?"

She nodded. "Absolutely." _Trust me… I'm ready to die trying_. "Oh, yeah…" She added. "In my world, The Order of the Voice was stopped in a variety of ways. Sometimes they would come to their senses when seeing or killing a family member. Other times they would come out of it after a night in jail. But the only common thread seems to be that they all ended up totally bewildered by some kind of surprise."

"So it was shock, like Forge suspected."

"It seemed so, but it had to be very personal and very intense." She added.

"Vell, it's not much, but it's vhat we've got. Let's hope it all plays out for the best." He shrugged and opened the balcony doors. "Looks like a nice night for flying." He commented.

"Kurt?" She said softly.

"Ja?"

"Thank you for… everything. For saving me, putting a roof over my head and … giving me a family."

He smiled wide. "Have faith… It was entirely my pleasure."

And with a twitch of her mind they both jumped in to the sky and sailed across the London skyline.


	21. Excalibur Chapter TwentyOne

Emma lay in the hospital bed. The nurses had changed her in to one of those paper hospital gowns and she hated it.

But what was worse was Illyana.

Emma would have sneered if she could have. _Who does she think she is? Breaking in to my home, bringing me here… I don't care if I needed it… Why did Kurt send her anyway?_

Emma could see Illyana talking to the nurses at the admissions desk.

_She'll never let me forget this_. Emma thought to herself. _Never._

Illyana said something to Brian and then turned away and strode in to Emma's room. She stopped at Emma's bedside and looked very thoughtful for a long moment before speaking.

"We… We used to be too much alike… to get along I mean." She paused. "Now, don't get me wrong… I never liked you. I hope I never will…" She dropped her eyes. "But I never wanted this either." She looked around the dismal little hospital room.

"We've hidden you away pretty well. No one should be able to find you without Kurt's say-so." She continued. "But… I wish I knew if you could hear me… I just wanted to tell you…"

Illyana took a deep breath. "I am … sorry. For the person I was and the things I did. You were my competition but I went out of my way to make you my rival and … That wasn't necessary. But I did it anyway."

She sniffed slightly. "But I want you to know… I am sorry." She paused and squeezed Emma's hand very tenderly for a moment. "And I just wanted you to know that… Just in case… you don't make it."

Emma balked. Her breath caught in her throat.

"And I want you to know that… If you don't make it… I don't … I wouldn't…"

She looked for just the right words before they came out naturally and of their own volition. "Emma… I forgive you. I don't want to be your friend… But I think I'm ready to… just be nothing now. Understand?"

Illyana shook her head. "I guess that's it. Get well soon Emma." She said softly. "And know that… If I discover who did this to you… I will make them pay."

And with that Illyana turned away from the bedridden woman and rejoined Brian in the hall. "Let's go. We've got a busy night ahead of us."

Brian nodded. "Right. Our radios don't work in here. We need to go outside to report in."

They began to saunter down the hall together.

"I've got an idea." Brian suggested. "Are you a betting girl?"

"Depends on the odds." Illyana told him.

Brian smiled. _Sounds like a 'yes' to me_. "How about a little contest? If I win we go on a real date, out in public somewhere nice."

"And if I win?" Illyana asked.

"Well, what do you want?" Brian asked.

_Forgiveness_… Illyana admitted to herself alone. "I want… one 'get out of jail free card'." She smiled.

"What?" he shook his head, confused.

"I want the right to screw up without having anyone hold it against me." She finished.

"Done." Brian stuck out his hand and she took it gingerly.

"Really?" She asked. "No matter how badly I've made a mess of things?"

"No matter what. If you win, you're entitled to one mistake of any size with no repercussions."

She eyed him as they slipped out of the hospital. "So what's the contest?" She asked, suddenly afraid that he had tricked her in to something and she had missed it.

"Oh, Kurt. We'll see who can kill Kurt. Winner gets their wish."

She looked mildly surprised. "Deal!" She agreed with a firm handshake.

"All right." He smiled, quite pleased with himself_. Wow. That was easy… Now all I have to do is make sure I kill Kurt before she does. _He took a deep breath. _And I bet I can do that. _

Illyana eyes him. _Can it really be this easy? Could he really forgive me if I just kill Kurt first? It's so… trivial. So easy… Who would have thought tonight would offer me this?_

But back in the room, something was happening.

A nurse noticed first, from the hallway and came in to check, but sure enough, Emma was showing increased pulse and blood pressure.

"Doctor! Doctor!" The nurse called. "I think our Jane Doe is beginning to come around."

The doctor walked briskly down the hall and spun around the doorway in to the room.

"You're right." He acknowledged. "Get me an adrenaline boost out of a crash cart."

The nurse ran off and returned just a few seconds later with a large, long needle wrapped in sterile packaging.

_What do you think you're going to do with that?_ Emma wondered as she watched the doctor rip open the packaging and pull out the needle.

"Ready?" He asked the nurse who threw herself across Emma to hold her shoulders down.

The doctor forced the fluid through the needle and watched it spurt. "If you're ready to wake up… This will do it." He said, flicking the needle to be sure that he got all the air out, before suddenly up-ending it in to Emma's chest and depressing the plunger.

Emma felt the needle sink in through her chest plate and pierce her heart. It felt like her heart was tearing against the needle with every beat but she could do little more than just lay there and take it.

Suddenly she felt the warm liquid in the needle flow out in to her heart. It felt as though her heart was full to capacity but still he forced the needles contents out.

And he pulled the needle free as her heart beat again.

But a gasping breath accompanied this beat and a convulsion that almost sat her up despite the nurse that fought to restrain her.

"Wha… What…" Emma looked down at her chest. _I'm out of it. I'm awake!_

Emma turned her eyes on the Doctors. "T-thank… you." She took several deep breaths.

"What do we do now?" The nurse asked.

"Call Mr. Wagner and inform him of the change in her condition." He said. "And be sure and mark all this down in her file."

"Very good doctor." The nurse strode out in to the hall with Emma's chart.

Emma pulled the IV from her arm and jumped up towards the window. Down below she could see Illyana and Brian talking.

_I have to move quickly. I hope you're ready for this Kurt._

Emma closed her eyes and Kurt sprang immediately to mind yet again.

"Emma!" He sounded relieved.

"I don't have much time." She explained. "Watts' has the power of suggestion. People follow his orders without question – worse actually, they invent their own reasons for carrying out his orders. They don't even remember being told what to do after a moment or two."

"I figured as much." Kurt told her. "What else have you got?"

"Illyana and Brian are compromised. Watts was waiting for them at my apartment. He told them to kill you."

Kurt swallowed. "Okay. But… What brought you around? We're trying to figure out how to break the programming."

_Damn it_… "It was Illyana." She admitted. "She … forgave me... And … offered to avenge me."

Kurt nodded. "So, a huge surprise will do the trick. That's nice to know."

"I had the surprise and then a needle of adrenaline to finish the job." She explained. "But yes, the shock is what did it."

Kurt nodded. "Any idea about a group called The Aristocracy?"

"Oh, right. You've met them already? Damn! I've been out all day! They're punks and wannabe's for the most part, they have a large meeting place with a lot of side tunnels in the middle of town. It used to be a train station or some fool thing but now they use it as a meeting place."

"I think we know the place. We're headed there now." Kurt added. "Rest up Emma. If we can't break Watts control over my people a telepath might come in handy."

"I will." She bowed her head and disappeared. Immediately Kurt heard Rachael frantically calling his name. They were still high above the city but the had stopped over a small alley and he was bleeding from the nose yet again.

"Kurt!" Rachael shook him hard

"Ja! Ja! It's okay. Emma just came out of it. Watts' power is suggestion. Large shocks rattle the person back to normal." He finished. "We just need to figure out how to shock them back to reality."

Rachael looked tremendously relieved despite Kurt's now bloodied and disheveled appearance. He pinched his nose closed and hoped for the best.

"We have to keep going. Emma thinks they're in the big subway station down town. The main depot from the map, remember?"

"One of Kitty's places."

"Ja. If we hurry we can head her off!" Kurt looked around the city as though trying to get his bearings.

Rachael let go of him. "It's this way." She said, and the two of them resumed rocketing through the sky towards the uncertain future.


	22. Excalibur Chapter TwentyTwo

Lucy moaned slightly as she stirred. _What was that_? She wondered. _Forge, have you ever…_

Her eyes flew open but all she saw was darkness. _Forge? Forge!_

She began to panic and try to wriggle free, but everywhere she moved she encountered the cold solid feel of stone.

Leather straps held her arms at her sides and one secured her head to the wall behind her. Her legs were numb from the position she'd been leaning on them.

She took slow, shallow breaths for fear that she had been buried alive. Her eyes crept over every inch of the darkness and yet, she had no idea what could have happened.

_Forge_? She called again hopefully. _You're all right, aren't you?_

But there was no reply.

Lucy forced her head to turn to the left. Inch by inch she worked her head along the strap until she was facing to her left.

There was a soft glow coming from underneath her neck. Some small bit of light radiated from behind her.

_Un-hunh_. She thought. And then she focused her mind and attention on the back of her neck. And sure enough she felt the telltale sign of uncomfortability that told her she'd been impaled, yet again.

She sighed_. There's a thing in my neck. Some technology_. She tried and tried to pull her wrists free to no avail. _I've been tagged, damn it!_

She began forcing her head to turn to the right now, occasionally growing frustrated and trying yet again to rip her arms free and failing only to go back to turning her head.

Soon enough she was looking to the right and she could once again see the muted glow of the device behind her.

_Okay_. She told herself_. Just get free and rip it out. _

She popped out her claws in each hand and impaled her legs quite badly. Her arms had obviously been arranged so as to hurt her if she tried to use her claws. She retracted them and gasped.

She tried to throw her head back to look up but there was really no room as she was situated and so she simply strained in the direction.

_Go on_. She told herself. _Forge would want you to try._

"HELP!" She screamed. "SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

She heard a distant shuffling noise, muted by the rock that surrounded her.

_There is someone here_. She told herself.

"Can you hear me?" She called out.

"I can hear you just fine." Said a disembodied voice, seemingly from all around her.

She found her eyes combing the darkness fearfully. "Who… are you?"

"I am called Magelin." The voice announced. "Magelin DeLane of The Aristocracy, at your service."

"The who?" She said almost without thinking.

The voice chuckled. "We are your followers. Your worshipers. The Aristocracy of the world as it reaches for God."

"My followers?" She looked confused as she stared blindly in to the darkness. "Who do you think I am?"

"You are Lucy Logan, Clone of James Howlett who is also known as Logan or Wolverine. You are a former member of Excalibur, future Heir to the throne of Apocalypse and Holy Vessel of the blessed Armageddon."

"Well, you really know a lot of big words." She told him. "Now, come get your God out of here. You're pissing her off."

The voice chuckled. "We have every intention of letting you out as soon as the process is complete."

"What process?" She asked suspiciously.

"The one by which we give you back all that has been stolen from you my lord."

"I don't want it." She spit the words.

"But surely… There can be no harm in bringing heavens light home, now can there?"

"Why don't you crazy cult types ever promote from within?" She said, pulling over and over to try to get free.

"We have. We've promoted you." Magelin explained. "You are about to go as far beyond mutants as mutants are beyond humans. You are the next great step forward and so, of course, we worship you. You will walk this earth as a God. Even among the most powerful beings in existence you will stand apart as their unquestioned lord and master."

"I do that now." She snapped. "So let me out of here!"

"I'm truly sorry my lord. I can only pray that when you emerge you have forgiven me for my disobedience."

"Don't count on it." She smiled wildly in to the darkness. "**_No_** mercy for swine." She growled lowly.

And it actually sounded as if the disembodied voice had to clear its throat.

Faintly Lucy could hear a soft beeping noise through the stone. It was high pitched and steady.

She was trying to identify the sound when it happened.

The device in the back of her neck sent a steady current through her entire nervous system.

She screamed in pain and strained at her bonds but it was no use.

Then the images appeared in her mind. Whirling scenes of static that stopped on clear images began to overwhelm her. And each image carried another jolt of electricity through her system.

_I read about this_. She realized. _The Weapon X people did this to Logan. They erased his memories and gave him new ones. It took him forever to sort them out…_

_Oh no_… 

And the pain, although still present, drifted to the back of her mind.

She tuned out the sounds of her screams and found her mind wrapped around just one thought.

_He's mine. You can't take him away from me. He's mine. You cant… _

And she screamed again, this time as several images appeared so closely grouped as to have been overlapping, followed by a series of jolts that ranged from incredibly painful to almost pleasurable.

_They're giving me memories… and reactions. I have to fight it._

_Just think of Forge. Just think of forge. Just think of… _

And another wave of images assaulted her, along with their electric choir of pain.

The last memory sank deep in to her mind despite her best efforts to ignore it.

And she began to cry. It was the memory of an old man who she knew to be her father, dying in her arms.

_He… he's gone… Gone… They're all gone…Everyone I've ever loved… is dead. _

And the memories they had been implanting as tiny seeds began to bloom in her mind until they obscured all that had been there before.

Forge shivered visibly in the passenger seat of Alistaire's mini-cooper.

Alistaire looked over at him nervously. "Are you… all right? At the moment I mean. I know… You're not all right, obviously."

"I just got a chill." Forge said. "Like when you discover something awful and it makes you jump."

"Try not to give in to worry just yet." Alistaire told him. "You know as well as anyone that Kurt has a great track record when it comes to last minute rescues."

Forge swallowed. "I'm making myself believe that." He admitted. "But… I can't expect Kurt to do any more or less than what he's able. It's entirely possible that…" He shook his head. "A lot of things could have happened."

"Yes, but only one thing really did. And it might not be as bad as most of those other things. So let's just hold out until the last word is spoken, okay?" Alistaire almost added a 'please' because he just couldn't stand to see Forge this way. "If… if it's any consolation… If anything's happened to her… You won't be alone in your loss."

Forge turned towards him slightly and Alistaire took this as a sign to continue.

"She's a genuine bright spot for me during some days. Did you know she stalks me every Friday for her paycheck? I swear she comes up out of the ground or something. I look one way and no ones around but when I look back she's in my shirt pocket."

Forge laughed. "Yeah. She sneaks up on me too."

"The first night she was here I was scared to death of her. I offered to carry her bag and she just shot down the idea for faulty logic. When I found out who she really was – where she was from and how she was raised… I was mortified."

"Me too." Forge shrugged. "Along with how she'd been treated by her 'brothers'."

"Oh, don't get me started." Alistaire nodded. "But… you know… now… "

"What is it?" forge asked, hearing the honest sorrow in Alistaire's voice.

"If anything has happened…" His voice broke and Forge sat in the darkness, feeling lanced by the emotion of his friend's words. "I never even gave her a hug." Alistaire said finally. "How is it that I can be proud of her as though she were my own daughter, amazed at her determination and growth, filled with wonderful memories that came from just knowing her… And I never even… took the time to…"

"To let her know." Forge nodded. "Yeah. Words fail me too. Even I never got to tell her everything."

"But you spoke up." Alistaire pointed out. "When it mattered."

And both men fell silent as they both wished for just one more chance…


	23. Excalibur Chapter TwentyThree

Rachael and Kurt streaked through the night's sky courtesy of Rachael's mutation.

"You look worried." Kurt told her through the wind.

Rachael changed the shape of the telekinetic field she was creating so as to divert the breeze so they could talk. "I am. About Forge."

Kurt studied her for a long moment. "Vhy?"

She swallowed. "My parents had a psychic link." She admitted. "A lot of people think that… Breaking it drove my father insane."

"Oh." Kurt reeled slightly as though struck by the idea.

"And I know for a fact…" She looked hesitant. "I know when she died… She broke her link with her new husband… And he went insane."

"Lovely." Kurt sneered.

Rachael's eyes betrayed her and Kurt pounced on the insight. "What? There's something more, isn't there?"

Rachael dropped her eyes. "She was with my world's Logan. And when he snapped…"

Kurt swallowed. "Right, I get it." He shook his head. "They're both in trouble." _And so is the world if Lucy goes indiscriminately violent. _

And they shifted their weight and began slowly descending to the street below.

"Alistaire?" Forge took several large gasps of air and strained, twisting oddly in his seat.

"Yes, what?" Alistaire began to panic.

"Something's… wrong." Forge said between gasps. "I cant…. Breathe. Right."

Alistaire slammed the gas pedal down and shot along the back alleyway. "Hospital, few more blocks." Alistaire nodded.

"Goo…ood." Forge caressed his throat slowly knowing something was definitely wrong.

Lucy gasped again. _No! Please!_

The liquid was slowly filling her stone enclosure.

"You will not die." The voice told her. "It's an oxygenated solution. You will breathe normally after a moment or two."

_Of drowning_… _**If** you're telling me the truth_… She gasped again and took a deep breath as the chamber filled all the way.

The little car skidded to a halt and Alistaire burst out. "You two!" He called out. "Help me!"

And the two giant orderlies leapt forward to help him.

"This is Forge of Excalibur." Alistaire told the head nurse. "Do what you can. We don't know what's wrong."

She made a dour face and Forge spasmed out of their arms.

Alistaire whipped around to watch.

One of the orderlies rolled him over and Forge stared wide-eyed to the sky.

"Hey…. HEY!" The orderly began to panic. "He ain't breathin'!"

And suddenly Alistaire was lost amid a sea of people rushing Forge in to the building.

"No response!" One called out.

Alistaire began walking towards his car.

"Defib now or call it."

He got in and started the engine. It purred in comforting familiarity.

"Clear!" Someone yelled.

Alistaire set his jaw and drove away.

"NO GOOD!"

A heavy feeling settled over Alistaire Stuart.

"Clear!"

He couldn't place it at first.

"Clear!"

But then… He had the worst feeling he could imagine.

"Call it."

And he knew what had just happened without ever having to be told.

"DOA. (Dead on arrival) Nothing we could do."

Lucy felt herself floating, suspended in the fluid. _What_…

"You had us worried." The voice told her. "Your heart actually stopped when your breathing kicked over to processing the fluid. Were you less of a god… You'd be dead now… Or… Still, as it were."

_Yeah_… She breathed in the salty, nasty, murky fluid. _Lucky me._

And Lucy closed her eyes… And found herself immediately propelled to the astral plane of existence.

"What the…" She looked around.

Until she heard someone crack their knuckles. And when she turned to look…

There stood a dark reflection of herself. One with ashen skin and sullen cheeks. She wore some form of Egyptian adornments and the simple clothes of a forgotten time.

Lucy immediately crouched low and let loose her claws.

The other her just smiled.

And suddenly Lucy could sense in this duplicate an innate darkness. The power it was seeking could destroy her. She knew it.

"Well then…" Lucy smirked. "I'd better make this quick."

And Lucy dove headlong in to her attack while...

Forge's soul rolled through the ether.

Somewhere inside he was humming The Beatles 'Across the Universe' as he tumbled and soared down the tunnel headed for the big, bright light.

_Wow_. He thought. _Edgy_.

_They really picked the right color for that light. I should mention it to…_

_Lucy…_

And Forge turned, halting his forward progress all together. The cosmos swirled around him, ushering all manner of souls and energies around him and through the tunnel.

Forge looked again at the light.

Then he looked back to the earth.

And then…

A small smile crept across his face and she shivered in the delight of innovation.

_Maybe_… 

But there was no maybe about it.

Forge had an idea.

Kitty kick-started her motorcycle and looked up from the curb.

_What_? She shook her head. _I mean… Watts!_

And sure enough, there went Mildred Watts in to the hotel across the street, headed for the lobby.

_Damn_! Kitty swore. _Lucy… I_ …

And she jumped off the motorcycle, running for the large glass doors of the hotel across the street.

_She'd never forgive me for letting him go. _She realized. _I need to score this one for the team._

She phased and tore right through the doors and in to the lounge. The men's room door was slowly closing and Watts was nowhere to be seen.

She took several strides towards the door before she heard a familiar southern giggle from somewhere in the room that called her up short.

"Rogue?"


	24. Excalibur Chapter TwentyFour

Emma turned and looked down the hallway transfixed.

She had been arguing with a nurse about being allowed to leave, and the nurse continued to argue, but Emma was totally distracted.

A storm of blue energy bore down on her. It lined the walls, ceiling and floor of the hallway, but more than that – it formed the gray grayish-blue spirit wolf that tore down the center of the hall.

Never seen anything like this when I was awake… What could… Who, I mean… 

The wold bore down hard on her and stopped only a fraction of an inch from her face before roaring with all its might.

"KEEP THE MEAT WARM!" It insisted.

Emma nodded out of fear, shivering.

And the storm swirled around itself, vanishing in to itself, pausing ever so briefly to form the image of Forge standing there, eyeing her with a wolf's gaze before he too vanished in to the astral swirl.

"Right! Right!" Emma demanded. "Take me to the other one."

"The other what?" The nurse demanded.

"Excalibur… They brought in another patient. Take me to the other patient."

The nurse made a dour face. "Fine. To the morgue it is then."

Emma looked outraged. "The morgue! You will bring him to me this instant!"

The nurse was taken aback. "O-okay. But… He passed as he came in."

"I can save him." Emma glowered. "He isn't gone yet."

The nurse's jaw flopped in place. There was no doubting Emma's sincerity. Finally the nurse's mind caught like a wheel on a wet road and it tore forward.

"Betty, Bernice! Get that last body back up here! On the double! We might have made a mistake! He might not be dead."

"Good lord!" Bernice grabbed her keys and took off on a sprint towards the elevator with Betty in tow.

The nurse turned on Emma. "You had better not be making me look bad. If he weren't Excalibur and they didn't bring you here I'd say this is utter nonsense!"

"I can do it." Emma told her. "Just keep another one of those adrenaline shots ready. A defribulator too."

The nurse looked slow to process this.

"Because." Emma explained. "This might kill me."

Lucy's apocalyptic shadow was a superb fighter. Every blow that Lucy struck was blocked, and slowly but surely, Lucy was getting tired.

"You think he's going to save you if you keep me busy, don't you?" The ashen faced destroyer asked.

"Who?" Lucy asked back.

"Your love. The one who has forced this upon us."

"Forge?" Lucy shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Please. You can't imagine that you brought us here, to this place? I was dominant, you were cringing in my reptilian cortex panicking over the idea of drowning – a weakness I would never lower myself to demonstrate – and he…" The dark reflection shook her head.

"He did something…" Lucy nodded. "He leveled the playing field between us."

Her counterpart spit at the insinuation.

"If he's doing this then…" Lucy looked around. "I can kill you here. He'd have seen to that. I can… out think you."

The evil girl smiled back at her. "I am as old as the sand. You can not possibly hope…"

"I never had a father." Lucy said with a sudden surge of inspiration.

And her dark image staggered as though punched in the guts.

Rachael and Kurt strode defiantly across the large stone room towards the sarcophagus. A few of The Aristocracy were still scattered in to the shadows. Rachael telekinetically swatted them away anyway, forcing them to call out in terror.

For a group of people who worshipped Apocalypse, they were mostly cowards.

"Rip it open." Kurt told her.

And the top of the great stone casket fractured and tore itself free, allowing a nasty blue mucus like liquid to drain out all over the floor and Lucy's body to fall forward slightly, coughing.

Kurt rushed forward. _Vhat have they done?_

"No." Rachael shivered.

Lucy's skin was an ashen blue. She looked more lizard-like than anything else. Even her eyes seemed to be tinted and tinged.

She suddenly vomited a lung-full of the nasty liquid and sputtered, coughing.

"Lucy!" Kurt grabbed her. "Lucy! Can you hear me?"

She shook her head. "Not Lucy." She breathed. "Forge."

Kurt paused and made eye contact.

Lucy/Forge smiled. "I couldn't leave her here alone."

Kurt nodded, smiling and unfastening his captive friend(s). "I get it. You had to be the big show off and get here first."

"Something like that." Came the reply. "They tried to reprogram her memories."

"And?" Kurt asked.

"And she's fighting the programming as we speak."

"Good." Kurt nodded, finally freeing Lucy's body. "Now let's get out of here."

And Rachael grabbed them all telekinetically and together they flew along the room towards the doorway.

"Now don't tell me your going in to the men's room Kitty." Rogue/Williams said.

"Rogue?" Kitty swallowed.

"You after Watts too?" Williams/Rogue asked.

"Yeah…" Kitty swallowed.

"So is this guy." Rogue indicated herself. "But it's a long story."

"Yeah." Kitty paused. "Watts is after us. Excalibur."

"Let me go in and check." Rogue/Williams said. "I'll get him to come out."

Kitty paused for an instant. "Ummm… How…"

But Rogue/Williams had already pushed past her in to the restroom.

_Okay… That was … Odd… And_…Suddenly Kitty perked up. _Wait… Who was that guy?_

And Kitty forced herself to push in to the men's room.

There was Watts on his knees and Williams/Rogue standing over him and holding him by the face.

"NO!" Kitty jumped forward and drove them apart.

"What do you think you're doin?" Rogue/Williams demanded.

"Who are you?" Kitty demanded back.

"Where…"

But when they turned… Watts was gone.

Kitty ran out of the lounge and on to the street. She keyed her radio. "Watts is on the move. I've got him moving North just outside the Templeton!"

Brian and Illyana's eyes met.

"They've got Watts!" Brian breathed.

"We have to save him!" Illyana added.

"Let's stop and get Betsy and Tabitha." Brian added. "They'll want to help."

"A bet's still a bet you know." Illyana smiled.

"Perfect." Brian smiled back.

And Illyana opened a portal to the lighthouse and they both stepped through.


	25. Excalibur Chapter TwentyFive

Illyana and Brian appeared back in the lighthouse.

Wilson sat up quickly off the couch, sporting a small hickey that he appeared to be totally unaware of.

"Right, Wilson. We got real busy. Sorry about…"

"Bets off." Wilson told him. "Betsy said so."

"Oh." Brian sat stunned for a moment. "But I'll still help when we get back."

Wilson looked worried. "Everyone's outside… I think."

"Oh, right." Brian took off for the deck.

Betsy sat up quickly from under Wilson and slipped off once Brain was out of sight.

Illyana looked shocked for a long moment.

Betsy laughed and Wilson sat back down on the couch to blush.

"Lets go!" Betsy motioned Illyana towards the outer doors "Before he comes back."

Illyana followed. "Kitty has Watts cornered, we're going to help."

"Oh, yeah." Betsy agreed. "We have to save him."

Wilson relaxed back on to the couch. _All in all, it's been a really good day_.

Watts ran up the street. Sure enough he glanced back and saw Kitty in hot pursuit.

He swore to himself and looked for Rachael. She was nowhere to be found.

So he decided to escape.

So he stopped running.

And made eye contact with a man waiting for a bus on a street corner.

Kitty skidded to a halt in front of him and watched in horror.

Watts turned to look at the man on the corner and demonstrated his power. "Die." He said.

His voice echoed and somehow immediately made you forget what he had said.

But Kitty knew it was bad as the man stepped out in to traffic, smiling, and ran towards the oncoming bus.

Kitty ran for the man as Kurt, Rachael and Forge/Lucy descended from the sky.

Watts saw them coming and shivered. He spun around and began to run again only to see a portal open in front of him. The absent members of Excalibur emerged save for Forge.

Brian smiled at Watts. "Thank god you're okay."

Watts pointed toward Kurt and Rachael. "Kill Wagner!" He insisted, and again the words echoed away from their minds before they did exactly as they had been told.

Watts spun on Rachael. "You!" He announced. "Come with me and do only as I command!"

And in a moment, Kurt was falling for the ground, still trying to support Lucy/Forge and shocked at what was happening.

Emma snapped at the woman to close the door and leave her alone with Forge's body.

She pressed her hands to his temples and waited until she felt it.

Although his heart did not beat and his organs lay still, she felt the life within the cells.

It was pulsating, very, very slowly.

She felt herself slowing down and beginning to synchronize with his pulse and then she felt the 'click'.

Her eyes shot open as she found herself shooting along an astral tunnel, being pulled along by some great and unknown force.

She could feel Forge in the distance, but there were others here too, closer than he was. And it was to these others that Emma found herself being drawn.

Emma streaked through the sky like a white comet and landed next to the two versions of Lucy Logan.

Both were worn and hurt, both covered in blood and too equally matched to leave a decisive victory.

Emma slammed to the ground and stood up. She was strong on the astral plane and people knew it.

"Who dares?" The Apocalucy demanded.

"I do, obviously." Emma smiled. "Are you the big, bad destroyer?" Emma asked condescendingly, half in baby talk.

Lucy snickered despite herself.

"We have to finish this!" Apocalucy demanded.

"We will." Emma sneered and then smiled to Lucy. "Are you ready?"

"This is between us." Lucy told her.

"Like hell it is." Emma told her. "Forge is dying, trying to create this place for you to solve this problem. I'm dying to keep him alive. And I'm here to help. Besides…" Emma's eyes sparkled. "I've read your file Lucy…" She smiled wider. "You're not really interested in being stronger, are you?"

Lucy paused and looked back over her shoulder at the other 'her'.

"You never were." Emma continued. "You're just preoccupied with the fact that you are. You don't really believe in survival of the fittest. You believe in survival of the just." Emma smiled at the evil Lucy. "Even if it means working as a team."

As Emma said the word 'team' it echoed throughout the astral plane and Lucy was suddenly empowered by Emma's astral essence.

All the power of the White Queen was suddenly given to Lucy to wield.

Lucy lunged, swathed in a white, crackling energy field and her claws sliced not through her opponent, but through the reality that surrounded her.

The evil Lucy screamed in pain and shrieked in terror before exploding in to a field of small black exploding stars.

And then the energy drained itself away, returning from Lucy to Emma and with a flutter of eyelids, Forge's body sat up of it's own accord and spun on Emma.

"Forge?" She asked.

"Not hardly." Forges body growled in Lucy's low and menacing tone.

"SAINTS PRESERVE US!" Shrieked a Nurse who had been watching from the hall through the little window in the door. "She's done it! He's up! He's up!"

And she continued to cry out as she ran the length of the hall.

"Let's get to the party." Lucy said.

Emma paused. "I…"

Lucy gazed at her through Forge's eyes. Her vision was slow to develop since she landed in his body. It was murky and dull. She couldn't imagine that he lived this way.

"Are you in or are you out?" She snarled slightly and her vision cleared a bit more.

"I'm … in." She admitted at last. "Let's go."

Forges body leapt up and reached for the door before pausing.

"Emma…" Forge looked hesitant. "Thank you."

Emma smiled slightly. She was uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to mind.

"No problem." Emma smiled.

And Lucy pulled open the door walked awkwardly down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her.

"Excuse me." Lucy breathed out a heavy sigh, reached quickly in to her/Forge's pants, repositioned 'herself' and then walked off down the hall.

Emma, in the meantime, did her best not to laugh.


	26. Excalibur Chapter TwentySix

Brian stood frozen.

A small bit of his mind hung on to the memory of what Watts had whispered to him. "Go mad with rage." The man had said.

And so long as Brian did nothing other than stand there, remembering it, then he didn't have to act on it.

_Manipulated…_

He thought about the words… _Mad with rage_… Had he ever been that way before?

A hand fell softly on his chest. It was a thin, dainty hand… made of living metal.

His focus wandered just a bit.

_Illyana_…

He opened his eyes without thinking.

"Are you alright?" She asked again, concerned.

_No_! He thought, realizing what had happened. _What did Watts say? What did he…_

And something inside Brian snapped.

Illyana watched it happen. _Oh, God, no_!

And with a shriek of madness, Brain leapt in to the air and slammed a fist down in to the street, cracking it wide open and setting off car alarms in all directions.

_Ahhh_… Thought Watts. _My distraction's finally begun_. And he ran like hell.

Illyana blinked several times. _Watts did something to him… It's like when I_… And then she shivered. _Kill Kurt… What the hell was I thinking?_

She lifted her eyes as Tabitha and Betsy launched at Kurt. _Oh, no. _

Kurt was standing his ground defending Forge in Lucy's body where they fell. She opened a portal under them and then under herself, dropping them all on the roof of a nearby building.

Kurt drew his sword and spun on her.

"No, wait… I'm out of it."

"How?" Kurt demanded.

_Lie, lie, lie_… She told herself. "I realized … Brian was hurt… And I…" She did her best to blush.

"Oh." Kurt looked hesitant. "Okay…"

Kurt keyed his wrist communicator. "Kitty, Alistaire, Forge, report."

"Forge is in the hospital. Something psychic I think." Alistaire reported back. "Possibly … _very_ bad."

"Oh." Kurt recognized Alistaire's talent for understatement. "Brian, Tabitha and Betsy are hunting me through down town." Kurt told them.

Illyana shook her head. "Correction. Brain's smashing up the place."

"Watts is moving north along Greenwich. Kitty can you pick him up there? He's abducted Rachael." Kurt swallowed.

"I'm on it." Kitty gunned the motorcycle (after saving the man and doubling back) and took off down the road. "But… You'll have to take on Tabitha and Betsy or be their target when fighting Brian… Leaving…"

"Then… that would leave Brian to… Alistaire." Kurt's voice sputtered over Alistaire's wrist communicator.

"I'm on it." Alistaire reported back.

Kurt sat silently for a moment on the other end of the communicator.

He doubted Alistaire's ability to make much of a difference where Brian was concerned, but far be it from Kurt to stop a man from trying. And certainly not a man he respected as much as Alistaire.

"Just try and keep him busy. Whoever gets free first backs up Alistaire." Kurt replied at last.

And half a dozen worried friends turned their attention to their own respective tasks, eager to free themselves up in time to be Alistaire's 'assistance'.

Alistaire smirked. _Well, this is it. 'Go time.'_

He flipped the toggle on his dash as he roared towards down town. _The traffic will be backing up soon._

He keyed the ionic suspension unit and a red light lit up on his dash. He knew from experience, it would soon turn blue and then green. And once green, his car would be suspended on a cloud of ions, able to rise over the traffic of the city.

_What a lousy night to discover that I hate to lose…_ His mind thought of Forge in passing and then turned his mind away.

He rounded a corner and the taillights caught him by surprise as he approached the traffic jam without warning.

_Can't stop now_. He shrugged, hit the gas and eyed the light as it turned blue.

His eyes darted up to the traffic. He could see the stopped driver's eyeing him in their rear view mirrors.

He turned his attention to the light as he accelerated toward them.

_Come on… Come on…_

He looked back at the cars. People were fleeing the scene, some panicking in their cars.

_It figures_. He shook his head. _I'm about to hit a limo._

And sure enough it was a limousine that he aimed for as he braced for the impact of the two cars.

_Damn_…

And the light turned green.

The front of the car leapt up and shot up the trunk of the car with a rain of sparks and propelled the mini-cooper off in to the air like a ramp.

He shot strait up the back windshield and off the roof, crumpling the car and smashing out the windows as he went.

The car dove off in to the air over the street as a rounding cheer went up from the amazed and stunned crowd.

_That was close_. Alistaire realized quickly. _But this will be worse_. He watched as he quickly slid three blocks in to the city and found himself face to face with Brian's backs he raced for Brian, who was suspended in the air above the street just one block away.

At first Brian didn't see him, his attention on the people below as he eyed them for a chance to strike.

Suddenly…

Brain heard a musical car horn behind him.

And when he turned to look…

Someone keyed all four jets on a souped-up, decked-out mini-cooper and planted the bumper up against his jaw with a tremendous "SMASH" as it ran Brian over in mid air and knocked him from the sky in a spectacular, one-shot knock down.

Back in the limousine Sebastin Shaw leaned forward. "Driver… Did you get the license plate number of that car?" He asked, his teeth set in anger.

"Sure did." The driver looked back at him "XCLBR"

Sebastain's eyes narrowed and he looked at his glass of brandy, still in his hand. It had broken window glass in it.

"Stuart." He whispered, squeezing enough to shatter the glass in his palm, and then waggling his fingers to get the broken glass from off his hand.

And the man in Sebastian's trunk screamed, almost silently, against his gag.

Alistaire stared at his mirror. _Come on… Come on…_ And sure enough, Brian's angry form arose behind him in a fevered pursuit.

_There we go_. Alistaire smiled. _Now… Let's put you down for your nap then, shall we?_

Alistaire held his jets full open. He tore through London in a blur, but still, Brian was gaining.

_Not yet… Not yet…_ Alistaire smiled as he realized that Brian was just behind him, riding above the jets and reaching for the back of the little car.

_You're not so fast._

Alistaire punched the nitrous button on his dash and the car exploded forward, creating a jet flame twice it's previous size and burning Brian badly as the car streaked away from him.

Brian screamed in pain and rage but didn't fall from the sky.

Alistaire consoled himself. _Easy man, you have to… He'll kill you if you don't get this done._

He saw Brian again, diving angrily forward after him.

_Forgive me_.

He pushed the button to fire the stop-sticks out of the back of his car.

The sticks burst out of the bumper and immediately caught fire and turned the foam covered razor wire in to a flaming, sticky razored mess that wrapped around Brian and cut in to him as he flew in to them, burning like napalm all the while.

Again he shrieked in pain and Alistaire streaked away.

Brian crashed to the street below and rolled on the ground until the flames went out.

He roared a primal call to vengeance as he leapt up in pursuit of Alistaire. Tears of pain and madness marred his vision but still he spied the car as it touched down in the middle of an old junkyard.

Brain hurtled at him, hurting and regaining his reason but not his mind as he raced for him.

Alistaire leapt from the car and stared straight back at Brian as he came, yet keeping his one hand concealed behind him.

Brian's lip twitched and Alistaire eased a knowing smirk in to place.

Brian suddenly exploded towards him with a burst of speed and Alistaire drew his pistol around and fired. Brian was struck by the Bosley Special and dropped to the ground. Stunned, but still moving.

He hit with a great dull thud and roared again as he rose, racing at Alistaire.

Alistaire fired once over their heads and then again and again at Brian as he charged.

Brian buckled under each shot but pressed forward until he became aware of a shadow as it fell across him… A very large shadow.

Which made him look up.

The shot that Alistaire had fired over their heads had shorted out a huge electromagnet…

Which had been holding a double decker bus suspended above him.

Brian's jaw fell open as the bus landed on him, driving him in to the ground and then crumpling around him as it broke.

Alistaire turned his attention to the crane and fired in to the winch with a great electric crackle and burst of light.

It too gave and the great magnet fell, dragging with it several thousand pounds of chain.

The magnet smashed through the bus like it was made of paper, drove Brian completely in to the earth as it crushed the bus' gas tank (which exploded) while the chain clattered and rattled down from the crane, slowly burying the flaming wreckage.

Alistaire turned with a slight smile at his victory, consoled that it had to be done, when he found himself facing the night watchman and his son.

They had a baseball, bat and glove - along with a couple of awestruck expressions.

Alistaire took out his notepad and scribbled a note. "Here's our number." He told the man, tearing of the page and extending it to him. "Although we'll be back to pick some of that up soon enough."

The man took it from him. "Who are you?" He swallowed. "MI-6?"

Alistaire shook his head.

"Dad!" The kid whispered. "That's Alistaire Stuart! _Excalibur_!" The boy shook his head. "Can I have an autograph?"

Alistaire signed the next page in his book, put the date and time. "Here you go." He tore out the page and handed it to the boy.

The kid laughed. "You kicked Captain Britain's a…"

"Thomas!" His father interrupted him.

Alistaire looked back almost sadly as he headed to his car. _Yeah_…_Maybe I did._

His overcoat fluttered lightly in the breeze and the bus' gas tank exploded yet again.


	27. Excalibur Chapter TwentySeven

Illyana turned her eyes on Kurt. "It's the shock of it, isn't it? Some personal thing pierces the fog and lets you come out of it, right?"

"Ja." Kurt turned his eyes skyward. "I could stop Tabitha. I'm almost sure of it. But… I don't know Betsy or Brian that well. I have no idea what could reach them."

"I do." Illyana smiled sadly. "Kurt?"

He let a more piercing gaze meet her eyes. "Vhat?"

"If I don't come back… Thank you for everything. You. Forge… Everyone. Just… Make sure they know, okay?" She sniffed slightly.

"You'll be fine. Just…"

"If I don't come back, okay?" she asked, and a portal opened under her and swallowed her whole.

_No_! He thought. _Ach! I'm so not in control here…_

Illyana dropped down on to the street in front of Tabitha and Betsy.

"Come on." Illyana said, opening a portal. "Betsy, you have to help me save Brian. Something's wrong with Alistaire."

"I know!" Betsy threw up her arms. "He just ran Brain down right in front of us."

"Wait!" Tabitha tried to stop them. "Why did you save Kurt?" She demanded.

"I was saving him for you." Illyana smiled sweetly and sadly at the same time. "He's on the roof." She pointed. "There."

Tabitha shot Illyana the sweetest smile imaginable. "You… Saved him for me?" She strode over and hugged Illyana. "You are just too sweet!"

And Illyana turned away, leading Betsy through the portal and away from Tabitha.

_NO_! Kurt shook his head from above the street. _We shouldn't be splitting up!_

But it was no use complaining over what was already done.

The first portal they stepped through put them only a few blocks away. Brian's screams of anger could be heard in the distance and it took several portal trips to find themselves standing before the junkyard, the flames licking up in to the air.

"What happened here?" Betsy demanded of the night watchman. "Where's Brian?"

A long, slow groan resonated out from under the buss and Brian slid the magnet off him in several slow attempts.

Illyana and Betsy rushed over to him.

"Did Alistaire do this?" Betsy demanded of Brian.

Brian in turn shrieked in an exhausted rage and screamed until his face turned red, then purple.

_Now… or never._ Illyana decided.

"I did it." She told them both. "I'm the one who put the spell on Brian for The Hellfire Club."

And with a jolt… Brian stopped screaming.

Betsy's eyes opened wide and she shook in place. "You…did … what?"

Brian blinked, still standing in the hole where Alistaire had buried him.

"Some man contracted it through Emma and she had me do it. I crippled Brian using magic. It was me. I did it."

Brian nodded. _Makes … sense… little … clues… all along…_

Betsy screamed and her sword lashed out at Illyana.

But it impacted in to Brian's palm. He closed his fingers around the blade and slowly turned his head to meet Betsy's eyes. "Don't." Was all he said.

"Don't?" Betsy demanded. "DON'T?"

Brian was bleeding and burned. He was missing large clumps of hair and his clothes were in tatters. It was an odd sight to see this broken mountain of a man so incredibly calm and decisive.

"That's right. Don't." He breathed heavily.

Betsy tried to pull her sward away from him but only succeeded in making the blood flow more freely from his hand and so she stopped. "But Brian… She…"

"Was under a spell herself." He finished. "She couldn't help it."

Betsy was shaking her head in disagreement. "No… This isn't about magic… This is about you! Have you really grown so vain, and so shallow that you want to go back to the lighthouse and spend your days hitting on…" She motioned at Illyana. "THAT?"

Brian shivered and shook in anticipation. "Betsy… YES! I am exactly that shallow! I always have been!"

"No Brian, you're not. You're decent and noble and…"

But Brian was shaking his head. "I think… I let you believe that … but… Betsy…" He sighed. "I never beat up those people who were mean to you because… I'm noble…" His eyes sparkled and she realized he was crying and couldn't help himself. "I did it… Because they were mean to _you_."

"To… _me_?" Betsy swallowed.

Brian shrugged. "I knew they were jerks. I knew they deserved it… But they were like that before and after they hurt you… I …"

Betsy looked back at Illyana and the down at Brian.

Suddenly Betsy ripped her sword from Brain's hand and arced it around at Illyana's throat.

"NO!" Brian jumped – or more appropriately – fell to the other side of his hole.

But he needn't have bothered.

Betsy stopped just as the blade touched Illyana's throat.

Illyana stood there, mouthing the lords prayer in Russian.

_She's_ … Betsy swallowed and looked at her. A small trickle of blood ran down Illyana's neck from the blade. _She's ready to… let me…_

Betsy followed the sight of the sword down to her own hands and somehow it seemed to surprise her that she was holding the sword and she dropped it, backing up slowly and in fear of both Illyana and herself.

_She didn't even more to defend herself_… Betsy was still shaking and reeling from the news.

And in a flash… Betsy was gone.

Illyana opened her eyes.

Brain was slowly trying to pull himself out of the hole.

"Here." Illyana opened a portal below him and he dropped out of the ground and then out of the air in front of her to face Illyana.

"I am so…" Illyana couldn't bring herself to say 'sorry', so she just shook her head sadly instead.

Brian swallowed. "I know… I should be angry." He said. "I probably am… Somewhere inside." He took a breath and stood up slowly. "But… Being crippled… Gave me a new appreciation for… People who can't help themselves."

"I know it's too much to ask that you ever…"

"So you're forgiven." He said quickly. "Mostly because I understand why it happened and…" He caressed her face slowly. "And because I never want to think about it again." He winced in pain. "I always figured… Someone out there did that to me… And it almost makes some kind of sense that it would be you."

"Sense?" Illyana asked, her voice cracking. "What kind of sense does it make?"

Brian nodded. "The people we choose to love… Are always the people who can hurt us most." He finished slowly. "We just… Did it out of order this time."

She cocked her head at him in flustered amazement.

"Nowhere … for us to go now…" He held his side and fell to his knees in pain. "But up." He finished speaking as she dove to his side.

And without any other way to be of comfort to him, she took his one large hand in both of hers and cried against his fist.


	28. Excalibur Chapter TwentyEight

Betsy ran through the streets aimlessly. _Mom_! She called out to the heavens. _What's wrong with me?_

_I… Wanted to… I…_

She shivered against a breeze that brought some rain with it. _What's happened to me?_

_I didn't want to kill Kitty when I met these people. But I would have to save Brian. Now I'm trying to kill both Kurt and Illyana in one night?_

She swallowed a tight throat full of tears.

_I know Watts made me go after Kurt… I remember taking the phone from Tabitha… He said… Something… And then we attacked. So I know he did it…_

_But… Illyana?_

She pressed her eyes closed as the wind whipped up. _God! I hate it when Brain's right!_

_And what happened to him? He was always the first to fight when we could. And he certainly never ended up getting his butt whipped by some rail thin twig-boy like Alistaire._

She smiled slightly despite herself. _Oh, wow… Mom!_

_Alistaire… Can take Brian._

She shook her head. _That's impressive._

_Wait! Illyana must have… She did! She told us what she had done to wake us up._

Betsy stopped dead in her tracks and it began to rain on her. _She saved us both…_

Betsy thought of Brian standing in that hole, screaming himself purple in rage. _Aww… Mom… Watts shattered his mind… And Illyana … saved him._

_Damn it! I… I owe her now! Damn it!_

Betsy closed here eyes_. I … I need to… I still really need to … Maybe I can just beat her senseless a couple of times or…_

She shivered_. I need to get back there before they hook up and we become in-laws._

And she turned around, and began jogging back the way she had come, trying to retrace her steps.

_But this has to be it_. She told herself_. No more. No more killing. Just like Lucy_… And then she shivered because she knew Lucy had a tendency to break that rule for members of her own 'family'.

And somehow Betsy was afraid that Illyana was about to become family.

_He never would have forgiven that of anyone we used to know. She must be something special to him._

And Betsy felt a pang of jealousy as ...

Wilson drifted off to sleep.

Everything in his dream seemed to be rimmed in purple and glowing. He was walking across the field toward the lighthouse, just as he had that morning.

But it was Betsy instead of Brian who stood ready to meet him.

He felt a rush of appreciation at seeing her.

She smiled and slipped her arms around his neck.

And he leaned in to a fabulous and passionate kiss.

A few rooms away a small purple dragon jumped when he heard the first crashing sound.

But the next two let him know there was a rhythm to it.

His curiosity piqued he bounced out in to the hallway and followed the sound down to the guy on the couch.

"… … oooo… … …" The little dragon chuckled under his breath. "Hehehehehe… Betsy's."

He jumped up on to the back of the couch and looked down at the boy, sniffing around him.

Still the crashing rhythm continued.

The little dragon cocked his head and watched as the air seemed to draw in on itself and explode softly over and over again.

He looked down to discover that his little purple foot was tapping to the rhythm.

And he liked it. It was a catchy little beat.

He swished his tail back and forth in time with the beat.

"… ooo… …" He smiled. "… smooth…"

And suddenly more of the air began to snap over the sleeping boy. But these 'snaps' sounded like the notes of an old honky-tonk piano. They repeated quickly in what was obviously a dance worthy melody.

Suddenly the little dragon found himself dancing in place and spinning in time with the music.

"… … oooo… … cool … tunes…" He began snapping his little fingers in time with the music and kicking out his little feet while he bounced around the back of the couch.

The sound rolled off smoothly and just soft enough for Wilson to sleep through.

"Yeah!" The little dragon hissed as he leapt up and grabbed Kitty's sunglasses off the table and pulled them on.

"Do,do,do,do,do-do-do.." The happy little dragon chirped as he grabbed a worn down pencil from the table and began using it as a 'microphone' as he danced around the sleeping boy.

"Do, do da-da-da, de-de-da! Yeah!" The little dragon said as he bounced along the back of the couch.

Then… as little dragons sometimes will, he got distracted by the new 'air snaps' around the boy – but instead of making noise these ones flashed with light.

"… … ooo … Pretty!" The distracted dragon sighed… as he fell off the back of the couch and on to Wilson's stomach.

"OOHF!" Wilson woke up with a start – just in time to hear some of the music and see the flashing lights.

"Hey! Did anyone…" But then he remembered he was alone.

And then he saw the dragon on his lap.

"Oh, give me a break." Wilson said, looking at the dragon in his sunglasses and holding the pencil like a microphone while giving Wilson a cheeky little grin.

"Ahem." The little dragon cleared his throat.

"… look…" The dragon pointed.

Wilson looked quickly and when he looked back…

The dragon was gone.

"Oh, sure. I can have the nightmare about the werewolves all I want and no cute or friendly little dragons happen by, but give me one good dream about a sexy purple haired girl and… " He tossed up his hands in surrender.

"Just like I can sleep all day but once it works no one's here to hear me whine about it."

"Hehehehe…" Came a soft voice from out of sight. " … pretty song…"

Wilson looked around but couldn't find the little dragon. "Well… thanks." He said softly.

"Hehehe…" The little dragon puffed out his chest and strolled proudly away from the room. "…me… cute." And he nodded once with great assuredness. _Been told so._

And then he clicked a few cheeky 'tsk's and scampered off to hide in Kitty's room.

Wilson settled himself back down on to the couch. _It was… kind of …a pretty song._

And he smiled softly, beginning to doze off when suddenly…

The air around him began to contract and expand emitting a soft noise each time. They were plinking away like a light classical piece.

"… … ooo … …" Came a soft voice from the hallway. " … more?" It creaked quickly.

Wilson stared softly, not letting himself come fully away to answer. "Yeah. More." He said absently.

And the little dragon returned to the room, this time, strutting his way through a waltz.

And the music seemed to respond to the dragons dancing by falling in time with him.

Wilson watched in wonder as the little dragon responded to his power.

_The dragons not really so weird_… He thought. _After all… I'm a jukebox._


	29. Excalibur Chapter TwentyNine

Emma strode out of the hospital and hailed a cab. Both she and Lucy (in Forges body) slid in and sat down.

"Where are the fireworks happening tonight?" Emma asked the man. "We're looking to see Excalibur in action."

The old cabby smiled. "We've been told to avoid the junkyard and down town in general. I reckon that's where you're looking to go." He pulled down the little flag and pulled away from the curb.

Emma looked hesitantly at Lucy. "Are you okay in there?"

Lucy smiled a small tight-lipped little smirk. "He's too tall. I feel like I'm going to be walking in to things."

Emma smiled. "So… What's it like?"

"Walking in to things?" Lucy looked at her sideways.

Emma laughed. "No. Being a man."

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "Confusing." She decided at last, looking Emma over.

"How so?" Emma pressed.

"Listen, you've got great breasts. Is that what you want to hear, then fine. You've got great breasts. I don't care, but I can't stop looking either. Happy now?"

"I like 'em too." The old cabby added with a toothy grin.

Emma covered up. "Well, that… was unexpected."

"Oh, please, if you wore any less clothing you'd implode." Lucy told her pointedly.

"Implode?" Emma looked at her. "You've … changed. And I don't just mean the manhood."

The cabby eyed them in the mirror, confused by the exchange.

It took a moment but Lucy finally dropped her eyes from the outside view. "Was Forge… Okay?" She swallowed. "When you last 'felt' him?"

Emma nodded slowly. "He was… I think. He was distracted and I couldn't really 'reach' him but… He was alive. If I had to be on it I'd say that he's in your body somewhere."

The cabby wrinkled his brow.

Lucy looked back out the window. "You said he was… risking his life… for me? Didn't you?"

Emma nodded. "He was pronounced dead when he arrived at the hospital." Emma swallowed. "I brought his body in to tune with my own and let him use my energy to keep him alive. I thought I'd find him still holding on and bring him back. But he was creating that place for you and… her."

Forge/Lucy wiped away a tear. "I don't know how he does it." She said absently. "All his emotions are so close to the surface…"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, you … got yourself a good man there." She said softly, trying to comfort the girl. "You're… really lucky."

Lucy shot her a look and then looked away. "There's no one like that for you, is there?"

"No." Emma answered quickly. "Not like that. Never."

Lucy sat thoughtfully as the cab swung in close towards the flaming junkyard. "Then…" But then she seemed to think better of it and stopped talking with a mild shake of her head.

The cab pulled to a stop and Emma handed the driver a big bill. "Keep it. And wait." Emma told him.

Then Emma snatched Lucy/Forge by the arm as she/he slipped out of the cab.

"What were you about to say?" Emma demanded of her.

Lucy swallowed and looked on Emma with Forge's soulful brown eyes. "I… "

"You won't upset me." Emma assured her. "I've heard it all before."

Lucy smirked almost sadly and looked down at Forge's long legs and trim frame.

"I was going to ask what you were doing with your life." Lucy said softly. "Because… I think that people like Forge… are the only thing that makes it worthwhile."

Lucy pulled away and stepped out, but for a long moment Emma sat in the back seat. Lucy looked in after her.

"Are you coming?" Lucy asked her, and much to her amazement, Emma wiped her eyes, and replied in a small, squeaky, recovering voice.

"Yes." She smiled weakly, realizing it was true. "I am."

"I'm coming."

"**_Bamf_**!"

Tabitha jumped at the sound as it echoed behind her.

She felt Kurt grab her arm and twist, forcing her to her knees, and she felt the handcuff tighten around her wrist.

"Ah!" She gasped as he wrested her other arm behind her and secured the cuffs.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back to face him.

"We need to talk." He told her and then…

They both bamfed away.

They reappeared on the roof where Illyana had left Kurt.

"You left me!" Tabitha screamed at him, wrestling with the cuffs. "You ran off with Kitty!"

Kurt forced her to stay on the ground as she tried to rise and he searched her tear-filled eyes for any semblance of reason. There was none.

"There's nothing between Kitty and I." Kurt told her. "Nothing romantic anyway."

"LIAR!" Tabitha shrieked. "Why wont my powers work?"

"Forge's null-cuffs." He explained. "Illyana left them here. She must have known I'd need them."

"First Kitty! Now Illyana! You're just like all the others!" She spit the words furiously.

"Like all the others… Or like your father?" Kurt cocked his head sadly. "You **_know_** I'm not like that."

She whimpered for a moment, unsure and wanting to believe him.

"It's Watts. He did something to you Tabitha… So I need you to fight it for me. Okay?" He asked gently.

"No…" She continued crying. "You… you did it…" She sobbed. "You…"

"Love you very much." He said, slowly lowering himself to his knees to face her. "More than I've let myself say and so… Much more than you know."

"You what?" She whispered, as though waking through a fog.

"I love you." He whispered. "Without reservation… or expectation." He said, stroking her hair. "Do you understand?"

She looked around the roof as though lost. "Kurt what…" And then she met his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I love you Tabitha."

She twisted, uncomfortably in the cuffs and then forced herself to smile through her teary and exhausted eyes. "Can…" She swallowed. "Can I get that in writing?"

Kurt reached around her and triggered a release that let the cuffs spring off her and she immediately threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so… so sorry." She began.

"Hush." He told her. "It's all okay. You know that."

She nodded in tears. "Yeah… I know… that."

She seemed to be working up her courage. "I never say…" She swallowed. "It…"

He leaned back slightly and met her eyes.

"I… never said it to anyone who… stayed … with me." She swallowed. "But I…" She hesitated and searched his eyes.

He could see the fear in hers. It was an awful and all consuming fear of abandonment and worthlessness.

"You don't need to say…"

But she interrupted. "I love you too Kurt." She sniffed. "I always have."

Kurt smiled. "You've got no idea… " He swallowed. "I always wanted…" He pursed his lips.

But she nodded in understanding all the same. "Now we can." She told him, running her fingers through his hair. "Now we can."

She pulled her arms from around his neck and pressed her two index fingers together. "Just as soon as you die!" She screamed and the small explosive bit of light flared to a dangerous size and leapt from her fingers, intent on striking Kurt square in his face.


	30. Excalibur Chapter Thirty

Kitty tore through the traffic to cut Watts off before he got too far away.

She burst on to the scene and found Watts hovering in Rachael's telekinetic field as they drifted down the street.

People were panicked and rushed everywhere.

"Damn!" Kitty swore softly. "What do I do now?"

She swallowed and swung the bike around to park it in the alley and she leapt out in front of them.

Suddenly, as both Rachael and Watts looked down at her, in the exact instant Watts opened his mouth Kitty heard Rogue's battle cry.

It was a long and low scream that resonated from a thousand danger room attacks to the present day, and despite having met Williams before, Kitty looked up expecting to see Rogue.

Williams flew off the top of Wimples Department store and aimed at the pair. He caught Watts by the collar and pressed his hand to Rachael's face.

Rachael spasmed and Watts squeaked as Williams/Rogue tightened his grip on his collar so as not to let him speak.

Finally Rachael's telekinetic field collapsed and they all began to fall.

Kitty dove under them and then, suddenly, only Rachael was falling.

Kitty managed to get under her and phase them both so that they didn't impact but merely dove under the street.

They forced themselves back up through the street and solidified in horror to watch as Williams hovered above the street using Rachael's telekinetic field as his own. He held Watts by his collar and snarled at him as he pressed his hand to Watts' face.

"Are you alright?" Kitty asked Rachael.

"Yes. What's happening?" Rachael looked around, perplexed. "How did we get here?"

Kitty shot her a sideways look. _She might have lost her short-term memory to 'Rogues' touch… She might not remember talking to Watts at all!_

"The small one is Watts, a mind controlling bad guy. The other guy… is Rogue. My friend from the X-Men. Or some guy who thinks he's Rogue. It's not real clear."

"Mama Rogue?" Rachael asked in awe.

"Who?" Kitty asked with a sudden unease.

"Sorry…" Rachael looked lost in thought. "Different worlds I guess."

"Yeah." Kitty looked back up and shivered. Watts was barely concious when Williams jolted as though he had been struck. _What the_… Kitty watched curiously.

Williams jolted again and then again, almost unable to hold on to Watts.

"NO!" Kitty shrieked. "He's holding on too long. He'll kill him. Rachael! Can you…?" But she was at a loss for an idea.

Rachael couldn't fly. She was almost completely drained by Watts. Instead she brought all her focus on to a trash can by the roadside. It wavered and wobbled and then flew through the air and smashed in to the two men as they hovered over the street.

Kitty and Rachael rushed them as the fell, Rachael trying to telekinetically catch Watts while Kitty ran for Williams who seemed to be trying to spit a bit of garbage off his tongue and failing in the attempt.

Rachael jumped up as she caught Watts and used her power to steer his lifeless form down towards the ground.

Kitty impacted with Williams and they went down in a heap, Williams laughing like Rogue and Kitty joining her/him out of habit.

Rachael lay Watts flat on his back on the ground and cast a glance to Kitty and Williams who were slowly rising.

And suddenly, Williams heard a whisper.

"No!" Williams shouted out over anything else Watts might be saying but Rachael heard him all too well.

"What?" kitty watched the exchange and went to step forward. Williams reached out and stopped her.

"He said something to her." Williams cautioned.

Rachael was struck by the idea and stood up strait.

"What did he say?" Kitty demanded. "What did he say?"

Across town Illyana looked up. _Dear god… She ran off to get Emma? They're going to kill me_! She thought, her guilt still hard at work.

And she had good reason to think such a thing as she saw Illyana, Emma and Forge crossing the junkyard towards where Brian was sitting, recovering his strength.

Brian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Emma." He growled. And then he shot a worried glance at Illyana before thinking to himself. _This can't be good._

_It's only been five minutes!_ Illyana bemoaned. _Was she hiding people outside the gate? And didn't I leave Forge… Wait…_

"We need to talk." Betsy announced to her brother and his harlot.

"DO we?" Brian asked, sounding actually ragged.

Illyana lay a steadying hand on him and Emma and Betsy stopped in their tracks.

Forge pressed forward. "We've got to go save Forge." Forge announced.

Brian shot a worried glance to Illyana who kind of smiled hesitantly.

"That's Lucy. In Forge's body." Emma added quickly. "Kind of a long story."

"And we think Forge is in mine." Lucy/Forge said. "So we need to find him and Kurt."

"They were both fine when I left them. Forge, in Lucy's body was exhausted but alive. That was just before I brought Betsy here." Illyana shrugged. "They're just a portal away."

"Do it." Forge told her. And when Illyana met his eyes, he could see Lucy's worried stare piercing out.

Illyana smiled at the frightened young girl and opened a portal, not even considering Emma or her presence and she went to turn away.

Then Brian went to say something and Illyana stopped him as everyone else was progressing towards the portal.

"Forgiveness…" She whispered. "Has to be universal. Or else it's just privilege."

And, reluctantly, Brian raised his eyes to the heavens and forced himself to stand up, then hung his head and nodded solemnly as they followed them through the portal.

Alistaire smiled and waved politely as people recognized him in passing.

He tapped his foot in a hurried manner and checked his watch repeatedly.

He struck a rather dramatic and stoic look as a group of teenage girls walked by, obviously fascinated at having recognized him.

And then he winced as he realized how long he was taking.

Finally, the water spit out of his gas tank and he pulled out the hose, turning it off.

He opened the door quickly and someone rushed out of the gas station he was stopped at.

"You know that was water, don't'cha?" The man asked concerned.

"Sure do." Alistaire cranked the car to life and it purred. "This car runs on water."

The attendant sat back amazed.

And Alistaire sped away.

The attendant looked mad for a moment. "Dan!" He called out. "No more free water for anyone!" He threw down his little cloth brimmed hat. "There-goes-the-whole _neighborhood_!"


	31. Excalibur Chapter ThirtyOne

Williams thought quickly and leapt between Kitty and Rachael.

"STOP!" He commanded.

And his voice echoed loudly and faded in to itself carrying with it the memory of what he had said.

"You!" He pointed at Rachael. "Ignore everything he has ever told you and do none of it."

Rachael quivered in place. She could feel the various impulses working against each other in her psyche.

"Do as I say." Williams told her. "Just relax and forget his commands. Refuse to do anything he told you too."

Watts tried to rise. "And you!" Williams screamed at Watts. "SHUT UP!"

Watts looked taken aback. "Do not speak again until I tell you to!" Williams told him.

Williams looked at Kitty. "Ah don't know what to do next." He said, sounding again like Rogue.

"It's … okay." Kitty said softly. "You did… good."

Williams met her eyes. "I've known Watts a long time. He's got a lot to answer for, but… I can set a lot of what he's done right now."

Kitty nodded. "Okay… Just… Trust me. I'm with Excalibur. If you're just trying to fix this then… We're not enemies. We have several people who may need you to do what you just did for Rachael. Can I count on you?"

Williams nodded. "Sure. But… I have some stops to make in town, before this wears off, just in case it's only temporary."

Kitty nodded. "Okay. But lets start off now." She cast her eyes to Rachael. "Are you okay?"

Rachael looked almost hopelessly lost. "Did it happen again?"

"Almost." Kitty called out. "But I think it's okay now."

Williams hailed a taxi that was blocked in by traffic. "Open the trunk." He told the driver – who did just as he was told.

Williams picked up Watts' semi-concious form and tossed him over his shoulder only to plop him unceremoniously in the trunk of the car.

Williams smiled at the driver as Rachael and Kitty made for the car. "We're going down town." He told him. "The back way down Crescent, okay?"

The driver nodded. "I bet Crescent's clear tonight!" he said, opening the door for the ladies.

"What about the traffic?" Kitty eyed the jammed up street.

"Not a problem." Williams told her. "Driver! Use the sidewalk!"

"Right sir! The driver chirped and jumped the curb from a dead stop. "We'll be there in five!"

"Be careful!" Kitty told the man.

"Miss, you don't drive down the sidewalk around here without knowing how!" The man told her, and took a left, the wrong way, down a one way street.

Williams smiled at Kitty. "Some fun, huh Kitty?"

"Who are you?" Kitty asked him. "Why do you talk like Rogue?"

Williams laughed. "I'm one pint Rogue tonight. Had someone swipe a pint of her blood from the mansion in Bayville and took it intravenous earlier this evening. You see, I'm a mimic. I can imitate the power of a person after having had physical contact. But it doesn't last. So I needed to mimic Rogue's ability to absorb a power forever … in order to defang Watts."

"What about Watts' mind?" Kitty asked. "Rogue gets memories and personality traits."

"I only mimic powers generally. But Rogue's ability to absorb memories worked well enough to give me a head full of her at the moment."

Kitty's eyes narrowed. "Rogue won't like that. She's a very private person."

"I know." Williams told her. "I didn't know this would happen. I was really surprised. And now… I'm embarrassed about what an intrusion it was. A part of me wants to kick my own butt for it."

Kitty looked concerned that he might hurt himself.

He smiled. "It's the same part that thinks Scott's got a great smile." He told her sadly. "I'm hoping that it will pass in time. Hopefully I'll forget all her personal stuff too. I really don't feel right… Knowing what I know."

Kitty looked suspiciously at him. "Tell me one thing…" She said at last. "Did Rogue really have a peep-hole in to the boys shower room at school?"

Williams made a pathetically 'caught' face. "Yes. She did. She chipped a tile in the shower when they were rebuilding the high school. They fixed it with putty, but when school started she just knocked the putty out again. She could see the entire row of showers."

Kitty crossed her arms in a huff. "She told me she didn't really have one." She pouted.

Williams smiled at her. "You know why?" He shook his head. "Your grades were too good. She didn't want you getting in to trouble over something like that and screwing up your future. She knows she wasn't going to college and so it didn't matter, but you…" He chuckled slightly. "You were the brain at the mansion that Rogue liked. I think she'd have tricked Jean in to looking if she thought for a moment she'd get caught and expelled."

Rachael's curiosity was piqued. "Mama… I mean… Rogue doesn't like… my mother?"

Williams suddenly barked a laugh. "Rachael Gray! I didn't realize you were kin to Jean! But how is she your mother?"

"Interdimentional time travel accident." Rachael shrugged.

"Oh." Williams looked all caught up. "No, Rogue doesn't like your mother. She likes Scott and since Jean is with Scott, they don't get along."

Rachael sat quietly. "In my world… Rogue smuggled my mother away from my father when he got abusive. Mama Rogue saved her." She eyed Williams. "Why would she would do that?"

Williams nodded. "Because she felt guilty for liking Scott and thought to herself: _there but for the grace of god, go I."_ He shrugged. "At least, that's my best guess."

He smiled softly. "You should really ask her yourself though. I have a feeling you'd both get along."

"Why?" Rachael asked.

Williams smiled. "Because the parts of me that are her… like you already."

"She really … wanted to protect me?" Kitty asked. "And my grades at school?"

Williams nodded. "Rogue envied your intelligence. She felt bad watching you do your advanced calculus homework while she was spending just as much time doing remedial math."

"I remember that… How we used to sit in that little room at our desks working on our assignments. She always did that real world stuff…"

Williams shook his head. "She did the common stuff. Thing everyone had to know. How to do her taxes, balance a textbook… But you did the real math. Computer math, physics. You were the one dealing with the world. Rogue was just dealing with 'the system'."

Kitty swallowed. "I never knew she felt that way."

Rachael smiled at Kitty. "My mom said that about Mama Rogue a lot when I was little."

"She's a very private person." Kitty repeated, understanding it better now than the last time she had said it.

"She is, indeed." Williams smiled like Rogue. "You should hear some of her poetry… Although I won't be repeating any."

"Poetry?" Kitty asked with a headshake… _Again... I never knew._

Back on the roof Kurt let himself fall directly backwards as the great electric ball of explosive energy passed over him towards the edge of the roof.

_It's too big_. He thought, reaching out and snatching a shingle off the roof, he threw it like a playing card and it struck the ball of energy, causing it to explode. _Better_!

The explosion knocked Tabitha backward on to the roof and Kurt leapt to his feet. He bounded on all fours towards Tabby, grabbing the null-cuffs with his tail as he went.

Forge, still using Lucy's body dove out the shadows where Kurt had made him hide to rest and caught Tabby from behind, holding her arms at her sides.

Kurt rushed to get closer as Tabby began snapping her fingers, throwing explosions back at Lucy's legs and causing Forge to buckle and fall. But he did not let go of her and they rolled towards Kurt.

Kurt caught her one hand and cuffed it. Immediately, the explosive it was wielding fizzled out in her palm.

She elbowed Lucy/Forge in the throat and he felt his windpipe shatter. _No_! He thought. _Lucy_! And without thinking he raised his hand to his throat and she managed to hit him with an explosion from her free hand and knock Lucy/Forge backwards to land in a heap.

Tabitha spun on Kurt. "You don't love me!" She screamed. "No one loves me!"

He went to protest but she jerked her cuffed hand away from him, pulling the other (the open) side of the handcuffs away from him.

She feigned a retreat and Kurt fell for it, stepping in to catch her and suddenly…

Tabitha dove for him and forced him toward the ledge.

Kurt felt the other side of the null-cuffs clamp around his wrist. They closed with series of very secure sounding 'clicks' that let him know that they were closed tight.

He tried to teleport away… But it only resulted in him emitting a brimstone 'tuft' of smoke in the air around them.

A portal opened on the roof and Tabby's eyes shot to it immediately. _It's the others! They came for Kurt!_

"NO!" Tabby screamed at them, throwing an explosive charge from her free hand. "He's mine!" She screamed, and she grabbed Kurt by the arms and dove for the edge of the building.

It was a six-story building with very little decoration or affectation outside. Mostly it was just smooth brick and glass. No flagpoles, no ledges and no way to catch yourself if you were fool enough to fall off the top of the building.

All of this raced through Kurt's mind as he tried in vain to teleport again and, much to his dismay, got even less of a reaction than he did last time.

"No!" He whispered in disbelief as he stared at the ground as it rapidly approached.

And then, he turned his attention to Tabitha. Her eyes were closed. Her arms were wrapped snugly around him and she squeezed him affectionately as she smiled – contentedly.

Seeing no recourse and no other option… Kurt wrapped his arms around her protectively… And did the only thing he could think of.

He loved her… With all his heart.


	32. Excalibur Chapter ThirtyTwo

"Pull over here." Williams told the driver and he hoped out on the curb. Kitty followed close behind.

"Wait here." Kitty told Rachael. "Keep an eye on Watts."

Rachael shrugged and glanced between the cabby and the back seat before snuggling in to relax.

Kitty had to hurry to catch up and fall in step with Williams as he trotted up the street.

"Watts lives there." He pointed. "It's our last stop. First… Tina Bristol's house."

Williams lunged up the steps and rang the buzzer. A small, sour-faced woman opened the door and brightened slightly to see him.

"Forget everything Mildred ever told you. Forget his words and ignore them. Do what you would do instead and do your best to be happy."

The words echoed around the girl and suddenly she smiled a devastatingly wide grin that Kitty would have thought impossible for her just a moment before.

"Jamie!" She smiled. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I can't stay." Jamie Williams told her. "But I'll drop back by next week."

"Oh." She said, confused. "Okay. Bye." She waved and closed the door, laughing at something.

Williams jumped between the stairs of that building and the one next store, knocking loudly.

"WHAT IS IT?" A man hollered from the other side.

"Message." Williams replied and the old man opened the door. "You should let the neighborhood children do whatever you think is appropriate. Forget everything Mr. Watts ever told you to do and just use your own best judgement."

The man nodded several times. "What are you selling?" he asked, suddenly perplexed.

"Wrong house." Williams smiled at him and jogged down the stairs.

He crossed the street to a stately house across the street. "This one is gonna suck." He said softly as he knocked on the door.

An elderly woman peeked out the edge of the window before recognizing him and unfastening the many locks on her door before opening it. "Jamie!" She stepped out and hugged him. "You still remember me, don't you!" She beamed. "Just like when you'd come over to see Timmy and Martin when they were alive. Always brought me a card and a hug at Christmas." She smiled at Kitty. "He's a good boy!" She added.

Kitty smiled.

Jamie hugged her and whispered in her ear, just loud enough for Kitty to hear. "You can heal now. Timmy and Martin weren't drunk when the accident happened. They were murdered by Mildred Watts from across the street. He's been found guilty and he's going to be punished." He leaned back and looked her in the eyes. "You can go outside now without worrying about anything. You don't have to live inside. You can go wherever you want and feel safe now. You've grieved enough and now it's time to move on and be happy again. Okay? Will you do that? For me?"

She smiled wide. "Of…" And what he said slipped from her mind. "…course…" She looked around for along moment. "Would either of you two kids like a cookie?" She asked. "I made some today."

She reached out and then brought the plate over to the door. She had kept it right nearby. "I was going to offer some to the children out front today… But I was being silly… I was scared to go outside… Can't imagine why now… But the cookies are good. I wouldn't want them to go to waste!"

Jamie and Kitty both took one. "Thank you Mrs. Schmidt." Jamie bit his cookie and waved. "I'll be by next week."

"Good." She told him. "If I go out I'll leave a note on the door." She smiled at Kitty. "He's such a good boy." She said again. "Used to shovel the walk for me every day when he lived down the block."

Kitty looked at Williams. "Awww…" She said and Jamie Williams blushed.

"See you next week." He waved and jogged down her stairs.

Just then the woman saw some neighborhood children running down the street and for the first time in years she stepped out on to her front porch with a plate of cookies. "Hey!" She called out. "Any of you kids like chocolate chips?" She asked.

And many cheered as they ran up her walkway to get a cookie, and waved goodbye while saying thank you on the way back down.

Williams crossed the street again and went to Watts' own house. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Watts answered. "Did you find him?" She asked, seemingly concerned.

"I sure did. Thank you." Williams smiled at her. "Now. I want you to remember how much your husband loved you and how much you looked forward to retiring to live in the U.S. with your daughter. I want you to stop doing all those things that Mildred said you had to do and just live as you see fit from now on, looking out for your own happiness in the process before his from now on, understand?"

The woman wavered for a moment but didn't speak.

"So have a good night Mrs. Watts." Williams told her.

"Oh, I will…" She looked lost in thought. "I think I'll get out the old photo albums… And maybe call my daughter in Florida… I haven't talked to Penny in a long time."

"She'll like that." Williams assured her. "Say hello for me."

"I will." She added, closing the door slowly. "I will."

Alistaire puttered down the street. He cast a searching glance around as he went. Most people had cleared the streets, even if it meant pulling over and parking to wait out the trouble at a local bar or friend's house.

He looked at his wrist communicator. _No way to know for sure though_… He reasoned. And he was right. He couldn't be sure that anyone was free of Watts' influence.

But still, he had to trust someone.

Alistaire pushed the 'on' button so that anything he spoke in to the communicator would be broadcast to the others. "Kurt. Please respond!" He said hesitantly.

"Alistaire!" Lucy answered. "We're down town. On the roof adjacent to the hotel. The building with the fountain outside."

"On my way." Alistaire reported. "How are we doing?"

Lucy sighed back. "We… we're better than we were… but there's been a ... development."

Alistaire was dumbfounded for an instant. _Oh no_… He realized. _Lucy answered… not Kurt. Kurt still hasn't replied._

"Is it… Is it Kurt?" Alistaire asked solemnly.

"Yeah." Lucy replied. "And Tabitha."

Alistaire put the pedal to the floor and began devouring the streets of London with the little car. _What good does it do to win against Brian, to stop the hellfire club, to stop Watts and save Britain … If it costs us people like Kurt… And Tabby…?_

Alistaire's mind raced with images of his early days with Kurt. He had been so unsure and so naive, but Kurt never held it against him. Kurt taught him about x-genes and how psychic stress affected cellular DNA development to allow for such a wide variety of mutations.

He thought about how Tabby had hugged the guard when she got out of jail and how she had put on the 'seductress' act for the cameras during her first interview.

She had posed on the hood of his car and made her charges of grand larceny and border violation seem like nothing more than a misspent youth.

He thought of all the nights he and Kurt spent combing over Tabitha's release forms and the conditions of her release.

And he thought about all those nights when he would see Tabby watching Kurt, while he was hard at work and she would be beaming with such gentle pride and amazement at his compassion and dedication.

"Wither Excalibur…" he told himself. "Wither the world."

And he turned yet another corner and made a beeline for the building in question.

He leapt out of his car and stood on the hood to leap up to the fire escape and then… He climbed.

They must have heard him coming because Brian was at the top of the fire escape to offer him a hand up on to the roof.

Alistaire smiled weakly. "No hard feelings I hope." He shrugged. "It wasn't personal."

Brian nodded several times. "I know. You did what you had to. I'm glad I didn't hurt anyone. And I guess that's thanks to you." He put his bloody and burnt hand out and Alistaire shook it.

"You surprised me." Brian told him. "I didn't think you had the skills or the will." He added. "But that's not the case. You're not here by chance. It's no fluke that Kurt kept you on… You belong here Alistaire. I didn't realize that until tonight."

"Well, thank you." Alistaire smiled at the huge and understanding man. "I want you to know… I didn't want to … I regretted it all the while."

Brian nodded. "Yeah. I bet you did." He swallowed hesitantly. _Not like Illyana… She hurt me and enjoyed it…_

Brian smiled sadly. "Come on. The others are over here."

Alistaire followed Brian over to find the group standing on the opposite side of the roof. Alistaire let his attention fall over Emma for a long moment. He recognized her from Kurt's files.

"Alistaire Stuart." He extended his hand to her. "It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Frost."

"Likewise." Emma intoned. "Your reputation precedes you." She nodded slightly. "Not many people steal from Sebastian Shaw and live to tell the tale."

Alistaire smiled. "Well, I did steal our charter. It gave our office the ability to get away with things like that."

Emma smiled. "Maybe publicly. But Sebastain rarely cares about the details of any law. You outsmarted him because he underestimated you. It's not a mistake he makes twice." She said almost threateningly. "You might want to remember that… should your paths ever cross again."

Alistaire nodded, his expression now serious and focused. "I will. Thank you."

Alistaire looked to Lucy's body. "Glad to see you made it back." He told her. Then he spied Forge's body. "And it's good to see you're up and around. How are the eyes?"

"Fine." Lucy growled out of Forges lips, confused by the statement.

"I'm over here Alistaire." Forge smiled from Lucy's body. "There was some confusion at the hospital." He explained. "Lucy's in my body at the moment."

Alistaire's eyes danced between them. "Oh… I see…"

"We can work on their problem later." Betsy intoned. "Right now… we've got a bigger problem."

And the crowd of heroes cleared to reveal Kurt and Tabitha, each wearing a null-cuff. They were both catatonic and unresponsive, laying in a heap next to the ledge.

"They were like this when we found them." Illyana added. "We think Forge's invention was damaged. We're not sure what's wrong with them."

"Can't we just take the handcuffs off?" Alistaire asked hopefully.

Lucy's ashen gray face went worried with possibility. "I don't know." Forge began. "It was supposed to be used on one person, not two. Each cuff keyed in to the person's mutagenic signature and then act together to repress the mutant abilities. But here... Each cuff read a different signature and … Obviously … in the process of blocking whatever ability the cuffs think they're suppressing… It's suppressed the cognitive and motor skills of both of them. I don't know if we should take them to a hospital or the lighthouse. I do think we should call Hank McCoy. He's twice the doctor I'll ever be and he could probably figure out what happened here."

"So… they're trapped… in some form of feedback?" Alistaire asked.

"Something like that." Forge/Lucy admitted. "And I've no way of knowing if they're aware of us or not until we get them back to the lighthouse. But the cuffs might be tied up in their autonomic functions… From the cuffs' perspective, they can't tell what they're suppressing from who. If we disconnect them in the wrong order or without knowing… it could kill either one of them or both."

"How?" Alistaire asked.

"Well, they're both breathing right now but if we uncuff one of them the processors will change their focus to the other one. And believing that the connected one is still breathing, because of the dual readings, the cuffs might suppress that function in the other without realizing that it's killing them. In the name of suppressing anything that isn't absolutely necessary."

Alistaire looked back to Illyana. "Let's get everyone back to the lighthouse to regroup." He told her.

"Who died and made you boss?" Betsy asked, immediately regretting her choice of words. _I should just shut up tonight. Nothing I've said all day has helped anyone… _

Alistaire shot a reluctant glance at Kurt and closed his eyes. "I'm not the boss." He said quietly. "But I am third in line to run the team behind Kurt and Kitty. Neither of them is able to make the call tonight. So I think we should regroup and do something for Kurt and Tabitha."

"Sounds good to me." Brian added.

"Me too." Said Lucy in Forge's voice.

And Illyana opened a portal to the lighthouse large enough to accommodate them all.


	33. Excalibur Chapter ThirtyThree

It felt like they were falling forever. As Kurt glanced down it was as though they had just started to fall. They were still several stories in the air.

He closed his eyes and held her for a long moment before peeking again.

They were still several stories above the ground. _Something's not right here_… He realized as the wind whipped past him but he made no progress down the side of the building.

"Tabitha…" He licked his lips. "Why did you think I didn't love you?"

She smiled sadly but didn't open her eyes. "No one loves me. They can't."

He felt a pang of regret in his heart. "Why do you say that?"

"My mom left me with my Dad. My dad tosses me over for his criminal friends… No one loves me. It's not my place."

Kurt winced. _She doesn't feel worthy of love_. He realized.

"Jimmy loves you." He whispered.

And suddenly they dropped two stories and he almost peed himself.

She squirmed in place. "Jimmy…"

"He loves you like you were his own daughter Tabby. He does. I've seen it. He's got a big heart and you're in it."

She swallowed. "Not… Not for long. He has a daughter. He's out of money to support her… She'll have to be taken off life support soon… If she dies… He'll hate me for failing him." She began to cry as she spoke her voice insane and saturated with guilt. "And if she wakes up… he wont want me anymore!"

Kurt clutched her close. "No." He told her. "No, that's not true."

Tabby began to shake in his arms and he closed his eyes.

"Jimmy loves you Tabitha. He didn't spend all that time in that jail making sure you made it just for you to deny him."

She opened her eyes and looked shocked at the insinuation.

"You owe him better than that." Kurt told her, feeling angry. "He doesn't need to talk to you. He doesn't need to send you cards like he did on the one-month anniversary of your release. He does those things because he loves you. FOR WHO YOU ARE!"

And they dropped another few stories in a wild free-fall, but Kurt suspected that the fall didn't matter nearly as much as the truth and so he pressed on.

"He opened his home to you, shared his food and his time… What did you do in the evenings?" He pressed her.

"We… went walking in the hills. He showed me his family's gravestones and told me about his ancestors." She sniffed.

"Because you're family to him now Tabitha." Kurt exclaimed, feeling totally sure of himself. "They're your family too now that he's …" Kurt sighed. "Tabby… He's adopted you. He's your father now. And nothing's ever going to change that. Maybe it started because you needed a father and he needed a daughter, but now… You need each other. It's totally personal. It's time you took it that way!"

And they fell again, this time, so fast that the building whipped by in a blur but the ground never seemed to come.

"I know how that makes you feel Tabby." He went on. "I know you've never had a family like that. But you're not in danger just because you care. And he's not using you for anything Tabby. He called every night and made sure that Alistaire was making progress to get you out. Tabby! He knows that there is something decent and noble in you. He knows because he has it too. And now… He needs you to be sure that his values and his standards live on. That's one of the all time best benefits of having children Tabitha… You know that a part of you goes on. And you are that for him. You're a piece of his soul and I know he's a piece of yours."

Tabby shook her head as they fell, seemingly unaware of the time lapse. "He… He…"

"If he was in trouble would you save him?" Kurt asked.

"Of course!"

"And if he needed a kidney or a lung?"

She met Kurt's eyes. "Anything." She whispered.

"You would die to protect him, wouldn't you?" Kurt asked.

She nodded. "But I'd do that for… Anyone now."

"And who taught you to be like that?" He pressed her.

"Jimmy!" She broke down in tears and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"And what did he do when he found out that you were in danger last month when we fought that group The Wild Pack?" (Set in between this fic and the last one. –Lucas)

She shrugged tearfully. "Nothing…"

"WRONG!" Kurt told her. "He called me and told me off big-time!"

"What?" She looked shocked and they stopped falling.

"You should have heard him Tabby. **_I may be an old man but I can still take a stick upside yer head if'in you ever go putting Tabby-Dear in that kind of trouble again without someone to watch her back. I'm a warnin' ye Mister Wagner… Don't make me come over there_**!"

She laughed. "He… he really did that?"

Kurt smiled. "He grilled me for an hour. Had all kinds of questions and … was generally worried. I know why. That picture they put in the Scottish papers showed you when you were knocked out on the street in front of the jailhouse. He thought you were abandoned there and he was raising hell over it."

She shook her head. "But you… You came for me... The instant it happened. You woke me up and…"

They had stopped falling and Kurt looked over toward the building. "And why did I do that do you think?" He smiled. "Could it be that I felt exactly what Jimmy felt at seeing you there? That I had to do something… Because I love you?"

One of the building's windows was slightly ajar. He reached out and opened it then pulled them both inside.

She stood like a guilty child before him. "So… he… and you... really…"

"Yes Tabitha. We love you. Not in any kind of way you've ever known, but … We love you… as much as we know how too. Not like your father who thinks that his love entitles him to your obedience, or like your mother who thought that leaving you was helping you… We're here Tabitha, not just at the moment or for a while… But forever."

He sighed. "Jimmy's going to die with love for you in his heart Tabby."

Her voice broke. "He showed me… Where he wants to be buried… Next to his wife…"

Kurt smiled sadly "Because he expects you to do as a daughter would and see to his wishes."

"But… If we manage to help his daughter… Wont he…"

"Bore her senseless with stories of you?" Kurt smirked. "Probably. But once the two of you start hitting the stores and shopping together she'll have enough to bore him right back with so it's all fair if you ask me."

She lowered herself in to a chair and exhaled slowly. "Kurt… If I trust you… If I really give you my heart and say… That you're the one…" She looked up and met his eyes. "I'll be counting on you to be 'the one'… Understand?"

Kurt smiled. "Have I ever let you down before Tabitha? Even when it got me in to trouble with Herr Xavier?"

She laughed and wiped her nose. "I'm sorry about that."

"And Jimmy never failed you either." Kurt continued. "And you can't hold a failure against us if we haven't failed you. I know you got stuck when it came to birth parents. Me too. But Tabitha… Family is so much more than blood could ever hope to be… And you deserve it."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "We… We should get back to the team… Stop Watts and …"

Kurt smiled oddly. "Tabitha… I don't know what's going on, but I don't think we're in reality anymore."

"What?" She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Look around this office. Desk, chairs, paperwork, carpet… But there's no door. No place for a door. Just flat walls. No lights in the fixtures but the room is all lit up… Something happened to us… Something psychic or maybe magical… but we've been 'outside' reality since we were on the roof."

She looked at him. "But… Since when? Did Watts show up or something?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think so. I can't imagine him telling us to work out your abandonment issues instead of falling to our deaths."

She looked puzzled. "You're right. But… what happened on the roof?"

"I cuffed you and took you up there… We talked. I thought you were out of Watts' control… Then you attacked me… I dodged it and set it off before it could get to the street. Forge grabbed you and I cuffed your left hand…"

She looked back at him. "Then I cuffed your right and pulled you off the roof…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Ja, and then you smiled all the way down… What was that about?"

She shrugged hesitantly. "Dying with you is way better than… not having you." She finished in a tiny voice.

He stroked her hair and face idly as he stared in to her eyes. "That's sweet… Disturbing. But sweet."

She took his hand and squeezed. "You don't think it's a psychic attack of some kind, do you? Divide and conquer or something?"

"Maybe." Kurt conceded. "I think our best bet is to look around for anything important, like a clue as to how to get out of here, but short of that… We should just sit tight and wait for a rescue party."

"Can you try sending a telepathic signal to that Frost woman?" Tabitha asked, sounding kind of hollow.

"Maybe… I've never tried it before but she's contacted me, so maybe it's possible…"

"I don't like her." Tabby said softly. "I read your files on her. I don't like anyone finding you so… attractive."

"Bah!" Kurt waved away the thought. "She's a tease." He told her. "She does it to psyche people out. I only played along because I wanted her to know that I could play whatever game she was playing."

"And because she's hot." Tabitha added. "You can admit it. She's gorgeous and she flattered you and you liked it." She shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Kurt took her by the hand. "A) I didn't have a girlfriend then. B) I did enjoy the flirting but never so much that it would have made me trust her and C) I would rather be with you."

Tabitha met his eyes. "Promise?" She asked, hesitantly biting her lower lip.

"I just did." He told her with another caress of her face, and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth.


	34. Excalibur Chapter ThirtyFour

Kurt had closed his eyes and was trying to quiet his mind.

"Anything yet?"

He was sitting cross-legged with his hands on his knees, his head back and his mind clear.

"Because, you know… If it's not working… We can just quit."

He thought about Emma's face as he had so often seen it on the astral plane.

"This was probably a stupid idea anyway. I mean, we need real, physical help. Sure. And while I agree she'd make a suitable flotation device, we're not in the process of a water landing here, right?"

Kurt shivered and his eyes flew open. "Tabitha!"

"Sorry." She looked down at the imaginary floor. "I think I'm getting claustrophobic or something… Knowing it's not real."

Kurt repressed a grimace and tried not to think about it. "Think of other things." He told her. "Tell me about Jimmy's other daughter."

Tabby made an unimpressed face and sighed. "Really?"

"Ja." Kurt began looking around the small office as they spoke. "Vhat was wrong again?"

"She's been in a coma for several years. Really, Jimmy's just doing what his wife wanted him too. She wanted Marie to have every opportunity to wake up. And when she passed, Jimmy planned his whole life around making sure that she did."

Kurt paused in the corner and glanced over to her. "I like him more and more all the time." He smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." She sighed. "Oh, Kurt. You should have seen him with her. He acts like she's fragile. He's hesitant and clumsy… Not like he is any other time. He stammers and fidgets. And the nurses told me he's there all weekend sometimes. And he's always like that. Just … broken."

Kurt nodded. "He probably feels like he's failed her. Fathers are supposed to protect their children. I don't know what I'd do…"

Tabitha smiled slightly. "Do… Do you have a kid?"

"Vhat? No. I…" He shrugged. "Vhell… Someday. Probably. At least… I think so."

"Really?" She looked at him curiously. "I might have guessed you'd _want_ kids but..."

"Oh, sure… I was afraid up until now. I'm such an obvious mutant; my kids probably wouldn't be passing. I couldn't imagine trying to raise a child who looked like me… Up until…" He shrugged. "Alistaire was explaining my health coverage… My tail is completely covered you know… And I realized that… Here… In England… Maybe it's not such a farfetched notion."

She looked down hesitantly. "I… Always thought… I'd let my family's line die out with me. I figured… It was time, right? Enough already."

Kurt met her eyes as he followed the phone cord along the wall. "And… Now?"

She shrugged. "It's not an easy idea to replace, you know?"

Kurt smiled sadly. _I know when she'll change her mind_. He sighed sadly_. Someday after her Jimmy has died… It will strike her as a wonderful baby name. _He took a long, slow breath in through his nose_. Ach, Tabitha… Some days… I think we know each other too well. _

She stared back at him. _He'd have beautiful children. Strong, dark… Maybe not as dark as he is…._ She smiled slightly. _Not with my light skin anyway_.

"What's that little smile about?" He asked her

She just shook her head and looked away. _My hair and eyes… His frame and skin_… She considered the idea. _Kurt… With a daughter_… She smiled because she could imagine him sitting up late and waiting for their daughter to come home from a date.

She laughed a little, despite herself.

He tried not to notice.

_Oh, God… I couldn't keep up with them if we had a boy. They'd be off swinging through the trees while I … _She blinked_. Actually… I don't see me there at all._ She realized. _Kurt would wait up… I'd just ground her come morning… If I was there when she got home. And Kurt would be off swinging through the trees… And I can't even watch those Tarzan movies…_

Kurt caught the worried gleam in Tabby's eye. _Ach! We went right from 'not worthy of love' to 'babies'. Vhat was I thinking…_

Tabitha considered Kurt again. He was crawling all over the room as though he was in a video game, checking every item in the room to see if there were any hidden surprises.

She watched him. He was graceful and swift in his actions… But there was something soft about him too. A curious side that seemed to expect the best despite the disappointments of the past. In a way… He was almost comically innocent, and his tugging on the phone cord seemed to take on the feel of watching a kitten play with a bit of string.

_Oh, my, God_… She realized. _He would have made such a cute baby…_

He smiled and she smiled back_. Awww_… She thought. _Imagine if he had a baby girl_…

And a part of Tabby's heart went out to the idea. _Maybe_… She debated allowing herself to think it_. A girl wouldn't be … tooo bad…_ But never the less, she thought about it_. At least…. I could take her shopping_. Tabitha Smith shrugged and then hugged herself quickly. And for the first time, considered being someone else's mother.

Back at the lighthouse, Brian moved over… again.

Betsy smiled and Illyana looked away.

Alistaire seemed not to notice. "Oh, I didn't realize…" He smiled as he eyed his hamburger. "I worked up quite an appetite tonight."

He reached quickly for the ketchup and Brian flinched.

Alistaire seemed to notice but didn't comment.

Betsy and Illyana did their best to stay quiet.

Alistaire poured his ketchup out slowly and then capped the bottle, placing it aside, and replaced his bun atop the burger. Then he folded his hands before him and seemed oddly quiet for a moment.

Then he whipped his head toward Brian. "I, umm… I did apologize, right?"

"What? Oh, sure. Yeah. No… No harm … ah… done." Brian's swollen face sported a toothy grin, some lost hair and two black eyes. The odor of burning plastic hung between them.

"Ah." Alistaire nodded. "Because I am sorry. Certainly… Wouldn't … Ummm… Ketchup?"

Brian smiled. Thankful for the change of topic and reached to take the bottle. He trembled inadvertently when he took it and Alistaire noticed but said nothing.

Illyana and Betsy busied themselves with preparing their burgers while they waited. Although, secretly, they each wanted to both laugh at and console Brian. But that was where their similar mindsets ended. Betsy was still angry with Illyana. And although she had yet to decide how… She knew she would make Illyana pay for what she'd done.

Outside, Forge (In Lucy's body – still) sat talking with Emma.

"I don't know…" Emma cautioned. "I've no problem with making the attempt but … if he's awake then it wont be very comfortable for him. My telepathic contact works flawlessly when a person's asleep but when they're awake the process overwhelms the waking mind and causes something like an epileptic episode."

Forge/Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You've never learned to tune specifically to a persons natural frequency? You just ring out a whole chord around them, don't you?"

"I… Suppose it's something like that." Emma conceded.

Lucy, in Forge's body, stood, leaning against the frame in the door. _What the_… "Hey… Wait."

Forge's body pushed off the floor and headed for Lucy's.

"You never pulled that… _Thing_ out of my neck." Lucy explained in Forge's smooth and soothing tones as she reached out and ripped the small metal spike out of her/Forge's neck.

Her body jumped and her head shot back.

More pain than he had ever known flooded through Lucy's body and Forge felt a searing heat as he realized he was remembering a memory. She was in a suspension tank. Panels kept opening and closing as they cut her open and used underwater lasers to graft the adamantium on to her bones.

The memory seemed to squeeze him like toothpaste from the feet up, right out of her body.

And the small device fell from Lucy/Forge's hand. A ringing filled her ears until she could hear nothing else and as she lifted her eyes she felt totally overcome with loss and grief as voices seemed to float out of the bell sound as it ended. And suddenly she realized she was in a school and people milled everywhere,

They talked and laughed and joked… But one of them… Wasn't there anymore.

No one even wondered anymore.

They were content not to know.

Content with the mystery…

Of what became of Forge.

And he watched them all grow up… His class graduated and their little brothers and sisters came to school and then they too… left.

A kind of sorrow she had never known filled her. _If there was a way_… She realized through his memory. _I'd have killed myself by now…_

_NO_! She screamed out mentally at the thought and he chuckled.

_No need to scream_. He said. _It was a long time ago_.

And she could feel the pain of the adamantium bonding on him. _No_. She said softly. _That wasn't for you. It was my pain. You should have to…_

But he was laughing and she couldn't help herself.

They surged towards each other and each felt alive and energized with the life force of the other. There was a crackling and a tremendous heat in the union that became a form of pressure and the felt each other slide just an inch away as…

They're eyes fluttered and both began slowly standing up off the floor.

Forge blinked repeatedly as Emma helped him up. "My eyes… You healed my eyes."

Lucy felt a pang of jealousy over seeing Emma's cleavage helping Forge to his feet. "I thought something was wrong with your eyes! You couldn't seen anything!"

"I know. That first attack, where they took you off the motorcycle… It left me blind."

A shiver tore through her. _They left him… Alone … and blind_… A fire sparked behind her eyes and no one but Forge saw it.

_Uh-ho. The Aristocracy has bit off more than they can chew_… He thought musically to himself. Then he blinked. "Actually… I thin I'm seeing clearer now than… maybe than ever. This is amazing."

Emma looked between them. "What about smell?"

Forge took a deep breath in through his nose.

And fell to the floor coughing.

Lucy dove to help him and looked at Emma accusingly.

Emma looked at Forge. "Was it the sea-salt?"

He shook his head 'no' as he coughed on.

Lucy grimaced. "Kurt teleported in here earlier." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "It's best to breathe through your mouth…" She explained.

Forge's coughing slowed and he looked at the two of them with red, watering eyes and gave them 'two thumbs up'.

Which caused them both to turn away, shaking their heads in unison.


	35. Excalibur Chapter ThirtyFive

The stranger descended from the heavens. She stood alone in the sky, her heart searching for something as this foreign land rose to meet her.

She touched down on English soil. At first she had thought of landing on the lighthouse balcony but then… She didn't quite feel right about it.

She crossed the small driveway and knocked on the heavy metal door. It took a moment for her to notice the buzzer. She pressed it quickly and heard it register inside.

A moment later she heard the heavy footfalls of a man approaching. He opened the door and smiled. "May I help you?"

She balked. "Is… Kurt here?" She ventured.

"I'm sorry… He's otherwise occupied. I'm Alistaire Stuart, perhaps I could help you?"

"Not to be rude but… What about Kitty?" The woman's eyes glowed hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry, she's out as well. Miss?"

And a pair of headlights swept the lighthouse.

"Oh." Alistaire paused. "I wonder if this is Kitty now." He looked towards the cab expectantly.

The red haired woman glanced at the cab and swallowed nervously. _This isn't how I envisioned this happening_. "Tell me… Is… Rachael here?"

"Hmm?" Alistaire turned to face the woman again. "Rachael…" his eyes opened wide and he let the door fall open as he stepped out. "Rachael's with Kitty… But you're… Jean. Aren't you?"

The car stopped and Kitty stuck her head out the window. "Jean!" She waved and smiled, not having processed this as fully as she might have.

And it happened. The cab stopped completely and the back door opened.

A girl with Jeans's fiery hair stepped out of the back of the cab. "Jean." She said softly before almost unconsciously adding. "Mom."

Jean turned and looked down the driveway and swallowed.

Rachael's heart beat hard in her chest and echoed in her ears threatening to drown out everything, even her own thoughts.

'Oh, Rachael…" Kitty's head whipped around to see the specks of tears striking at the young girls eyes.

"Rachael?" Jean asked questioningly. "Rachael… Gray?"

And Rachael's eyes rolled up in to her head and she swooned, falling forward towards the open car door.

Kitty jumped for her but Williams was closer and got there first, catching her before she hit.

Williams glanced at Jean, who had jolted with surprise as Rachael fainted.

"Oh, dear." Alistaire looked towards Kitty. "Glad you're back!" He called out to her. "Most everyone's accounted for… although... We do have a Kurt-Tabitha situation."

Kitty nodded back. "We've got Watts. He's been declawed. What's wrong with Kurt?"

"Something technological… or psychic. I'm not sure we've decided yet." He replied.

Jean cast a glance back and Alistaire smiled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were. Of course, you're welcome to come in."

Jean's eyes retreated to Rachael as Williams tried to rouse her after having slipped her back in to the cab. "I'd like to help."

Alistaire nodded. "I'm sure they could use it."

Alistaire turned and started back up the stairs. _Poor Rachael. Must have been a shock._ He shook his head. _I can't believe how happy I am to have Kitty home. I might have only made one command decision tonight… But that was enough for me. _

_I mean… When the decision comes down to the third in charge and you can still get away with most of your force intact… A strategic retreat might be in order, right?_

He sighed. _One way or another… It's not what Kurt would have done_.

And he climbed slowly up the stairs… alone.

"We've got too many bodies to carry in." Williams told Kitty.

Kitty smiled.

"Let me help." Jean said, hovering over.

Rachael's body rose in to the air.

"Show off." Williams mouthed under his breath and Kitty giggled softly.

"Excuse me?" Jean asked.

"Ah keep tryin'." Williams said back.

Kitty finally snorted and then laughed out loud, grabbing Williams by the shoulders and marching him around to the trunk of the car.

"Rogue!" Kitty whispered to Williams "Hush!"

The driver pulled the release and the trunk opened.

"Hey Jean." Kitty called out. "We've got another one back here."

And Watts' body rose slowly out of the trunk but did little else.

Kitty leaned back around the lid of the trunk and went to speak but stopped herself. _Oh… Wow._

Jean stood before Rachael. It was as though she was looking in to a mirror. She hovered just a foot away from her daughter and stared at her.

"She knew me." Jean whispered. "Me."

Kitty closed the trunk and walked over. "Yeah. She did. In another world you were her…"

"Mother." Jean whispered. "I know… I can feel it now. Just looking at her. She's… She's my …"

_Wow_. Kitty shivered. _This is too weird_. "Ummm… Her world… It was…"

"I know." Jean said with a slight convulsion. "It hangs on her. I can almost taste it."

"Are you all right?" Kitty asked Jean. "You don't sound like yourself."

Jean swallowed. "I know." She looked embarrassed and met Kitty's eyes. "I sound like my mother."

Kitty smiled sympathetically.

"Prissy little drama queen." Williams whispered under his breath.

Kitty swallowed slightly. _This should be interesting_. "Can you take us all up to the deck?" Kitty asked her.

"Sure." Jean began levitating them all up the side of the lighthouse and she shot a sidelong glance at Kitty and mouthed the words "Who is that?"

Kitty's smiled and shrugged. "Williams. He thinks he's Rogue." She giggled.

Jean rolled her eyes. _They've got their own Logan, they've got their own Rogue… I wonder if they've got their own Jean too…_

And as the descend don the deck Jean caught sight of Emma Frost.

Suddenly Jean could feel the woman's intellect and drive. All Jean's psychic senses went wild as though trying to tell her that she was in the presence of a mind that might rival Professor Xavier himself.

"And who is that?" Jean asked Kitty.

"That's…" Kitty's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's Emma Frost." Kitty swallowed. _What if they're all still listening to Watts?_ She panicked for a moment.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed, downheartedly. "She's been pretty helpful tonight so we're probably keeping her. She's going to try to reach Kurt soon." Lucy shook her head.

Kitty stepped over to her. "Are you all right with that?" She asked softly.

Lucy nodded reluctantly. "Yeah." She said finally. "But have you noticed that every woman that ends up moving in here lately has had bigger and bigger breasts?"

Kitty laughed. "Actually… I didn't. Not until just now."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm one woman away from vanishing here!" Lucy indicated her own chest and Kitty closed her eyes in an attempt not to chuckle.

"I'm serious!" Lucy told her. "I was a man for most of the evening and you know what I realized?"

Kitty shook her head slowly, considering the young girl.

"I realized that it was the only way imaginable that I could have been more flat-chested! And I did it!" She sighed. "Plus…" She looked away.

"What is it?" Kitty said, feeling that they were finally closing in on what the real problem was.

Lucy sighed. "When I was in Forge's body… I kinda… Felt what he felt… About… women's bodies." She sighed. "And he really… likes… breasts."

Kitty smiled softly. _It's so easy to forget how young she is…_ "He likes you more." Kitty whispered before turning away.

"So I wouldn't worry about it." Kitty said back over her shoulder as she walked off. "I know I'm right."

Lucy shot her a tight-lipped smile. _Thanks_… Lucy thought. _I guess… I needed that._


	36. Excalibur Chapter ThirtySix

Kitty looked down at Kurt and Tabitha. Once she would have immediately blamed Tabitha for this. Now… It took her a minute.

_Probably something she did_. She sighed, eyeing Tabitha's unresponsive body lying next to Kurt. _Kurt never screws up this bad…_

She stood up slowly_. Damn it… And this makes it my call too, doesn't it?_ She took a couple of deep breaths. _What would Kurt do?_

She sighed. _If I need a little bracelet that says "WWKD?" I'm probably not fit for the job._

She looked up to Forge. "So… What are our options again?"

Forge, looked comfortable but feeling rather exhausted, sat straddling a chair at the foot of her bed. "It's a two person operation to remove each cuff. Four people to do both at once. You could phase them but once off of them it would try to short out your power and it's likely they'll end up with bits of cuffs solidified in their wrists and… still connected."

Kitty nodded.

Forge continued. "We could short out the machine and hope for the best. We could let Emma try and contact them but between the trauma her waking contact inspires and the already deficient state… It might be rough. "

He swallowed. "I'd go with shorting out the cuff. Odds that way say one, maybe both come out intact."

Kitty nodded and turned to face Kurt again.

"Ummm…" Someone said from the back of the room.

_Ummm…_ Kitty thought.

"Couldn't I… Ummm… I don't mean to interrupt but ummm…" Williams slowly worked his way through the small crowd and looked down at Kurt and Tabby.

"Hey! You two…" Williams said to them. "Wake up!"

Tabitha and Kurt worked their way along the ledge.

Vouldnt you know it… Step outside the window and it's sure to close behind you… It's got to be Tabby's mind. She seems to have a subconscious effect on the environment. Maybe if I can cheer her up…

Kurt smiled. "Some fun now, hunh?" He let the breeze play with his hair and cut her a dashing smile.

Tabitha looked down and shivered as she clung to the side of the building.

_This isn't working_. He realized as he heard the tapping. _All right… Maybe it's time to try something…_

_Tapping_? He stopped and listened. _Yes… there it is again._

He looked inside the window and there was a young mutant girl standing behind the glass looking sly and impatient.

Kurt looked to Tabitha and then back to the girl behind the glass. They had the same eyes. They had the same hair. And after a second Kurt realized that the girl behind the glass was as blue as he was. Her tail swished absently behind her.

"Are you guys gonna come in here or what?" She asked in a practiced tone of insolence.

Kurt looked and sure enough the window was open just a crack.

"God Dad you're always so dramatic." Then the little elf girl wrinkled her nose at them. "Ew! This wasn't some kind of … romantic game? Is it?" She shivered.

"Angela!" He scolded her without thinking.

She giggled at him. "Well I had to ask."

"No you didn't." Kurt told her adding an eye full of weight to the argument.

Tabitha stood amazed. "Did you… do your homework?" She asked.

"Yeah. Miss Frost says I'm doing great in Mutant Studies." She smiled slyly again. "She also said to say hello to you dad. But she said it like this: Hell-lo" She finished the sentence in a horse and seductive whisper.

"I never liked her." Tabby said, shaking her head.

Kurt laughed. "Ach, please! Maybe vhen I was young and my hair was still blue! But I'm gray before my time because of these kids."

"Awww… Dad!" The little voice intoned.

Tabitha spun to see the little blue boy who stood in the hallway. He had Kurt's large and innocent eyes and hair color. But Tabby's fair skin with just the lightest blue tint and no tail. He beamed a little fanged smile at her. "Chocolate milk?" he asked happily.

"Not before bed." She checked the clock. "Oh, okay… Just one glass." She smiled at the boy who shuffled off toward the kitchen.

"Did you pick up your room?" Kurt asked the boy.

"Yep!" He smiled wide.

"Good boy." Kurt told him. Probably just shoved it all in the closet…

"What do you want for your birthday Damien?" Tabby asked, sorting the mail.

"Mefal deflector." The young boy said while drinking his milk.

Tabby shot a look at Kurt who made a motion like he was vacuuming while mouthing the words "Metal detector".

"Oh." Tabby nodded with a smile. _That boy's a treasure hunter_. She nodded. _I wonder if I should save for college or bail…_

_Probably both_. She decided. "Don't blow bubbles in your milk." She told him

And the boy had to laugh.

"Dad! I need a car!" Angela moaned.

"Angela! You need a job!" He repeated with a laugh. "You know we can get you on with The eXtremeists if not eXcalibur or…"

She let out a muted scream of frustration. "I don't want to work as a mutant. I just want a job like normal people!"

"Like what?" Kurt asked her, suddenly looking interested.

"They're hiring exotic dancers at Club Iguana." Angela said matter-of-factly.

Kurt looked stunned for a moment. _So I'll let her have Alistaire's old car_… He shrugged internally.

"Absolutely not!" He insisted. "How about Burger Barn?" He offered with an eyebrow waggle.

"Dad!" She rolled her eyes and stomped off.

Kurt smiled at Tabitha and suddenly she looked embarrassed as she realized this was all in her head. "Oh my god!"

Kurt looked around. _Oh, wow_… He looked at the little boy with his chocolate milk mustache and goofy little grin.

The boy looked at him. "Storys tonight?" The boy asked.

Kurt felt the 'dream logic' begin to take over. "Sure Damien." He smiled at the boy. "Stories every night if we can." He grinned. "What do you want to hear?"

"The Big Jump!" He answered quickly.

"Your favorite." Kurt smiled. "Okay. Finish your milk and get ready for bed."

Tabitha looked at him amazed. _He's … He's really good at this!_

A phone rang out of sight and Angela answered. "Hello?" She snorted once. "Puh-lease! He wanted me to work at Burger Barn!"

Tabitha listened for a moment.

"No." Angela sighed. "Nothing like that… It's just…" She sniffed. "I couldn't go behind his back or anything… It would kill him. I just couldn't."

Tabitha touched her face hesitantly and found tears. She wiped them away quickly_. I … I said that about my dad…_ She remembered. _I wonder if… If Dad were… more like Kurt…_

She looked around the apartment and smiled slightly. _Could a family … really work?_

Suddenly a bright white light began rushing at them and Tabby flinched. Kurt was distracted by mussing up Damien's hair in passing and didn't notice.

The bright, white light was all around and a rush of sounds followed. The noise slowed and then sped up until…

Tabitha blinked. "Is this real?"

She looked right up in to… someone's face.

"Heh! Part worked." Williams pointed down and Forge motioned him aside while leaning in to free Tabitha from her side of the cuffs. Tabby reached over and lay a hand on Kurt's chest.

Kurt lay there still… and unresponsive.


	37. Excalibur Chapter ThirtySeven

Lucy eased herself down in to one of the lighthouses more comfortable chairs. Alistaire sat nearby looking over some notes Forge had given him on the null-cuffs.

Alistaire noticed Lucy's wide and satisfied grin.

"W-what is it?" He said softly.

"You took Brian down." She said with a slight head-bob.

Alistaire went to laugh and caught himself. "I had to."

"That's beside the point." She smiled. "You did it."

Alistaire looked lost for a moment.

Lucy sighed. "It works like this Alistaire. First you do the violence and then you accept what you've done." She was still smiling but not as enthusiastically as before. "It's not boasting. It's coming clean. You did it. Accept it. If you go walking around, hiding behind the fact that you didn't want to do it, then you never really take the responsibility for it. For being strong enough, ruthless enough… Whatever it took. You did it."

"I did." He said quickly. "Didn't I?"

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest hesitantly. "Un-huh."

"And… I really didn't hesitate either. I just… turned on him."

Lucy smiled, not at what he said, but that he understood her.

Alistaire seemed to understand because as he spoke he did so quietly, as one might whisper his sins to a priest in the shrouding darkness of a confessional.

"At first it was exciting. The first blow was mine and it was a good one. But then… " His eyes clouded "I had to hurt him."

She nodded. She recalled a time, not the first or last she had ever hurt someone… But the first time she had wondered if it was wrong. It was a difficult time for her.

"And… after I knew he was hurt… I mean really hurt… I had to keep going." He swallowed. "Because he'd kill me if I stopped. I knew it …" He swallowed despite the fact that his mouth was dry. "I did that… made it kill or be killed, didn't I? Just because… It would take everything I had just to get his attention and keep it, right? So … I raised the stakes all the way right from the get-go."

She nodded. She was sure there had been times like that for her as well, although they obviously meant less to her than it did to Alistaire.

"And to be honest… I didn't know… Not for certain… that he would survive what I did… As I walked away… I wondered… If I had killed him." He felt hollow inside and his words seemed to echo appropriately. "That would have been terrible… To have killed him while he wasn't himself…"

Alistaire looked away. "But you're right." He concluded. "I can't lie about it. More than ready to… I did it. I took that chance with his life."

"You know better than anyone what we can do. You must have had an idea about what Brian could survive." She tried to shrug it off.

"Yes. I do." He admitted. "But… very little of that came in to play at the end. It briefly flickered through my mind before I knocked him down in the junkyard… But then… It was anyone's guess after that. And I never thought to add up the cumulative effects of everything I threw at him… It just happened too quick."

He looked at her and realized he was nervously biting a fingernail.

"Welcome to the edge." She shrugged slightly. "That's the speed out here."

He nodded slightly. "I feel bad." He admitted. "He's so strong… I feel like… I was hitting him when he was down at the end there…"

She smiled. "I'd hope so." She laughed slightly. "He'd have ripped you apart Alistaire. Honestly. With his hands. I've seen people like that – ripped open. And I've seen the kind of people that can do that and sleep through the night. Alistaire… You've got to hit those kind of people when they're down. Because you don't have the luxury of letting them get up." She smiled. "I know it sucks. Your first big victory was over the formerly crippled guy. And he's on our side to top it all off…" She shook her head. "But at the same time… You're probably the only human in the country whose stood toe to toe with an insane alpha level mutant and won."

Alistaire's mind swam. "That's probably true, isn't it?"

"I bet it is." She said with a hint of a grin. "If I were you, I'd ask for a raise."

And Alistaire barked out laughing.

Brian sulked slightly two rooms away. "I just never noticed it before." He moaned.

Betsy smiled slightly. "He's not creepy." She insisted. "Alistaire's very polite… Most times."

Brian met her eyes and saw that hers were laughing at him. "Well… He creeps me out now."

She smiled reluctantly and shook her head. "You've never really been beaten up, have you?"

"Not since Dad whipped my butt when I was thirteen." He sighed. "And I really didn't think that Alistaire would have been the man for the job."

"Who would have you have preferred?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't feel bad getting taken down by The Hulk… Or Magneto… I was even afraid of Lucy that time I found her wallet and she walked in on me opening it up… But... Alistaire?"

Kitty cleared her throat. "Do you mind if I make an observation?"

Brian moaned about being overheard and Betsy smiled, egging Kitty on. "Go ahead." Betsy smiled.

"Alistaire is more than most people realize. Kurt and I came by our jobs here because we're mutants. Alistaire was given his job because someone who underestimated him wanted Kurt to fail. But that didn't happen. Alistaire uncovered the Hellfire Club's plot to take over Britain and he committed acts of treason in order to try and benefit his country. Since then he's successfully managed to give Kurt's office a 99 percent conviction rate in the courts." She smiled. "Alistaire may have bruised your ego tonight but the truth is… You never stood a chance. He's been held down for years and once Kurt gave him a shot at success Alistaire took off for the stars. I don't think it would matter who you were. You were in his way."

Brian nodded. "Treason, hunh?"

Kitty smiled. "Yeah, back before we had a legal leg to stand on and he could be tried for it. Before he got diplomatic immunity and everything."

Brian shook his head. "That's gutsy."

Kitty smiled. _Yeah… I guess it is._

"And he's got a great car." Betsy laughed.

Brian rubbed his jaw. "Don't remind me."

Kitty smiled and drifted though the room. _I think we all underestimate Alistaire come to think of it…_

She passed Illyana in the hallway.

Illyana stepped out in to the room. "I brought you ice. For your head." She told him, holding out a towel folded around several pounds of ice.

Betsy stood up slowly and strolled out of the room.

Illyana watched her go. "She's still mad." She swallowed. "I don't blame her… Or you for that matter if…"

Brian smiled at her. "I was mad for a moment earlier." He admitted. "But I don't have a right to be. Neither does she. You were under a spell. It's like Cujo by Steven King."

"It is?" She looked at him oddly and slowly lowered herself in to a chair to face him.

He nodded. "I haven't read many books for fun." He began. "But Cujo was one of them. It's about a dog that got rabies and went crazy." He shrugged. "But once a dog gets rabies it's not responsible for it's actions. It's crazy…" He shrugged. "I've been teetering on being mad at myself for attacking the city like I did. But I couldn't help it."

He sighed. "I just want to go to sleep and wake up next month and have today be a distant memory."

"Thank you." She said softly. "For understanding… And standing up for me… I feel so bad that… I wouldn't have done that for myself."

"I know." He said softly. "And I fully intend to rant and rave on that topic just as soon as I am able. " He sighed "But I don't have the energy tonight."

She sighed. "Were… Were you always …"

"What?" He asked.

"This smart?" She finished, knowing that wasn't quite what she had intended to say.

He laughed slightly under his breath. "No… I don't think so… " He took a deep breath. "I think I used to be a real jerk come to think of it."

"I can't believe it." She said, crossing her arms.

"And I can't believe it of you either." He said softly. "I guess when people like us change… We really change, don't we?"

She nodded several times. "Da. Maybe we do."


	38. Excalibur Chapter ThirtyEight

Kurt stared blankly at the spot where Tabitha had been. A fait aura remained in the shape of a person but was fading rapidly.

"What the?" Kurt looked blankly at the empty space.

"Momma?" Damien asked in a surprised yet even tone. "Where'd go?" He shrugged and held the position to show his ongoing confusion.

"Dad?" Angela stuck her head in from the next room. "What was that flash of light?"

Kurt looked at the kids and felt hollow. _Something's not right here_. He realized.

And he fought the urge to love them unconditionally and tried to focus on what was really happening.

"Okay." Kurt began to talk rapidly. "We were on the roof and she cuffed me… Then we fell but didn't land… So we were out of reality by then… but…"

And he looked shocked at Angela.

"Out of reality?" She looked around. "Oh… Oh… OH!" She began to realize things herself. "I can't remember this morning." She told him. "Why can't I remember this morning?"

She shook her head. "Or last night, or my first date… Why can't I remember these things?" She grabbed her head and began to shake. "I'm real." She said softly. "I'm real I know it."

Kurt began to shake his head. Things were getting darker, as though the sun was going behind the clouds but it seemed that the whole world was effected.

Suddenly a breeze swirled in the room and Kurt turned to look.

Damien was standing in front of the spot where Tabitha disappeared. "Mommy?" He asked with a chin jitter and teary eyes. "Where gone Momma?"

And her outline, although it had vanished reappeared and pulsed as though made of solid blue light before it seemed to burst – and with a great tearing noise, wind filled the room, whipping the room like a hurricane and trying to suck everything in to a diamond shaped hole of white light that hovered where Tabitha had just been standing.

Kurt dove for Damien and together they rolled gracefully across the floor to the far wall. But now Angela was on the other side of the vortex and it was lashing the room violently making them all duck down and clutch the walls.

"Vait here." Kurt told Damien, forcing him behind the living room wall and in to the hallway.

And Kurt tried to teleport. Much to his surprise he did it and found himself on the other side of the room just as Angela couldn't hold on any longer and was sucked out in to the room toward the vortex.

She shrieked in fear as Kurt's hand darted out like a coiled snake and caught her by the wrist.

"Not so fast." He told her. "You're still grounded from last week."

She laughed a teary laugh as he used one arm to secure himself against the wind and the other to 'reel her in'. The he teleported her over to where Damien sat scared and paralyzed in the hall.

"Take car of each other." He told them. "Until further notice."

And he dove for the hole in the middle of this little room that was his world.

He felt the 'wind' as he got closer because it passed through him instead of around him and he could tell it was a pervasive energy effect, not simple 'wind'.

His body rippled and flowed under the stress but he felt none of it – just the pull of the vortex and unconsciousness.

_I told you I'd always come for you Tabitha. Here's hoping I can find you!_ And he watched as the 'wind' wiped away the room from around him. It was as though he was looking at a painting made of tiny dots – which were slowly disappearing.

He could hear voices in the distance. They were saying things like "Where'd he go?" And "Oh my god, CATCH HIM!"

And just as he felt a chill pas over him and he slammed down hard against a solid floor he heard one little boy in the distance say "Daddy? Where'd go?"

"Oh, ow!" Kurt shivered against the pain. Falling was one thing if you're awake and able to roll or recover. It's another when you're out cold and the floor slams up to meet your shoulder and try to introduce it to your stomach.

"KURT!" Tabby screamed and dove for him. "Thank god! Say you're all right. Say something!"

"What happened?" He managed, clutching himself in pain and writhing on the deck of the lighthouse with his eyes closed. "Why is it so bright?"

"It was the null-cuffs." Tabby explained, shooting a glance to Forge. "We created some kind of psychic feedback by cuffing each other."

Kurt nodded and forced himself to sit up. He could sense the people around him.

"We were trying figure out how to wake you after we got Tabby out of it." Forge continued from his won body. "Then you teleported. Twice."

Kurt nodded. "I was … surprised it worked. In… In the dream."

"It worked because we got her cuff off." Forge explained. "You were half free. But when you teleported there you moved here too. First to the stairs and then outside. You were falling. You would have landed out over the rocks in front of the lighthouse if Illyana hadn't caught you with a portal."

"I couldn't slow you." Illyana said fretfully.

"I tried to cushion you but it all happened so fast." Jean added.

"Jean?" Kurt peeked with one eye and looked taken aback.

She smiled slightly. "I came to…"

"Meet me." Rachael finished from where she stood in the doorway. "Right?"

Jean nodded hopefully.

"Lets get you inside." Forge said, motioning to Lucy to help Kurt up.

She did and both Brian and Alistaire parted ways to let them by.

Kurt walked slowly, opening his eyes a little at a time despite the fact that even the darkness seemed too bright to look at.

He stopped when he saw Brian. Then he cut a glance to Alistaire who smiled, obviously relieved at Kurt's 'recovery'.

It wasn't until they were back in the house that Kurt turned and saw Emma standing at the back of the group.

He smiled slightly at her and nodded.

_Wow_. She thought. _Not a word, hunh_? And she smiled. _He's got class_.

Wilson straitened the couch and put the pillows back where they belonged quickly and moved away so Kurt had room to sit.

"What's our current status?" Kurt asked Kitty.

She smiled. "We're all alive. Watts is in the pantry closet, null-cuffed and quiet. And we think that this guy over here…" She pointed at Williams. "Might have stolen Watts power permanently."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the man. Something about the way he was standing was very familiar.

"Y'all had me worried Fuzzy!" Williams said in a southern twang.

Kurt arched an eyebrow and looked to Kitty again.

"He used Rogue's blood." She explained. "He can mimic a mutants power as long as he's touched them recently. But it doesn't last. So he gave himself a transfusion to mimic her power of permanently absorbing a power. But it left him acting like Rogue and with her memories. We think it's going to fade but… He's not sure."

Kurt looked at Williams. "Are you insane?" he shivered. "Her blood might have sucked the life right out of yours and killed you!"

He nodded, somberly. "I'm not crazy. Just desperate." He said with a toss of his hips.

Kurt nodded and tried to stand before he realized it was too soon and he couldn't.

"Kitty. Get on the secure line with the mansion and explain what … What's his name?" Kurt looked perplexed.

"Williams. Jamie Williams." Thee man smiled.

"Right." Kurt nodded. "Tell Beast what he did and … maybe get a genetic sample to analyze and transmit the results for Hank to analyze."

Kurt met Williams' eyes. "And you… You owe Rogue an apology. And you'll be lucky if she accepts it gracefully."

Williams smiled sadly. "Trust me, I know how mad she'll be."

Kurt wrinkled his nose slightly. Even that seemed like a total invasion of Rogues privacy but he continued. "Betsy, you and Illyana – take Watts down to the processing center down town. Get him processed and have them medicate him just in case."

Betsy nodded. Kurt could detect nothing but the most business like attitude and he thought nothing of it. Illyana glanced at Betsy and then looked down nervously.

"Brian, get some rest. You look like I feel." Kurt hugged himself slightly and everyone smiled just a bit at the reference.

Williams followed Kitty toward the communications system and Illyana followed Betsy to the Kitchen to fetch Watts from his closet.

"Wait!" Kurt looked considerate. "Forge, get a tape recorder and send it with Illyana and Betsy. Williams!"

Jamie Williams turned and looked expectantly.

"Tell Watts to confess everything before they go." Kurt said wincing in pain.

"Right!" Williams turned away from Kitty and followed Illyana with a smile.

Kurt glanced over at Wilson as he sat quietly in the corner. Kurt had to smile. The poor boy looked so lost and powerless.

"It's a lot to handle, isn't it?" Kurt asked him.

He nodded slightly. "My life… My pace anyway… Is much slower than yours. It's hard to keep up."

Kurt smiled. "Sometimes… It's hard for me to keep up myself." He shrugged. "But I keep on trying."

Then Kurt's eyes darted to the corner. He didn't know when it happened but Jean and Rachael were both hugging and crying.


	39. Excalibur Chapter ThirtyNine

Soon the team had scattered itself throughout the lighthouse.

Williams, Betsy and Illyana were fishing Watts out of the pantry.

Brian had gone to bed.

Kitty and Forge were chatting with Beast on the communication system and Lucy had slipped out to the deck for some air. Wilson joined her and smiled politely.

"Tell me something…" Wilson smiled. "You ever see anything odd around here?"

"Like what?" She asked, wondering what his idea of odd might be.

"About this big." He held out his hands. "Purple with wings?"

Lucy smiled. "He breathes fire too, but… I wouldn't mention him again. Not everyone has seen him and no one who does wants to risk trying to explain him to the people who don't know about him. You'd look kind of crazy, you know…" She smiled. "Plus it's fun. He's always sneaking around and eventually everyone's gonna see him."

Wilson nodded. "I was surprised. Talking dragons, I did not see coming."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Talking?" She asked.

And Wilson felt the bottom drop out of his stomach_. Maybe you shouldn't mention him talking until someone hears him…_ He reasoned. "I'd swear he said 'look'." Wilson said with a smile.

Lucy shook her head and smiled. "Probably just a noise that sounded like that." She told him. "He says 'creak' too but I think he's just imitating the floorboards and trying to blend in. It's not real talking though. Just noises."

_Pretty song…_ the words drifted through Wilson's mind. _No, I know it. He can talk._

Wilson shrugged. "Guess I can't be right all the time, hunh?" He said with a smile. "Want to see something cool?" He asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure."

And Wilson closed his eyes.

He relaxed his body until he almost couldn't feel it anymore and he thought, passionately, about Betsy.

Suddenly it happened. A twittering series of notes began to chime. They sounded like an old fashioned Chinese tune. The notes were watery and 'twanged' as they sounded.

Wilson let the song continue. The soft notes plinking away while some soft rumbling 'drumming' seemed to rise behind it and then – the drumming and the notes began to intertwine, complimenting each other and passing dominance of the tune back and forth even as some soft, sweeping strings like violin sounds rose through the tune and made it whole.

Lucy stood amazed on the deck as the little snaps of light began to flicker and dart around her in time with the music.

"I slept real good while everyone was gone and I woke up making noises like this. Then… As I was falling back to sleep I realized I could do it on purpose if I'm almost asleep. Or just relaxed enough I guess."

Lucy watched in awe. "But… But what are you doing?" She asked.

He shook his head and shrugged sadly. "Haven't the faintest notion myself." He leaned out on the rail and watched as his power began twinkling lights over the ocean so that they would burst over the water and reflect off its surface.

Back inside Tabby watched carefully for her chance.

Williams looked Watts in the eye and Watts scowled. Williams turned on the pocket tape recorder Forge gave him and smiled. "You had this coming all along Millie." He said softly. "And now the world's going to know why." Williams pressed 'record'. "Come clean Millie. Confess everything and take your punishment like a man."

Williams handed the recorder to Betsy who simply held it out towards Watts.

Williams watched it sink in and Watts began to speak.

"When I was seven I stole a pile of silver dollars from my neighbor. They were extremely valuable. Worth tens of thousands of dollars but I was never caught. Still have them too in my wall safe at home. Ruined the people I took them from though. And then, when I was seventeen I had the guard at the Grouters Banking center bring me a bag of money. He went to jail naturally. I think he died in there. Then there was …"

And he began talking faster and faster until there was no way for them to follow everything he said. They simply let him go and recorded it all for posterity.

Illyana opened a portal and she and Betsy herded Watts thought it while he rambled, looking back and forth between them as he spouted his confession as though seeking out an attentive ear and disbelieving that they were ignoring him.

And then… Tabby pounced. "Williams…" She said. "Jamie… " She smiled a tight lipped little smile. "I can see that you've got Watts' power at the moment. But Kitty said it might fade, right?"

"Right." He agreed.

"She also said you were helping a lot of people tonight." Tabby's eyes were searching his for a moment.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Want to help one more?" She asked hopefully. "It's bit of a drive."

He shrugged. "Sure. Who?"

She smiled slightly. "My uh… step-sister." She said softly.

And then someone cleared his throat behind her and she jumped. It was Alistaire. "Take my car." He told her, handing over the keys. "You'll cut a good bit off your travel time."

Her eyes lit up slightly. "Thank you Alistaire. Again." She took the keys from him and Alistaire's mind retreated for a moment.

_Again_? He wondered and then his mind darted back to the first night he had met her. _You got me out_… Her words trailed through his mind. _Oh… right. Again._

He smiled wide. "Go on. Before they want to haul him off to the states or something." He gestured to Jamie who smiled sheepishly in guilt.

Tabby nodded and jerked her head towards the door. "Lets go." She smiled. _Jimmy… I don't know if this will work… But I'm going to try!_

And Williams followed her quietly down the stairs and out to where Alistaire's car sat quietly parked.

Wilson and Lucy watched them go while enjoying the cool air and the quiet moment.

Inside Forge was laughing with Beast about Williams' 'rogue-tendencies'. Kitty was shaking her head in surrender to the laughter around her.

Kurt flexed his shoulder. It was bruised and sore but he could move it and so it probably wasn't broken. And then he glanced over to where Rachael and Jean had been standing. They were gone.

Rachael's door was slightly closed and Kurt could see movement through the crack by the hinges. He smiled. _I can't believe Jean came all the way here to meet Rachael. She must have flown. There's no jet downstairs._

He leaned back. _It will all feel better in the morning._ He told himself. _It will_.

Emma lowered herself in to one of the chairs and stared at Kurt.

"What is it Emma?" he asked with a smile.

"You have Watts. Soon you'll have a full confession of everything he knows about the Hellfire Club…" She shrugged. "I think it's time I switch sides."

Kurt gave her a slightly disbelieving look. "Emma… If you think …"

She shook her head. "I think… I'm a fool Kurt." She shrugged. "I took your advice and I cleaned up my act. So much in fact that the rest of the club started to question me. But I did it. I've done nothing outside my own company since your warning. I swear it."

Kurt eyed her.

"I wanted to quit before but… It's all I know anymore." She dropped her head. "But it's not what I want anymore. So… I want to cut a deal."

Kurt nodded absently. "Okay… how about this… I freeze and seize all your assets and holdings. We let the legal and accounting guys from downtown go through the books to see if you're telling the truth. In the mean time I'll push for… five years community service."

"What?" She looked outraged. "Five years without my…" And suddenly she thought of Watts and where he was right about now.

She dropped her head and crossed her arms. "Do… Do I get my company back?" She asked.

Kurt sighed slightly. "I don't know yet." He let his gaze linger on her until she looked up to meet his eyes. "But if you do get it back it'll be cleaned up. Nothing illegal or even suspect. You understand?"

She nodded, feeling small and weak.

"If you serve out your community service… All of it… With no new charges the whole time…" He sighed and she perked up noticeably. "If, and I mean this IF you do it all… Yes. I'll return your company and it's holdings minus any suspect assets." He let out a long, slow breath. "But I expect you to help with the club. Watts' testimony might not be enough in every case. I might need another witness."

She nodded her compliance. "With one exception." She said softly.

"Which is?" He eyed her warily.

"Sebastian Shaw." She said finally. "The Black King." She shrugged. "Don't ask me to testify against him or to set him up. I can't do it. I owe him my life twice over and I just … can't."

Kurt nodded. Secretly he didn't want to give her this leeway but inside he felt himself turning away from the idea. _You wouldn't testify against Logan_. He told himself. _Or Xavier… And they could both easily end up on trial …_

"Fine." He said softly. "I won't ask you to betray him. But I have to warn you…"

She raised her hands in surrender. "I'll catch him, hold him or guard him once you've got him. But… I can't do anything more."

Kurt looked away slightly. "You had better make yourself useful Emma." He looked back at her. "Honestly. You're walking away light here. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "So… my community service…"

Kurt nodded. "You're here with us for now. Excalibur could use a telepath, I'm sure."

She glanced down the hall. "Is there someplace I can relax?" She shrugged. "It's been a rough day."

Kurt smiled despite himself. "Sure. Use my room tonight and I'll stay in Tabitha's with her. Tomorrow we can rearrange the storage rooms and free up another bedroom."

She smiled softly. "I always thought I'd end up in your bed."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder and then leaned over towards Emma. "We have to be a little more professional now Emma." He told her. "Tabby and I are kind of involved… I think. And she's already aware of most of what's passed between us."

"Most?" Emma asked.

Kurt nodded and winced. "I left out the kiss behind the curtains at the press conference last year."

"So she thinks we've only flirted in the astral?" Emma said, her small smile looking very sly.

"Ja. And I think that's for the best for now." He said with a long exhale. "She loves me." He said softly. "She'd take that very personally – the idea that while I was working to get her out of jail I was also kissing you…"

She smiled. "Well, I hope you don't mind that I really enjoyed it." She reached in to her sleeve and pulled out a small bulbous object and tossed it through the air to him while she stood up. "I guess I don't need this to remember you by if I'm sleeping in your bed." She smiled.

He caught the object with his good hand and smiled. "My image enhancer. You carried it with you?" He looked back to her, his eyes searching. "Since you stole it?"

She stepped closer and gently caressed his face with one hand. "You've no idea." She whispered softly. "It kept me honest… And it kept me afraid." She smiled. "I thought that unmasking you to the public would run you in to the ground. But I was wrong. You made it work." She shook her head. "How did you do it?"

Kurt's mouth fell open slightly. "Do you mean to tell me that you didn't drop that girl from that roof?"

She smiled. "Why would I do that? You were about to be exposed in a negative light. Why would I want to give you the chance at a public 'save' like that one?"

"I saw a woman dressed all in white. She walked away while the girl was falling." Kurt looked up in to her eyes.

"Must have been Illyana. She was the White Princess. And the only person of the white court you might confuse with me. She never told you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Not a word."

Emma smiled at him coyly. "Well you wont have that problem with me. I'll tell you anything I think you need to know."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Like what?"

Emma cast him a long lingering look. "For starters I sleep in the nude." She whispered. "Care to tuck me in tonight?" She put on an enticing smile. "While Miss Smith is off running her errands?"

Kurt met her seductive gaze with a cold, hard stare. "Good night. Emma." He said with an air of finality.

She pulled off her jacket to reveal her ample breasts and bare mid-drift. She was wearing only the barest of essential tops. It was a white leather push-up model that unsnapped with two small silver clasps positioned right between her breasts.

"If… you EVER change your mind…" She told him. "If you're ever less involved or … more enthusiastic…" She smiled wryly. "You don't even have to ask me…" She breathed in a horse whisper. "I'll always be waiting."

"Emma…" He cautioned. "I'm serious. About Tabitha."

"I can respect that." She smiled, tossing her coat over her shoulder. "But I don't have to like it." And she took two bold steps towards Kurt's room and unfastened her top as she went.

It fell off her with ease as she tossed it over her shoulder as she crossed the room. "Good night. Mr. Mutant Advisor." She whispered from behind him. "Dream naughty things about me."

Then with a soft 'whump' of the closing door – she was gone.

And Kurt let out a long, deep breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding in.


	40. Excalibur Chapter Forty

Jean sat quietly on the edge of the bed. The rooms here were slightly smaller than those at the mansion but comfortable none the less.

"I'm sorry." Rachael wiped her eyes. "I didn't realize how hard this would be."

Jean shook her head, her eyes full of compassion and understanding. "You've had a rough time. I… I must admit. I might have thought twice about coming if I'd known that ... you had to watch me... the other me… die."

Rachael smiled despite her discomfort. "It's nice… that some part of you… is here with me… now."

Jean reached out and squeezed her daughter's hand.

Rachael squeezed back. "Thank you... for coming to see me."

Jean smiled. "I saw the broadcasts that had you in them. When Excalibur first formed but… Honestly … I didn't make the connection that we had the same last name. It wasn't until I found out that you were a time traveler that I got curious and then… Well…" She shrugged. "Once I heard the rumor I just had to know. Scott thinks I'm off with Storm shopping in New York."

Rachael shivered. "What… What's he like? Your… Your Scott."

Jean smiled. "He's not like what you described. He's very disciplined and reserved most times but he's always thinking of the team and the mission before himself."

Rachael dropped her eyes. "He was like that in my world too. At first."

Jean pursed her lips. "I'm not supposed to know this but… Kurt told Xavier about the Scott from your world. It was all in confidence and I had to snoop round a bit to find the professors notes on it but… I don't think he's ever going to let Scott leave the X-Men. Xavier's going to keep an eye on him just in case it's something that might repeat itself."

"But you're not worried?" Rachael asked.

Jean shook her head. "It's a different world. Scott's biggest concern now is his Advanced Physics final at the community college. I even caught him having a wrestling match with Jamie Maddox yesterday. Jamie's shot up about a foot in the last year or so and he thought he could take Scott." Jean giggled. "Which he did… after a fashion…"

Rachael cocked her head curiously.

"Jamie can duplicate himself. Not only did he pin Scott to the mat but his double counted him out like a referee." Jean giggled again.

Rachael smiled hesitantly. "And um… What did he do after that? Scott … I mean."

Jean smiled sympathetically. "He took both of them out for ice cream." She shrugged. "They had a bet."

Rachael relaxed. "I'm afraid to see him." She admitted. "It would be … so strange… not to be afraid…"

Jean sighed a motherly sigh and made eye contact. "Let's not talk about him. Let's talk about you." Jean smiled, happy to be changing the subject. "You're an incredibly strong telekinetic, is that right?"

Rachael nodded. "Sure. I was always strong but then…" She looked distraught. "When you… died…" Rachael made eye contact and shrugged in the way of explanation. "I inherited the phoenix force. It was a super-powerful cosmic force that bonded with you once while you were in space."

Jean nodded. "We had something similar happen here last year. Except I was replaced by an exact replica of myself by the phoenix force. Eventually it turned on everyone and fled the planet but the X-men tracked it down and tried to save it – thinking she was me." She pursed her lips. "She um… gave up her life so that the X-Men could go free and live." Jean swallowed. "They found me in suspended animation about two months later after thinking I was dead."

Rachael looked down at the floor. "So… you're not as strong as I am?" She sounded like a lost child.

"Probably not." Jean surmised. "Although I'm still pretty strong I'm not a cosmic force or anything."

Rachael smiled. "But you flew here, right?"

Jean nodded. "Sure. I love to fly. We should go sometime."

"I'd like that." Rachael smiled and then looked down slightly. "Ummm… So… You're not… Pregnant or anything, are you?"

Jean looked startled. "No, why?"

Rachael shrugged. "In my universe you'd be pregnant… with me. Right now." She swallowed. "So I guess… no 'me' in this universe but myself, right?"

"It would seem so." Jean said reluctantly. "But tell me… Did you know the others in your world? The X-Men, the rest of Excalibur as it is here…"

Rachael shrugged. "Some of them. Mama Rogue used to bounce me on her knee and make me popcicles."

"Rogue, really?" Jean smiled.

"You and she were very close. When things got bad between you and Dad she was always there looking out for us."

"Rogue?" Jean was stunned. "Rogue Rogue?"

Rachael smiled. "Yes. She used to baby-sit me. And the two of you would train together and gossip."

"It's a little hard to believe." Jean said. "We're not very close here."

Rachael nodded. "I know. I've heard." Then she brightened. "I have an idea." She looked out the door and spied Alistaire trying to look like he was ease dropping on Kurt and Emma. "Alistaire!" She whispered catching his attention.

He jumped slightly and then hurried himself in to her room. "What is it?" He said softly.

"Where's Williams?" She asked. "I want to ask him something."

"Tabitha took him on an errand. They won't be back for a while." He cast a glance to her wrist communicator. "I'm sure you could still get her if you tried."

"Thanks." Rachael grabbed her communicator and Alistaire slipped back in to the hall to continue his listening practice.

"Tabitha. Please respond." Rachael said in to the little box.

"Yo." She replied. "What's up?"

"Is Williams there? I want to ask him something." Rachael smiled at Jean.

A brief rustling came over the radio and then Tabitha said, "Go ahead!" but sounded distant.

"Hey Williams… Tell me something… Why doesn't Rogue like Jean?"

"That prissy little ingrate?" Williams' words stung Jean slightly as she realized it was actually Rogue speaking through him. "Why should I like her?"

Rachael pressed on. "For real… Is it all over Scott?"

Williams 'tisked' loudly. "All right, you want to know? Scott's great. I absorbed him one time… On this field trip… And …" There was a long silence. "He saved me." Williams said at last. "He took over my body while he lay there passed out and he said… _Don't mess with the Rogue_! And he saved me from Mystique."

Jean felt guilty listening but she couldn't turn away. "So?" She said softly in to the radio. Williams must not have been able to tell the difference between Jean and Rachael's voice because he continued.

"Well…" He/she sighed. "No one's ever done that… Got in my skin... And saved it. Not in all the people ah've touched over the years. He was the only one… He was special, you know?"

"And Jean took him away from you?" Rachael guessed.

"Don't be silly." Rogue/Williams answered. "Jean just…" Williams rubbed his forehead as he tried to fight answering but Rogue was very close to the surface now and he couldn't stop her. "She's a spoiled little rich girl." He said softly. "She's always been taken care of and so… When Scott does it… She just…"

Jean looked stunned and sat slowly down on to the bed.

"She just doesn't appreciate him like Ah would. She takes him for granted and doesn't realize how good she has it." Williams said. "Why you askin' anyway?"

"I just…" Rachael eyed her mother. "I wondered if it was the same in my world." She said quickly, at a loss for a more honest explanation. "Rachael out." She turned off the radio.

Jean met Rachael's eyes.

"Is Rogue right about you?" Rachael asked softly. "Do you take him for granted?"

Jean felt her head bobbing up and down reluctantly. "From her side of things, yes. I probably do. And she's right. I have always been taken care of. Even as a child when my powers prematurely manifested, my parents still found Professor Xavier. And I was back on my feet inside a year when I might have been comatose for the rest of my life." She nodded. "I think… I owe Rogue an apology or two." She admitted with her head hung low. "I never saw it from her point of view before."

"In my world she rallied to your defense because she knew if she had her way she would have been with him… And had to go through what you went through."

"So…" Jean hesitated. "She became my friend."

Rachael nodded.

"Wow." Jean shivered. "This is all a little close to home." She hugged herself.

Rachael smiled. "I know. I cant get over the fact that you're here... alive... young… spending time with me…"

Jean smiled. "I know it's … odd. We're practically the same age and... You're my daughter… But... I would like to… stay in touch. I mean... we're family, right?"

Rachael smiled. "I'd like that."

And Jean smiled too.

Then, with a mental flick of her mind Jean struck and Rachael's eyes rolled up in to her head and she collapsed back on to the bed.

Jean's eyes flashed as she turned and looked down the hall, closing the door slowly.

She walked back over to Rachael's sleeping form and pressed her fingers to the young girl's face_. Easy… easy… Like Xavier would…_ Jean told herself.

A slight tremor rose through the walls of the lighthouse and everywhere people looked to see what it was, but no answer was to be found for any of our heroes because they couldn't see through the walls in to Rachael's room.

Rachael's body began to emit a gold glowing cloud that swirled and congealed on her skin as Jean drove the phoenix force from the young girl.

It swirled and danced over the girl, rising from her feet to her head and then… It began to slowly creep down Jean's hands and arms.

_Easy... Easy…_ Jean cautioned herself as the great flow began.

Jean felt like a soda-straw – hollow yet filled with a forceful 'flowing' sensation.

The last of the golden energy hung from Jean's arms like feathers as it worked its way inside her body and vanished completely.

Rachael lay unconscious on the bed and Jean stood tall, stretching in front of Rachael's mirror.

Jean didn't know why she had stolen the phoenix force. Or what she would do with it.

She didn't know why she had come to England. Not really. But as she strained to remember… It seemed to have something to do with a phone call she had received earlier that evening.

She couldn't remember who it was or what they had said but shortly there after she knew there were three things she had to do.

First, she had to meet Rachael.

Next, she had to steal the phoenix force.

And lastly she had to kill Kurt and the rest of his precious little team before seeking out her master… Mildred Watts.

Slowly, a deep and evil laugh rose from the pit of her stomach and it was all she could do to stifle the noise before the others heard her.

"Oh, yes…" She said, feeling the great energy flowing through her. "This is going to be easy." And she smiled a cold, hard, emotionless smirk before turning her attention to the unsuspecting people in the very next room.


	41. Excalibur Chapter FortyOne

Alistaire Stuart displayed a pleasantly dumbfounded smile as Emma pulled off her top and strode in to Kurt's bedroom. From his vantage point in the hall he had a direct and obvious view of her as she walked.

He stood up a little straighter and wandered over to drop down on to the couch with Kurt.

"I _love_ my job." Alistaire smiled.

Kurt smiled. "She took off her top, didn't she?"

Alistaire nodded. "And then looked back to see if you looked." He finished with a smile.

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, Alistaire… Emma, Tabby and Illyana all under one roof… It's not going to go well, is it?"

"Oh, lord no. It's a disaster waiting to happen. But that's not the worst of it." Alistaire sighed. "As it turns out, Miss Rasputin was the one who put the curse on Brian for the Hellfire Club. She confessed it to Brian and Betsy to bring them around."

"Ach! How did it go? I just sent Illyana and Betsy off together…" He sighed. "I hope they both come back."

Alistaire smiled. "Brian took it really well. Defended Illyana to Betsy. He said that since she was under a spell then it wasn't her doing."

Kurt rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess that's the best thing to believe. Were you listening when Emma told me about Illyana?"

Alistaire shook hie head 'no'.

"She's the one who tossed that little girl off the building. She knew Emma was going to unmask me and she decided to put a different spin on things." Kurt said. "She was sabotaging Emma's efforts to sabotage us."

"Heavens. I need a score card." Alistaire was slightly shocked.

"Vhy? Everyone's on our team."

Alistaire chuckled. "You gave her five years service, didn't you?" Alistaire smiled. "Can you put up with her for _five_ _years_ sir?"

"Ach! Don't make me think about it." Kurt rubbed his head and glanced back at his closed door. "How much did you hear?"

Alistaire smiled. "You should have tucked her in sir." He said mockingly.

Kurt glanced out on to the deck. Lucy was talking quietly with Wilson. "So what happened to Brian?" Kurt met Alistaire's eyes. "Last I recall you were going to keep him busy."

"Ahhh, yeah…" Alistaire rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of thought he might kill me… So… I … Just did my best."

"Well, who backed you up?"

"Oh, no one. I hit him with my car, torched him with the jets and hit him with a double-decker bus from about five stories up. Oh, and a great big magnet. I think we owe Donovan Salvage a new crane." He smiled, relieved to finally voice the experience calmly.

"You did all of that?" Kurt looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time.

Alistaire smiled sheepishly. "Lucy says I should ask for a raise." He said softly.

"Done." Kurt extended his hand and Alistaire took it then shook it.

Meanwhile in the communications room Beast's image flickered on the screen. "I'm afraid this isn't good." He said at last. "The analysis of Mr. Williams genetic structure shows some serious abnormalities. If I had to guess I'' say the he misjudged the amount of Rogues blood. It seems like he used at least twice what was nessessary. If left untreated he's going to suffer some permanent damage from the contact. The only problem being… I've no idea how to separate her blood from his. It might be a case of 'damage done'."

Forge pursed his lips. "I think he knew the risks he was taking. All the same, it's sad to be out of options."

"Oh, I'll keep working on it but…" Beast looked around the room. "Did anyone tell Rogue what's happened yet?"

Forge looked at Kitty.

"No." Kitty shrugged. "We just now made it home so I haven't had the chance."

Beast furrowed his brow. "She was quite upset to discover that Mystique had stolen her blood. I'm not sure how she'll react to finding out that this Williams used it to get a peek inside her head. Unintentional as it might have been."

"I'll tell her." Kitty said. "If you'll get her for me."

Beast smiled wide. "No problem, but are we done for now? I want to run off once she arrives."

"Yeah, we're done." Forge told him. "But you've got to come visit and see some of the new equipment I've designed."

"As soon as I can." Beast smiled. "I'll get Rogue." And he vanished from the screen.

Forge stood up. "I think this is a private matter, don't you?" He smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Kitty shook her head and looked away. _Men! They're all such babies!_

Rogue bounced over to the screen and stopped short. "Oh, Kitty. Hi." She shrugged. "I thought it would be Kurt."

"Kitty smiled. "Kurt took a nasty fall. He's recovering in the other room. But I have news about your missing blood. We've found it. It's in the body of this guy who mimics other people's powers. He used his ability to mimic on your ability to drain powers permanently and he stole a power from one of the Hellfire Club."

"They're the bad guys, right?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Kitty nodded. "Williams, the guy with your blood, he was working as a vigilante when we crossed paths. But I have to say that so far he's done nothing but good with both your power and the other one he stole."

"Doesn't sound too terrible then. So it's all accounted for, right? A half pint of it isn't going to turn up somewhere else, is it?" Rogue asked, concerned.

Kitty sighed. "You haven't heard everything yet. First, he used all your blood – which was about twice what he needed – and he's going to suffer some permanent damage to his genetic code because of it."

"Oh no." Rogue shook her head. _Even when I'm not around I'm hurting people…_

"And…" Kitty took a deep breath. "As a side effect, he kind of ended up with your personality and memories. We think how power to mimic somehow crossed with your ability to absorb memories and he… Ended up with yours."

"WHAT?" Rogues eyes opened wide. "Like what?"

Kitty shrugged and made a sympathetic face. "Well, for starters like how you didn't tell me about your shower peep-hole because you didn't want me to get in any trouble."

Rogues jaw hung open and flopped for a minute. Obviously she was just too stunned to react just yet.

_Come on … Say something! Anything_! Kitty smiled weakly and shrugged again. "Thanks?" She offered

"Is he there now?" Rogue asked.

"Ummm… No. But he'll be back tonight. Why?" Kitty hesitated.

"JUST KEEP HIM THERE!" Rogue slammed her fist down on the communications panel and the image winked away.

Kitty swallowed. _Well, looks like Jean wont be the only visitor we'll be having tonight!_

Kitty smiled slightly. _She won't hurt him, not for real… But she's right… It shouldn't have happened_.

Williams held on for dear life as the car streaked across the water from England to Scotland.

"How much farther?" Williams asked Tabby as he pressed his hands against the dashboard to brace himself.

Tabby glanced over and realized that Williams knuckles were white from strain. She smiled. "Not long at all. You were right, flying was way quicker."

"Doesn't feel safer! Does not feel safer!" He found himself climbing the seat as he braced his legs against the floor.

The little car exploded through a tree with a "Whoomp!" That sent branches and leaves flying.

"Whoops." Tabby smiled at him. "I really can't see well at night." She admitted.

"Hill." Williams strained against the oncoming mound of earth. "Hill, hill!"

"We should jump it." Tabby shrugged. "I think that's how it works."

Williams covered his eyes. "Y'all gonna kill us!" He twanged at her.

She smiled and slowed down slightly. "The hospital's right up the road."

He spied the rapidly approaching sign and she slowed steadily until they were there.

She cut the engine and the car slowly lowered itself down off it's ion cloud and settled in to the space she had hovered over.

Williams leapt out so quickly that he forgot his seatbelt and got pulled back in. He unfastened it quickly and jumped out, closing the door behind him.

Tabby walked confidently over to the doors and knocked. It was after hours but she knew most of the nurses and they knew she was with Excalibur. One of the hurried over and unlocked the doors.

"Hey Gladys." Tabby smiled. "I wanted to try to bring Marie around. This is Jamie Williams. He has the power of suggestion."

"Now how's that work?" The small pudgy woman asked.

"Okay, thanks." Jamie nodded and smiled.

The woman pursed her lips at him and then smiled at Tabby. "Just go right on down dear."

And Tabby led Williams down the hall.

Every room and ever bed was quiet as a morgue.

"Is everyone sleeping?" He asked Tabitha.

She shook her head. "Everyone's in a coma." She explained. "It's a specialty facility attached to the hospital."

"All of them?" He asked, shocked.

"Here from three continents and five countries." Tabby added. "It's an expensive place too. Most of these peoples families are spending serious cash to keep their people alive."

Williams swallowed. _So many… Why so many?_

Tabitha pushed in through the door and then the little curtain that surrounded the bed.

"Jimmy?" Tabitha came up short.

There, at his daughter's bedside was Jimmy the guard – praying a rosery.

He finished and smiled at her. "Tabby-Dear. Who is yer new friend?"

"This is Jamie. He's a mutant and he's going to try and wake Marie." She hesitated. "It's just a first attempt." She explained. "We have other idea's coming."

"Shure, shure." Jimmy stood up and shook Jamie's hand. Jimmy had a firm grip.

Jamie Williams turned hesitantly toward the motionless girl.

She was too pale and had a bluish hue in the dim light. Her red hair looked like spun purple silk and her eyes sat maddeningly half open and half closed.

Jamie walked around and took her hand. "Hey Marie. I'm Jamie." He swallowed. "I want you to do something for me." He explained. "You know that you've been sleeping for a long time now… And we need you to come home, okay? It's time to come home, so please, wake up."

One of the machines beeped repeatedly and they all turned hopefully to look at it.

A nurse walked in and ushered them aside. "Needs to change the I.V." She said, terminating the alarm.

Jamie, Kitty and Jimmy looked away, discouraged but Jamie recovered quickly. He squeezed her hand again. "Listen. This is what you've got to do… Heal. Okay? Get well soon and wake up as soon as possible. Will you do that for me? Okay?"

But still, there was no reaction.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know what I could do."

"Thanks for trying." Tabby smiled.

"That was it?" Jimmy looked at him "I do that every day. Not that she hears me."

"What?" Tabby met his eyes.

"Deaf." Jimmy nodded. "The doctors said she'd lost her hearing because of the coma. First thing to go they said. Some kind of brain damage."


	42. Excalibur Chapter FortyTwo

"No." Williams said just outside Marie's door. "I'm not leaving."

"What?" Tabby looked shocked.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her. "Except room to room to talk to these people."

Suddenly all the shock and suspicion vanished from Tabby's eyes and he realized she was looking at him in awe.

"O-okay." She said softly. "But… We have to go soon, so lets try and keep it brief. I am here twice a week. You could come with me." She said.

"I'm here now. And it was a good idea." He said. "And someone should benefit from it."

The nurse eyed him as he walked over to a closed door and opened it. She pursed her lips and started down the hall. "What's he doing Miss Smith?" She asked.

"He has the power of suggestion." She repeated. "People do what he tells them. We tried to tell Marie to wake up but…"

"Oh, dear, she's deaf, isn't she? Such a shame. A good idea." The nurse wrung her hands.

"He thought so too. And he feels bad… That he couldn't help I think. He wants to try to wake the whole place up."

The nurse smiled. "Yer good people." She said. "Let me know if you need any …"

And an alarm sounded from the room Williams had entered.

The nurse rushed in to discover that 8 year old Marshal Davies, comatose for nine months, was sitting up in bed and smiling.

"Hi." He chirped. "I'm hungry and this tube itches." He said around the feeding tube.

"He woke right up." Williams said. "Come on."

He crossed over the hall and stopped. It was a double room. A man and a woman, both with dark hair. "Wake up!" He called out and both of them jumped, stirred and then opened their eyes and sat up. More alarms began to sound.

"Come on." Williams grabbed Tabby by the hand and led her out in to the hall.

"Wake up!" He called in to the next room – and nothing happened.

"Wake up!" He called again, passing a new door. This time an alarm sounded.

Nurses were rushing everywhere and doctors were being paged to the little facility.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake it up in there!" He pounded on the last door for effect.

Everywhere alarms were sounding and people were rushing around as people began waking all over the building.

"Slow down dear!" Gladys told him. "We're waiting on the night staff from the main building."

Williams paused and considered her. "Relax." He told her, and she did. "And have a really, really great night, okay?" He said softly.

And her face lit up. "It's so wonderful, what you're doing here." She said with a smile, looking unsure as to what they were just discussing. "You've got a great gift."

Williams smiled and continued on down the hall. "Wake up!" He banged on door after door until he had covered the hall. By his count he had set of something like fourteen alarms by the time he reached the end of the hall. At first he turned with a great smile on his face. And had he been focused on the hustle and bustle of the hallway, his smile would have lasted. As not only were doctors and nurses running about in confusion, but patients were starting to struggle from their beds and one who had wheeled himself out in to the hall in a wheelchair.

But Jamie wasn't looking at any of that. He was looking at the only man in the hallway who wasn't moving.

Jimmy stood framed in Marie's doorway watching the confusion in a mix of amazement and sadness.

Jamie watched as Jimmy took off his glasses, fogged them with his breath, wiped them on his sleeve and then replaced them on his face. He then looked down at the rosery in his hand and clutched it tightly as he turned around and vanished through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

"Damn." Jamie turned and looked at Tabitha. "Come on."

He took her by the hand and dragged her back down the hall and in to Marie's room.

"Wake up!" Williams told her. "WAKE UP!"

"Tis no use son, she can't process sounds anymore. She canne hear ye." Jimmy said, blowing his nose. "But you've done something wonderful here tonight, none the less."

But Williams wasn't listening. He took her hand and held it to his lips. _Can she feel the sound_? He wondered as he let out another muted "Wake up".

Still, nothing happened.

"We…" Williams looked at her. "We need… _A telepath_. Maybe we could make psychic contact, like a spiritual three way call or something." He bit a nail nervously and Jimmy stopped him.

Jimmy took him by both arms as he faced him. Jimmy wore a smile as big as all outdoors. "Go home now son. I know you tried and I appreciate it with all my heart. But go home. Rest up. We can always try again tomorrow. But I appreciate you coming back to try again."

Williams shifted his weight and dropped his eyes to mumble. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"I know you are lad." Jimmy nodded. "A sign of a good man for sure. Thank you again."

Tabby wrapped herself around Jimmy's arm and squeezed. "It was just a first try." She said again. "I know we'll have other ideas."

"I'm sure you will dear." He leaned over towards her, letting go of Williams and cupping her head in a gentle hug before letting go.

"Now I've got to do this rosery again, and I don't want to be starting over so… Off you two go."

Tabby was awash in sadness.

Jimmy could tell and he smiled kindly.

Tabby took two steps backwards before turning and taking Williams by the hand. "Come on." She said softly as she led him back out of the room and down the hall.

Tabby let go of Williams hand as they reached the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I just want you to know that … I wanted to help."

She smiled sadly and a soft rain began to fall. "I know you did. Thank you."

"I'll come back if it will help." He shrugged. "Anytime."

She eyes him for a moment. "Thanks."

"What?" He said, uncomfortable with her gaze.

"Why did you go back and try again?" She asked.

Jamie dropped his head. "When I saw him standing there… He looked like my father."

Tabby felt herself smile slightly. _I wonder if everyone sees that in Jimmy_? "That's sweet."

Williams took one last look at the building as he climbed in the car. "I wish I could have helped."

And just then a whole host of interns in white coats came jogging in a frantic disbelief across the lawn towards the coma facility.

Alistaire helped himself to a soda from the fridge and came face to face with Kitty as she rounded the corner in to the room.

They smiled at each other, uncomfortably close to each other but not wanting to step away.

"Ummm…" Kitty began. "Remember when you saw me … that time I lost my towel?"

"Ahhh… vaguely." Alistaire scratched the underside of his neck. "It was… right after everyone moved in, right?"

She smiled. _He's so sweet to pretend_…

"Ummm…" She began again. "Well, I was really embarrassed about that and… So I didn't really say anything then but…"

He looked at her for a moment wondering where this was going.

"Her eyes shone when she spoke. "I think you're really special Alistaire. And I think we should spend some time together … If that's okay with you."

He looked like he was deliberating something. "There's this party on Friday for the main office down town. I'm invited since I'm technically based there. It's a fancy dress party. I don't normally go to such things but… I've been told a tuxedo suits me."

_Ooooohhhh…._ She shivered. "I have a great little black dress." She assured him.

"Then it's a date." He smiled, somewhat relieved.

"It certainly is." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips for a long moment. When the kiss finally parts she met his eyes. "And by the way, good job with Brian tonight."

"Hold on." He smlied and snaked his arms around her waist. "No fair sneaking up on me like that." He said softly as he leaned in to kiss her again.

And suddenly she felt it. His lips against hers, his hands on her back, holding her close. She snaked her fingers over his chest and rubbed him affectionately while he kissed her. She actually leaned in so cloely that by holding her tight to his chest he was lifting her off the ground.

And he broke off the kiss and lowered her to the ground. Her eyes were sparkling now. "Wow." She whispered without thinking.

"Indeed." He agreed.

And at just that moment Kurt hobbled around the corner clutching his arm to his side when he saw them still locked in their embrace and gazing in to each other's eyes.

"Ach! Get a room!" He said, waving dismissively at them as he passed.

"Okay." Kitty unwrapped Alistaire's arms and took him by the hand and led him out in to the hall and across to her room.

Kurt leaned out of the kitchen and looked down after them.

Kitty looked back and met his eyes before turning up her nose and dragging Alistaire inside and closing the door behind them.

Kurt smiled. "No wonder you love your job." He said softly. "_I_ want you job!" he joked, thinking of Emma and Kitty. _Rough life Mr. Stuart_? He thought in his deepest voice.

_Oh, no, not today. Today I'm a Sex Symbol who gets flashed by one woman and dragged off to the bedroom by another_. He thought in Alistaire's voice before adding. _And tomorrow I'm going to be king!_

Then he snickered, grabbed a soda and decided to see what Jean and Rachael were up to.


	43. Excalibur Chapter FortyThree

Forge sauntered out on to the deck and his mouth fell open. The sky was exploding with music and light.

"You!" Forge looked at him. "You're doing this?"

"Sure." Wilson shrugged. "I just found out I could today."

Forge looked worried. "Maybe… In fact I think you should stop." He swallowed and looked around.

Lucy looked worried. She knew Forge too well and he was really scared. _More scared than before the cage match even…_

"O-okay." Wilson gave his head a little shake to clear it and blinked his eyes open a few times to feel more 'awake' and his power dulled down and vanished. Wilson turned to Forge. "But why?"

Forge smiled through a pair of tight lips. "I'm not sure yet. Lets get you analyzed and take a look at your genetic profile before we do anything else." He began leading Wilson inside.

_Bad_? Lucy asked Forge mentally.

_Lucy_… He thought back. _If I'm right we're all in danger_.

Jean smiled slyly through the crack in the door. _Little do they know they're all in danger. But I have to wait for all of them to get here. I have to be sure to get them all…_

The power flared and coursed through her. _Oh, yes. I am more than a match for the likes of them._

Jean bubbled out of the room hesitantly wiping her eyes and almost ran right in to Kurt.

"Oh. I thought you were talking." Kurt said, looking past Jean in to the room.

Forge and Lucy smiled at them.

"Good talk?" Forge asked.

"Oh yes." Jean smiled, looking back and forth between them all. "She's worn herself out. I'm going to stay over if there's room and we're going to talk more tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Kurt said.

"I know she wanted to talk to you. She was just worried about making contact." Forge told her.

"Well I can see why. I wouldn't blame her if she wanted nothing to do with me." She sighed. "But she does, and with Scott too."

Forges eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well we've got things to do."

_What now_? Lucy asked him.

_Bad mojo_. Was all he replied.

And Forge steered Lucy and Wilson away from Jean and in to his lab.

Kurt smiled at Jean. "Welcome to England by the way." He said with a saucy grin.

She gave a proper little smile and chipper nod of her head... "Well, thank you very much."

Tabitha took a slower pace on the way home.

"I never thought I could do something like that." Williams told her. "Telling people what to do… It was never my style. But this…"

She looked over at him. "Lots of hospitals. Lots of coma patients."

"It was wild though, wasn't it? Everyone all worked up." He smiled.

"Yeah. What was that about?" She glanced at him as she left Scotland and set out over the water.

"Same thing as your lead foot on the way there I suppose." He shrugged. "Just got excited. And I figure… if you're gonna do something you might as well do it now."

"You know…" She looked downcast. "If you're going to help people like that… You've got to learn to accept the failures. What happened with Jimmy tonight…"

"I know. I freaked out. At first I was sad about the failure and it fired me up. So I gave them the wake-up-call. Then I was excited at the success only to then be devastated when I remembered what we were really trying to do. I thought… I'd done it wrong with her or something. No confidence or … something. All the others were so easy why… Why not for her?"

Tabby smiled. "Fate. It's beyond your control."

"I know. I just wish otherwise sometimes." He smiled. "How far to the lighthouse?"

"Another ten minutes or so I think." Tabby peered through the thick English fog as it rolled in around them. "Ummm… Maybe more?"

Illyana nodded as the court officer gave her the papers and flashed his best smile. She turned away shyly.

Betsy stood on one foot with her back to the wall. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her foot braced behind her, pointing her knee at Illyana.

"We need to talk." Betsy told her. "Portal those home to Alistaire." She gestured to the papers.

Illyana opened a small portal and flicked them in. It closed right behind them. "What is it?"

"Oh, you know what it is. But let's take this outside." Betsy smiled.

_You've got it coming_. Illyana told herself. "Okay. The park around the corner?"

"Sure. It should be closed by now. Nice and private."

Illyana swallowed. _She could have killed me already. What is this about?_

They strolled together down the street. Betsy was actually smiling.

Soon they rounded the corner and scaled the fence in quick, fluid motions. Once on the other side they walked over to the covered picnic tables.

"What now?" Illyana asked as she turned to face Betsy.

She turned right in to Betsy's fist as it crossed her jaw and she dropped like a stone.

Betsy snatched her by the hair and pulled Illyana to her feet and sank her other fist in to Illyana's gut. She doubled over and Betsy rushed her, slamming Illyana in to the post that supported the roof over the tables.

Illyana felt her wrist wrench painfully as the cuff closed and the next thing she knew she was null-cuffed to the pole.

Betsy snatched her by the hair and forced Illyana to look her in the eye. "I took care of him that whole time!" She raved, again throwing another punch through Illyana's chin, knocking her roughly in to the post.

"I made sure he didn't starve!" Betsy through a kick in to Illyana's stomach.

Betsy brought a knee to Illyana's head while she was still crumpled over and whispered hoarsely. "I killed people … because of you… To keep him safe…." And then she threw a nasty elbow across Illyana' already swelling face.

"Go…" Illyana coughed and sputtered, spitting blood off to the side. "Go ahead. Get it all out of your system. I just don't care anymore."

Betsy shook her head. "Oh no, it's not that easy." She threw an uppercut and knocked Illyana back in to the post.

"Easy?" Illyana met her eyes with a fierce look of determination. "Easy was ruining your brother's life. You wan to know how long it took? Six minutes. Six minutes of my life to run some spikes through a rag doll and I walked away…"

Betsy clubbed her in the head. "SHUT UP!"

"Of course it would take months for all the effects to set in. He probably fell apart a piece at a time, didn't he?" Illyana laughed. "Tell me… When did he stop talking?"

"SHUT UP!"

And Betsy unloaded on Illyana. She heaped years worth of frustration in to one solid beating. Her fists were blurs and they fell repeatedly against the trapped girl.

Suddenly something wet and splashed across Betsy's face and she stopped, frozen in the cool night air, breathing heavy and sweating from rage.

Illyana, to her credit, did not fall. "I figure…" She said. "I owe you this much."

Betsy looked at her fists and realized they were slick with Illyana's blood.

"Look at me." Betsy said.

Illyana lifted her head. The simple act shot pain through her neck and made her wince.

Her eyes were swollen, one almost shut. She had many small cuts and bruises across her face but no major injuries.

"Where's all this blood coming from?" Betsy asked her.

And Illyana extended her head and spit out a steady fluid stream of blood that carried with it a bunch of tiny bits of tooth. "Ack!" She gasped. "Broken teeth… I've been swallowing most of the blood." She said. "Didn't mean to get it on you. Must have … made me spit as I tried to…" But all she could do was cough for a moment.

And then Illyana fell to her knees, sliding down the pole.

Betsy looked at her.

Illyana met her stare. "Well, kick me already!" And she let her head roll to the other side, not caring if it happened or not. "I'm all in place."


	44. Excalibur Chapter FortyFour

Forge lowered his head. "Yeah, okay." He said to himself. "Just deal."

"What?" Wilson asked.

Forge shook his head. "You're a wave-maker. Sound, light, probably more."

"Oh, yeah, well that explains it then." Wilson nodded. "What's the problem?"

Forge swallowed. "Well, you were letting your emotions control your powers, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you were feeling good things when you did this?" Forge pressed.

"Yeah. Thinking about a girl." He shrugged. "Why?"

Forge lay a hand on his shoulder. And considered his words carefully. "We don't know your range yet. You might be limited to light and music… But I felt a tingling on my skin when I was outside on the deck. It felt like a sunburn and I think it was radiation."

"Oh!" Wilson sat down quickly. "I didn't think of that. Things like X-Rays or …"

"Or worse." Forge said softly. "Atomic or nuclear frequencies could destroy any human flesh in seconds. Certain high and low frequencies can effect human behavior. Microwaves could cook organs or cause human combustion."

Wilson had begun rocking in place with his hand over his mouth in shock.

"More over, in theory, certain waveforms go back or forward in time. You could displace yourself or others without knowing it … if the 'mood' struck you, you know?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Xavier's place." Lucy said. "He's got a school with great teachers and people who could help you."

Wilson looked at her. "Sounds expensive."

Forge smiled. "Kurt once told me he waves the fee for certain cases. And certainly I think you could be a contender."

"How bad is it?" Wilson asked. "Really?"

Forge sighed loudly. "If you could mirror the resonance frequency of the earth with enough intensity you could crack the Earth's crust. Molten lava would pour out in to the sea, the plates would contract, the Earth's surface could shrink and the oceans would cover the known continents. Worst case scenerio."

"I'm never going to sleep again." Wilson said in a nervous voice.

"Well, I wouldn't go to sleep upset. That's for sure. I think that you'll probably be fine so long as you keep your cool and mute the power when you realize it's working. Maybe we could wake you if it happens or something."

"Don't worry." Lucy told him. "Kurt, Kitty, Tabitha and Jean all went to Xavier's. He's the best. I've got family working there. It's a good place."

"Doesn't have that view from the deck though does it?" He smiled, looking slightly more relieved.

"No, but they've got some great toys. Xavier's a millionaire. His place is an honest to goodness mansion."

Wilson eyed them. "You're putting me on."

Lucy shook her head and there was no denying the honesty in her expression.

Wilson swallowed. "I was living under a bridge in a half a refrigerator carton just last week. And now you're saying I'm going to a mansion?"

Lucy smiled. "Be sure and check out the woods behind the man grounds. I love the back woods. I lived there for a while."

"I might try that myself." Wilson quipped. "You know, in case the mansion just doesn't suit me."

Emma stretched out and yawned. While she normally slept in the nude, today she had taken one of Kurt's pajama tops and was using it as a nightshirt.

She pulled back his covers and slipped in to Kurt's bed.

She sniffed the blankets. They had the faint trace of musk and sulfur. She smiled despite herself at the smell of Kurt.

_Why did I do that to him_? She wondered_. It wasn't nessessary. It wasn't even true. Of course Kurt and I flirt. He's adorable. And if he were a darker soul we might have had some fun together…_

_But I know he means what he says. And if he says he's with Tabitha then he probably is._

She sighed slightly. _But he knocked me down a peg or two. Frozen assets, no money, forfit the company for five years… I wonder if he's let me make executive decisions during that time of if I should appoint someone to run it for me…_

She shook her head. _Why am I changing the subject? Why did I do that to Kurt?_

She closed her eyes and hugged his pillow_. It's because he cut me. I thought I could get away with more where he was concerned. Or maybe I just hoped I would._

_Five years… I'll be so old._

_I wish I hadn't done that. Kurt didn't deserve it. He was cutting me a deal. It really is a favor. I've done as much as he has and Watts isn't here, is he? He's in jail and he's not getting out. _

_This really is for the best. And I actually believe that Kurt will give me a way to make it work despite everything else…_ She sighed. _Oh, just do it._

She climbed out of the bed and crossed the room, opening the door just a crack. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked away from Jean and then told her "Just a second."

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked as he approached.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly through the crack in the door. "I got … dramatic there for a minute. You.. made me uncomfortable and I wanted to return the favor… But really, it was a mistake. So I'm sorry. And… thank you. For letting me off the hook… prison-wise I mean."

Kurt could feel her honesty. It was something he had never seen from Emma before and he wasn't sure how to react.

"Vell… You've made yourself useful in the past. And I owe you for the 'heads-up' on Watts." He sighed. "I guess you've got my respect Emma. I'm just worried that you'll do something to lose it."

"Will it take more than shamelessly prancing around topless to make you lose that respect?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Emma." He said with a smile. "That was actually kind of a … brave gamble. I know you were pushing my buttons. I just wasn't sure why. I thought maybe you were really…"

She smiled and he could see the humor in her eyes. "I… kind of am. You're something special. I know it's not right… But I don't need things to be right for me to proceed. I just… Wondered if… under different circumstances…"

Kurt smiled, half-embarrassed. "Actually… I've had real dreams about you Emma. You're a hard woman to forget. If I were unattached and you weren't … well… evil."

She let out a tiny laugh.

"If that were the case I'd count myself lucky. But… I have to be honest… Tabitha and I are serious. As much as 'we' might like the idea on occasion… It probably wouldn't come to pass any time soon."

She smiled again. "Forgive me if I can't help myself and I toss an innuendo or two your way?"

He looked considerate for a moment. "I guess I'd never really want it any other way Emma. You're fun. So long as we're on the same page as well as the same side."

"Sure." She closed the door a little further. "Good night Kurt."

"Sleep well Emma." Kurt smiled.

Kurt turned around to find Jean smiling wide and shaking her head. "Isn't she a little old for you?"

"Nope." Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet and smiled defiantly at Jean.

Jean looked slightly taken aback and then she milked it for a moment. "So… Are you with Tabitha again?"

Kurt nodded. "It's a new development but yeah, I think so. She's changed since we knew her in Bayville. She really cares about people now. And she's really trying to do some good with her life." He smiled. "And I can't help myself. My heart went out to her and now, she's got me."

Jean smiled. "She's lucky to have you."

Kurt smiled and looked away, embarrassed. "Honestly… I'm lucky to have the team I have. Tabby included. They're a great group despite their differences." He looked back at his closed door. "I suppose if Emma can apologize then there's hope for all of us, right?"

Back in the park Illyana threw herself forward, away from the pole, to vomit.

Betsy watched her carefully. _I'm going to kill her if I keep this up… But she just keeps taking it and egging me on…_

Illyana lifted her eyes and smiled at Betsy. "Is that all you've got?"

Betsy rolled her eyes in exasperation. _It never ends!_

Illyana smiled wider. "Tired much?"

"Listen, just shut up and let me think, okay?" Betsy took several deep breaths. A thick fog was slowly rolling in around them.

Finally Betsy dropped to her knees in front of Illyana. "I just need to hear you say it."

"… What? Do I need to say?" Illyana asked sadly.

"Tell me that you enjoyed it… Even after you were compelled to do it by that spell… You reveled in it, didn't you?"

Illyana's head bobbed up and down for a long moment. "I did." She said so softly that it might have been the wind. "Every minute and every act. It's why I deserve this." She said slowly.

Betsy dropped her head. That had been her argument.

"No." Betsy told her, reaching around to unclasp the handcuffs. "I did this for revenge. If it satisfies your need for forgiveness too then more power to you."

"Penance comes in many forms." She said softly. "I need to go to a hospital. I think my baw is boken."

Betsy looked confused for just a moment. "Oh, _**jaw** is **broken**_. Right. It is. I did that."

And Betsy slowly stood, lifting Illyana carefully from the ground and making their way towards the parks main front gate.


	45. Excalibur Chapter FortyFive

Rachael found herself moving through a thin and wispy cloud. All around her memories flickered – Jean's memories of the world as it was and not as Rachael remembered it.

The joy became her discomfort and the smiles became her sorrow. Her parents were so much happier… In a place where they didn't have … her.

Rachael squirmed slightly under the realization.

And suddenly she felt cold. Her vision filled with a golden glow and she felt she was losing something precious … but exactly what eluded her.

She recoiled in pain – in the pain she had caused her parents and the pain she caused herself at seeing their innocent joy.

She felt her throat close and it became hard to breathe.

She was aware of Jean leaving the room and somehow aware that Jean might have killed her – except for fear of giving herself away.

_Giving herself away_… The thought tumbled through Rachael's mind.

But it failed to connect with anything concrete.

More of Jean's memories flickered through Rachael's mind.

She saw Jean taking the phone from Jubilee and placing it to her ear.

"You have a daughter in England…" The voice began.

She recognized the voice immediately. _Watts_!

_He did this to her… Made her come… Told her to…_

_To steal my power…_

And a fire burst in the pit of Rachael's stomach. The flames raged through her sleeping body and made it quiver and twitch. Her every nerve ending burned with her intensity.

And had this fire a name… It would be called RAGE.

Her own memories, the most horrible ones she had, rose to defend her from the onslaught of happiness and joy.

Her first beating…

The time she almost died in the wilderness…

When her father had the chip implanted in her head to control the use of her powers…

The way her uncle would take her on his mutant manhunts and use her like a hound…

All these things and more welled up from inside of her.

Jean's memories were false now in Rachael's mind. Her own identity so far outweighing the shallow 'depth' of her mother's that her memories simple obliterated Jeans as they appeared.

_Right_… Rachael realized. _I can't move… She left me… Asleep or… Out…_

She swallowed and squirmed again.

_I have to wake up._

And a little bell went off in the back of her mind.

_She put me out…She touched my mind! Recently!_

And Rachael's soul reached out for that contact. It was slight and skillful and hard to find but like a scratch on the lens of life it was there.

_Forge said_… She remembered. _Something about this world… Needing a light… TOUCH!_

She almost erupted in joy when she caught hold of the contact – like a single hair running through her mind.

And as she caught it she moved her essence inside the 'hair' – and it became like a great tunnel to her and she found herself flying along it and racing back towards the waking world.

_I never thought I'd say this_… Rachael thought about Jean. _But I'm going to enjoy beating her down!_

Jean shivered for just a moment – although she wasn't real sure why.

Jean felt something digging in to the back of her mind, like the clawing of a bird…

_Oh, no… She couldn't have!_ Jean thought in a sudden panic. But another part of her smiled slyly and though: _That's my girl!_

The clawing became a stabbing and Jean realized she was wincing in time with the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked her, concerned.

She smiled. "I have a confession to make." She said, feeling flush with the pleasure of revealing a deception.

Kurt shook his head curiously. "What?"

Emma jolted awake and leapt for Kurt's robe. _No_! She thought, realizing what was coming.

Lucy looked at Forge and Wilson.

"Look." She said, stretching her arm out to show them. "I've got goose bumps." And she looked around warily.

And Forge instinctively glanced towards the hall that led to Kurt and Jean.

Jean smiled and raised her hand. "You have to die." She told him and a telekinetic jolt shot out of her hand and hit Kurt square in the chest.

It was a horrible sight. Kurt's chest exploded almost from the inside in a six-inch circle in the middle.

Splatter hit the ceiling, walls and Jean.

Jean smiled wryly in to Kurt's surprised eyes.

Emma flew out of Kurt's room and saw him still on his feet, the glistening hole in his chest.

"No." She said softly, looking to Jean.

Just then Kurt fell to his knees and looked more surprised than anyone at the development.

Emma's gaze hardened and she turned herself toward the task of attacking Jean's mind.

Jean is strong but she lacks Xavier's subtle gifts. Emma on the other hand never appreciated the subtle approach in the slightest.

Monsters rolled out of Emma's mind. Evil orderlies and the nasty secrets of a thousand diseased minds flooded in to Jean.

Jean went pale and blinked, on the verge of passing out, and the tried to defend herself.

Emma cried out as she continued the flood "QUICKLY EVERYONE! NOW!"

Her words echoed throughout the lighthouse, tinged psychically with her regret and fear.

And everyone responded.

Brian leapt from his bed and pulled on some shorts as he made for the door.

Lucy took lead and forge followed immediately. Wilson crept hesitantly behind them.

Emma felt the clawing in the back of Jean's mind and knew from the taste what it was.

_She's repressing the girl_! Emma realized and she extended her mind to Rachael and dragged her through the layers of mental constructs that Jean had buried her under.

_No! No!_ Jean realized. _Leave her alone!_ She thought but she felt Rachael slipping away from her control.

"You bitch." Jean sneered at Emma and Emma realized that Jean was throwing off her psychic attack.

Lucy burst in to the room and saw Kurt on his knees, looking at the blood on his hands and the hole in his chest. He looked up at her and then at Jean.

_Got it!_ Lucy dove, her claws in place and she hit Jean like a whirlwind of fury and steel, striking alternately with her hand claws and the ones in her feet.

Jean threw up telekinetic shields as fast as he could and managed to only get hit once or twice, but that was enough.

Jean leapt backwards and out on to the deck rising with a superior smirk on her face.

Kitty and Alistaire burst out of her room, their clothing disheveled and their faces flush.

Emma redoubled her efforts and Jean shot a telekinetic blast at her out of principle.

Alistaire dropped to his knees next to Kurt and caught him as he went to fall.

Kurt looked shocked and shook his head at Alistaire who in turn looked only at a loss and while holding Kurt up in a kneeling position by holding on to one shoulder… He used his free hand to hold Kurt's.

"NO!" Kitty screamed and began to run for Jean. Just then Brian blindsided her by smashing through the windows and diving on the surprised girl. They went down in a heap and Lucy dove for Jean while Emma rushed to follow.

Wilson slid in next to Kurt and Alistaire on his knees just in time to see Kurt's head fall forward.

"Sir?" Alistaire shook him "Please… Sir?"

But Kurt's head only bobbed and his hand that ha d just been holding him tight was now limp.

"He's gone." Wilson whispered to Alistaire, recalling the first time he had found a body – frozen to death – under a bridge.

Alistaire met his eyes. "I know." He admitted.

And Alistaire stood up, drew his Bosley Special out of the small of his back, and headed out towards the fight on the deck.

Jean had risen again above the fray and she smiled. "Well, since you're mostly all here anyway…" And the phoenix force roared around her like a great angry eagle as the great form exploded out in to the sky.

Jean raised a hand and focused all the force she could muster in to one great shot and turned it loose on the lighthouse.

A portal opened and Betsy walked out of it alone, looking defeated.

When she lifted her eyes she saw Jean's great telekinetic shot bearing down on her and…

Her brother dove between them and took the shot full in the chest.

A great explosion ripped through the lighthouse and blew out some walls as it decimated the roof.

Wilson braced against the impact and when the smoke cleared he found himself standing alone amid the rubble, over Kurt's dead body, facing the Dark Phoenix – all on his own. Without anyone else in sight.


	46. Excalibur Chapter FortySix

Jean hovered in the air above Wilson. She was bleeding from her hip and shoulder but Wilson watched as the wounds began to glow in soft gold and then flare to a blinding brilliance before vanishing entirely.

"I see." Wilson nodded. "Did you just kill them all?"

Jean smiled. "Fool. They've scattered."

"But you did kill him." Wilson looked to Kurt. "Why?"

Jean raised her arm in preparation to fire another blast.

Wilson smiled despite himself. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Jean's eyes narrowed as though daring Wilson to explain.

His coy little smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "You know why?" He took a deep breath and then lowered his eyes to the floor in an embarrassed blush. "I have it on good authority that… I'm dangerous."

And Jean went to fire the blast at the boy but he lifted his head and she could see the menacing glint in his eye as he let loose with a blast of his own.

Years worth of anger, disillusionment and struggle came pouring out of him, tipped with his insane fear of Jean and what had happened around him, he projected the great emotional storm at her and let the chips fall where they may.

It sounded like the great screech of an abused and neglected guitar.

The sound seemed to tear Jean open as it hit her. Everywhere she felt the vibration of the sound she began to bleed.

She dropped out of the sky and on to the deck and Wilson eyed her, approaching slowly while he spoke.

"I don't know what's wrong with you… Or what's been going on around here lately…"

The scream continued and Wilson could feel his body beginning to tingle from the strain of it.

"But I've never really needed to know such things… So long as I know what's in my heart."

He placed his hand over his heart like it hurt.

"And I know that … I want to be useful."

He broke out in a sweat from the strain.

"I want to stand for something. That's why I came here." Wilson swallowed. "And if Excalibur is alive… Then all they need is a moment to regroup before they take you down."

He smiled as Jean began to vomit blood as she went flush and pale.

"And all I have to do… Is give them the time they need…"

Jean shivered. Not because he was right, but because she realized that – at first Wilson had looked soft or slightly fuzzy, but now… He was lost in a cloud of flesh colored atoms.

_He's… being ripped… apart_! She realized.

And suddenly… She wasn't real sure where she was – or why she was there.

"And so I ask you." Wilson said, feeling himself coming apart at the seams – beyond his ability to hold himself together. "Has anyone ever been more useful than me right here and now?"

His last word echoed and reverberated through the room as the boy dissipated in to nothing.

_NO_! Jean shrieked, realizing what had happened and what she had done.

Free now of Watt's mind control Jean let go of Rachael.

Rachael's eyes shot open and she leapt through the rubble to her feet. Her eyes glowed with an unearthly golden glow and her head whipped to face Jean through the remnants of the wall.

Rachael's mouth opened as she craned her neck and she screeched like a great wounded bird.

Suddenly Jean felt the polarization between them.

The phoenix force was being torn between them. Large, pure streams and bands of the force reached over and caressed Rachael like feathers where she stood, flowing in to and energizing her.

All the while Jean could only feel sicker and sicker. This phoenix force had never killed. Never known a dark indulgence before now… And now? It liked it – at least – a part of it did. And that part – stayed with Jean.

Jean's eye began to glow a reddish gold and she too opened her mouth to screech like a wounded bird – but in a menacing and threatening manner.

The air between them became ripe with energy and discharges of telekinetic energy as the phoenix force leveled itself equally in half between the two women.

Rachael's force was defiantly golden while Jean's was tinted red with her bloodlust and passion.

Rachael cried out again in the voice of an eagle and Jean cried back in the call of a hawk.

From beneath the rubble forge struggled to get up. He was buried under the debris from a collapsed wall.. But that wasn't the worst part of it.

He couldn't move because directly above him in every moveable sense – was Lucy.

She had thrown herself on top of him… And not responded since.

Forge isn't certain why… But her mid-rift and face are wet…

Kitty held Alistaire close as they descended towards the bottom of the lighthouse.

Knowing that silence was the best approach, as she phased them – allowing them to slowly float to the ground – and knowing they were in serious trouble so this might be her last chance… Kitty kissed Alistaire full on the mouth.

_I… love…. My job!_ He admitted silently, before adding: _Thank you Mister… Kurt. Where ever you are_.

Betsy's eyes fluttered open and she realized she was hanging off the edge of the lighthouse. She looked up quickly and realized an arm was holding her.

She grabbed the arm and pulled herself up. "Let go!" She told him and he did.

Betsy scurried up his arm and found that he was Brian – and was buried beneath a collapsed outer wall.

She began to dig him out form the side as best she could, afraid to approach the shrieking telekinetic battle just above their heads.

Jean swooped in an angry fury and Rachael shrieked out a terrible cry as they raced headlong at each other. Their phoenix essences flared out around them like birds and as they got nearer the birds met claw to claw and snatched each other, spinning in a mad descent towards the ground while locked together – slinging psychic thunderbolts of fury and indignation between them.

A savage scratching gave way to fury beneath the rubble and a lone figure burst out with a snarl… In Kurt's bath robe.

Emma tied it tight behind her and threw her awareness at Jean.

"Time we had a little talk!" She screamed – latching on to Jean's mind and initiating communication – knowing full well that any battle with Jean on the psychic level would most certainly be a fatal one – Emma went in swinging.

Jean jolted for a minute and then Emma gasped and collapsed in to the rubble as she was transported to the psychic realm…

But this time – Everything was gold – and there before her was a being who radiated the light of the world.

Jean stood, prim and proper, emitting the light of the phoenix – of life itself.

Emma attacked immediately and this Jean deflected every blow with a precise movement. _I am the force itself… You can not harm me… _

_I have to stop you_… Emma replied.

_Why? Am I not the force of all life in the universe_? 'Jean' asked.

_You've been corrupted. Trust me. I know corruption_. Emma swallowed. _You have to stop what you're doing in the outside world._

The Force smiled sarcastically. _I am the light. Not where it shines._

And this version of Jean reached out and flicked Emma in the forehead jolting her immediately awake on the pile where she's fallen. She reached up to wipe the blood from her nose but there was none and her head refused to ache.

Just then she noticed Betsy trying to dig out Brian and Emma dove for the ledge, hauling Betsy up and beginning the effort of freeing Brian.

"Why can't he just smash out?" Betsy asked.

"He'll take down the lighthouse. I bet he knows that." Emma continued digging.

"Where's Kurt?" Betsy asked.

Emma stopped, frozen for just a moment before she continued to dig. "He's dead. Jean killed him."

Betsy's eyes turned to the battle as Jean and Rachael rushed towards the water in a violent free-for-all free-fall.

"Then she dies too." Betsy whispered.

"Agreed." Emma replied.

And the two shared a look – it was as hard as steel and as warm as fire – and said without reservation that this was a blood oath between them.

Kurt's blood – Had to be paid for.


	47. Excalibur Chapter FortySeven

"Vhat da…" Kurt looked around.

The lighthouse was in ruins.

The phoenix battle and Brian's rescue effort continued.

Small fires dotted the lighthouse in places and Kurt searched for Lucy, Forge, Alistaire or Kitty.

_Where could they…_ But Kurt suddenly stopped when his eyes fell upon… His body.

The explosion had blown dust in to his open eyes and he could see a thick coat of dust that had adhered to them in the blast.

_Oh, no…_ He felt an un-natural terror seize him. _I'm dead_…

He cast his eyes back to the battle between Rachael and Jean.

She killed me. Jean did it… I can see now – it was no accident she arrived here tonight. This reeks of Watts! If only…

_If only._

He grimaced. _Is there anything I can do from here?_

"I'm not sure myself yet." Came the reply.

Kurt spun in place. "Wilson!"

Wilson smiled sadly. "I went right after you."

Kurt's eyes went wide with sorrow. "I'm so sorry we should have protected you we're…"

But Wilson held up his hand. "It's okay. Really. My life, my responsibility."

Kurt dropped his eyes and Wilson clasped him on the shoulder. "Really." Wilson told him.

Kurt nodded and raised his head slowly, his eyes widening in shock.

"Tell me about it." Lucy replied to Kurt's expression. "She killed me too."

She cast her eyes to the rubble. "Forge is under there… Under… Me." She swallowed, her eyes stinging in regret. "And after all the times I …" She began to cry and her voice trailed off. "… I thought he'd go first… and leave me."

"This is so wrong." Wilson shook his head. "All of it." He reached over and casually wiped a tear from Lucy's cheek and smiled at her consolingly.

"T-thank.. you." She said, realizing she was crying and wiping her other eye herself while her face knotted from fighting back the tears.

"No problem." He shrugged.

Kurt was staring at the battle and an explosion flared in silver across the sky. It was so bright that Kurt, Lucy and Wilson looked away and shielded their eyes against the flare.

It was a huge sphere of shifting colored light in the sky that roared like the surface of a star.

"What just happened?" Brian looked hesitantly around his hand and then blocked the image again.

"Someone just won." Betsy said, not looking away from the blast and only squinting against it.

Emma, still freeing Brian had not looked up until now.

Her eyes met the glow and she could see nothing but gold…

That happens when you stare directly in to the telekinetic blast that was aimed right at you.

Emma's head snapped back and to the right. Her neck crumbled under the pressure and the blast tore open her skull, blowing off an eye and some of her brain.

She hit the floor on her back, her head propped part under her shoulder and looking away with it's one good eye – that could see the blood that must have come out her face seeping away from her across the floor.

And Emma felt her heart beat – six and one half more times.

"Ahhh!" Emma sat up quickly and looked around in a panic.

Kurt smiled in apology for having gotten her killed. She jumped up.

"I'm dead." She said looking down at her body. "I died."

"Join the club." Lucy said bitterly.

And suddenly the shadows began to shift around the room and black lightning began to impact around them.

"What the?" Wilson held out his hand as if checking for rain.

And then a bolt slammed down in the middle of them and they each had to dive for cover – but Emma had been the target.

"It's after me!" She said, feeling the lightning as though it were trying to claw a message out of her chest to tell the lightning where to strike.

"What?" Kurt peeked out from behind a rock.

And another bold landed just where Emma had leapt from an instant before.

She tore over to the edge and drew up short, her arms flailing to keep her balance as she wondered if the fall would kill her.

And another bolt of the black lightning struck the lighthouse just below her feet.

"Eep!" She squeaked in a high pitched tone.

"Whoa." Lucy's eyes opened wide. "It's after her!"

Kurt teleported and snatched her back from the edge, then teleported again, bringing her to the bottom of the tower.

"They'll be back." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Probably." Wilson nodded. "What… Ummm…"

"Evil." Lucy nodded. "Nice enough, really, but… _Evil_."

Wilson nodded in understanding. "Pretty though."

Lucy crossed her arms tighter across her chest and pouted slightly.

Wilson was watching Jean swoop in for another attack. And didn't notice. "But really, her breasts are too big… Or she should wear more. She looks like a trollop that way."

Lucy smiled, beamed really, her arms swinging down to her sides, her thumbs catching on her pockets and her demeanor relaxing completely. "Thank – YOU!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes while gesturing with her right hand. "This is all I'm saying."

Kurt teleported to the mainland and then in a string of Bamfs – each one followed by multiple bolts of the black lightning.

Emma watched it following them.

She licked her lips nervously and spun on Kurt.

She kissed him hard and slipped her tongue playfully in to his mouth to say good-bye…

And then she pushed off him as he went to teleport and he vanished, a surprised and shocked look upon his face.

She threw back her arms and her head, raised her eyes to the sky. "Come get me." She whispered without thinking and the bolt ran through her in an instant.

Kurt's head whipped towards it as he appeared, the bolt already striking. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted. "No." He said more softly, reaching for her… "No." He said again, this time as though in agreement. "I guess not." He said softly, realizing he had dropped to his knees.

He looked down and realized his hand was no longer reaching but now on his heart.

_I should have tried harder the first time around… She could have changed sides earlier, done more good, if only…_

A flickering passed over him and congealed in to Wilson. He looked concerned. "I saw." He admitted. "And I'm sorry." He offered Kurt his hand and Kurt swallowed once in grief and then took it.

"Me too." He sighed, his eyes wet with glowing tears.

Kurt began walking towards where it happened.

Wilson looked nervous – as though he was worried about Kurt's emotional state as well as what they might see when they get there.

Lucy stared up in wonder. When the explosion had finished it had left a million tiny specks of light stretched out along the horizon.

One by one they had began to move together towards a central point.

They swirled like a great golden version of a black hole and they took form in the center – the form of a giant golden bird – that cradled one of it's claws in the other – and in the other was astral, glowing form of Rachael Grey.


	48. Excalibur Chapter FortyEight

From Emma's point of view she was struck by the lightning and immediately transported in to a dark and sterile room.

"It is diseased." Said a low, hissing voice. "I shall eat it."

Chills passed through Emma as it spoke and she was filled with a dread beyond imagination – somehow knowing that she was about to be digested by some sick and evil force.

"No." Said a deep knowing voice. "It was noble. Let it go."

Hope washed over Emma in waves as though peace and healing were inspired by the deep resonant timbre.

"Diseased!" The other shrieked in a voice that cut through her. "MINE!"

"No." The deep voice said again with finality and compassion. "It has been seen and it is so."

"Hello?" Emma asked, standing in the darkness. "Who's there?"

A beam of warm, watery light descended on her and she felt immediately loved. "I am I. The other is He."

"Oh." Emma said, still overcome in the feeling.

"Your last actions were to save another…" The deep voice sounded amused. "That is a rare thing. Even more rare in this instance…"

"…ssssssoulmates…." The other voice hissed dejectedly. "…tasty…tasty…sssoulmates…" It sounded deprived.

"Kurt's my… soulmate?" Emma asked, feeling confused. "As in…"

"As in your souls have mated outside of the spectrum of life. You are polarity in union. He is the + to your -." The images hit her instead of words and she understood. "As in – You belong together."

"He saves me, doesn't he?" She realized, shocked. "In every life. Over and over…"

The deep voice was laughing and the so it seemed was the hissing one.

"He's… He's…" She shivered all over and felt an extreme vertigo. "My hero."

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying on the beach where she had pushed Kurt away. Kurt was smiling down at her. "Well.. .Thank you." He shook his head.

Emma sat up quickly. "Was that out loud?" She shivered just a bit. "What…" She shook her head. "Something's fading… like a dream. Something like a court room… What… What did I just say?"

Kurt and Wilson laughed.

"You called me your hero." Kurt said. Helping her up. "Emma…" He shook his head. "Your clothes."

Emma looked down and was shocked herself. She was wearing a conservative and concealing (for her) white leather outfit.

"What the?" She shook her head. "I look like my old school teacher!"

"Some school." Wilson smiled at her and her tight outfit.

"…forgotten…again…" The hissing voice cursed – unheard by almost all.

The deep voice was laughing. "They'll win now. They have all the pieces."

"…" The hissing voice just hissed in confusion. "Pieces? Win? … How can this be? Dead isssss Dead."

_What?_ God thought. _Surely He must see it. The pieces… They… _The voice shivered_. What if they don't see it either? What if…What if Excalibur **fails** this trifling test?_

The deep voice didn't like the thought of this at all.

_No. No_… It thought. _The greater good must be done… They can do it themselves. It's out of my hands… _

Then the deep voice got sneaky.

_Surely… If I just point out the obvious… Someone will… You know… Pass the message along…_

And the lord did grin as he found just that special someone – buried under a quarter ton of rubble and his dead girlfriends body.

Forge suddenly awoke with a start. _Oh, no…_ His eyes opened wide in the darkness. It was the smell that consumed him now. He knew that smell. It was the smell of decay. The smell of the dead.

_Lucy_… his thoughts rolled in torment. _Lucy… My Lucy…_

And Forges mind went in to over-drive.

Words, images and concepts washed over him in a cloak of sheer, cold panic.

_Medical devices, coma patients, necrosis, suspended animation, healing factors, blood transfusions, reanimation, the sulfer switch in mice, Lucy's meat trick, suggestability, Theta wave racations… Waves… Wilson!_

_Wilson…_

And Forge knew what he had to do.

Wilson… I have to tell Wilson… I have to… 

He swallowed and reached out, extending his hands slowly through the small confines of the crevice.

He found her hand and he drew it up to his face.

He was crying and he wiped his tears on the back of her hand then he kissed it.

"Hold on." He whispered, curling her dead fingers in to a fist and putting that fist under his chin.

"I'm coming." And he pulled both at her wrist and her elbow, and triggered her claws.

And the last thing he heard was a 'snikt' – in the once of a life time experience of truly perfect stereo sound – as they passed through the center of his head.

His eyes flew open and his body twitched and spasmed in overt trauma… And then…

Forge stood up slowly. He was breathing heavily and shocked to discover himself rising right through the rubble that covered him.

_Damn_. He thought_. I couldn't dig my way out of that. I was caged in rebar…_

He stood up and immediately wished he hadn't. The lighthouse was in ruins.

His heart ached.

"But the view remains unchanged." Said an old voice from behind him.

Forge whipped around. "Are you?"

"Dead now? Like you? Yes." The old man smiled at him. Forge had not seen this man since before he came to England. When Forge was met by his Shamanic instructor in the wilderness after receiving a vision – a vision which prompted Forge to return from the wilderness in time to receive Kurt's call for assistance in England.

"I'm sorry to hear it." Forge told him.

"Meh." The old Indian shrugged. "It suits me. I like the work."

Forge smiled at him. "And … thank you for coming."

"What are friends for." The man smiled and patted the blanket draped over his shoulder. "I've still got your blanket."

Forge nodded happily. "Right on."

"You should move now." The elder man told him. "It's coming."

Forge jumped toward the man. "What is…"

But the black lightning slammed down hard behind him.

"Suisides must be judged." The old man told him, catching him. "In case you're not going on any further… Is there anything I can do for you?"

Forge met his eyes, he was terrified now. _How do I encapsulate it all in to…_

"Tell Kurt! Wilson is the answer. Wilson can…"

"Krackpowwwwwwwwww…" But the thunder – directly over head – interrupted them as the lightning coursed through Forges body.

"Forge!" Lucy screamed as she rounded one of the last remaining walls in the lighthouse and found Forge's old instructor standing there. "I thought I heard…"

The old man nodded. "He wanted me to tell Kurt that Wilson is the answer. He can somehow affect this situation."

"But where is he?" She asked.

The old man's eyes were tinged with sorrow. "Since he's not here… I can not say."

And suddenly Lucy felt very much… Alone.


End file.
